Bet on that
by Sarfy
Summary: AU/COPDOC A snarky, badass detective meets a geeky doctor. The detective is shocked, when she appears to be developing feelings for the doctor. She tries to fight the feelings, but that proves to be a hard task, when the detective is assigned as the doctor's bodyguard. Please see author's note at the beginning of ch1. (Fluff, smut and a bit of angst). Now complete!
1. Who are you

AU COPDOC

I got so many requests to have more Copdoc in my other story 'The art of betting', but that's totally Doccubus fluff with no room for CopDoc to develop! Other than friendship that is.

So I decided to try a story with CopDoc only. And here is the first chapter. Let's see how you all like it - Is it worth continuing or not?

If you have been following the art of betting, these are basically the same characters and the story will have things/events that have been mentioned in 'taob'. But I'm not going to call this a prequel, because I'm planning for a copdoc endgame for all you copdoccers :)

WARNING: This is gonna be all CopDoc! No Doccubus in this one!

PS. You don't need to read the art of betting to get this. I hope.

Double PS. English is not my first language, but hopefully there aren't too many off-putting mistakes in grammar or otherwise.

Oh, and I don't own anything.

And no beta, so all the mistakes are my own.

Now I'll finally shut up..

.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Doctor Lewis. May I come in?" A deep voice said making Lauren look up from her computer screen.<p>

"Hey, Dyson." Lauren said smiling. "I've told you to call me Lauren."

"Yes, I'll try." Dyson returned her smile. "Lauren."

"Please come in. Sit." Lauren motioned to the chair next to her desk.

"I'm not interrupting am I?"

"No, it's okay. I needed a break anyway. So, what's up?" Lauren replied.

"Now that Hale has been chosen as the new Ash, I'm getting a new partner. So, I thought I'd give you a heads up. I'll bring the newbie to meet you, when I can. I think she'll arrive tomorrow. So maybe at the end of the week. Friday, if that's okay with you?"

"Yeah, sure. So have you talked to her yet? On the phone?"

"No. I'll meet her tomorrow. I do know she's dark fae and a very good detective. Gets results. Or so I've heard. But she's also allegedly stubborn, difficult and has a bit of a badass reputation."

"She sounds, um, nice. And you'll have lots fun butting heads with her." Lauren smirked.

"Yeah, right." Dyson snorted. "Fun indeed."

"Have you eaten? " He asked suddenly.

"Not since breakfast." Lauren confessed sheepishly glancing at the clock on the wall. "I kinda lost track of time."

"That settles it. Come on, let's go to the cafeteria to get something. You can give me tips on how to deal with difficult women." Dyson chuckled.

"Make sure you got pen and paper ready." Lauren bantered back grinning. "There will be a quiz later."

.

* * *

><p>"Hello." A tall blond woman said as she strode through the door like she owned the place. Lauren lifted her gaze from the microscope, eyeing the stranger barging in her lab. Uninvited. Touching my things.<p>

"Hello. Can I help you?" She decided to be polite for the moment. "Please don't touch that." Or anything else either, Lauren thought as the woman poked the touch screen mounted on the wall.

"Yeah, sorry. I'm here to pick up your results for the McManus case."

"And who are you?" Lauren asked.

"Oh, right. I'm detective Tamsin. Dyson's new partner." Tamsin offered in a flat tone her gaze wandering around the lab.

"I thought Dyson was going to_ bring_ you to meet me today. Why are you here alone?" Lauren said suspiciously. Her first impression of the woman was not pleasant. More like aggravating.

"The wol.. I mean Dyson had a meeting with the chief, that he couldn't get out of and so I decided to come myself instead. Alone. I'm a big girl." Tamsin huffed. "We also need those results. Asap."

She glared at the doctor, who was looking irritated by now. What's her problem? Although I do have that effect on people, don't I. They get irritated for some reason, Tamsin conceded. Weird.

"I need to see some credentials." Lauren demanded keeping her eyes locked on Tamsin's. "Or do I need to call security?"

"What?" Tamsin spat. "We're on the same side here, Doc. Just hand over the files!" She practically barked scowling at the other blond.

"You could use a change of attitude, you know. I for one don't respond well to intimidation." Lauren snapped holding up her hand to stop the woman's protests. "I don't know you. You could be anyone off the streets! I can't give highly classified information to a total stranger. It's a protocol that I am not willing to break." Lauren explained seriously her hazel eyes narrowing to thin slits as she eyed the woman in her lab.

"So, I can call Dyson to come here with you later or you can show me your badge and id. You do have a badge right?" Lauren asked with a sly smile.

"Of course I have a badge! It's just.. I left it in my truck." The Valkyrie finished lamely and narrowing her eyes too, daring the doctor to force her to go to the distant parking lot to get it.

"Oh, good. So go and get it." Lauren stated and leaned back to her microscope ignoring the detective's presence. She soon sensed that the other woman hadn't moved and looked up. "Well, go on. I'll wait right here." She commanded dryly.

"Fine." Tamsin groused and stormed out.

.

* * *

><p>"Shit. " Tamsin exhaled as she stomped the hallways towards the exit.<p>

"And it's pouring! Great! I'm gonna get soaking wet!" She screeched when she reached the main entrance and saw the downpour outside. "Fuck!"

"That uptight, bitchy doctor! Argh. Shit. SHIT! Making me go out in the rain!" She complained and ranted.

Even though deep down she knew, that the woman was right. The lab couldn't release confidential stuff to just anyone lurking around, but still she could have trusted me! Tamsin mused bitterly. I'm trustworthy! Mostly anyway.

"Why the hell did I park in the far corner of the lot!?" The fuming detective sprinted to her car and ripped her badge from the glove compartment and headed quickly back to the building.

"This is so not my day." She muttered as she tried to shed the excess water from her clothes.

* * *

><p>"Oh, jeez, you're totally soaked! Is it raining out there?" Lauren asked innocently while trying hide her gleeful smirk. The large windows in the lab were excellent way to check the weather outside, Lauren snickered inwardly. For some weird reason, she just wanted to rile up the detective a bit, Lauren thought. She didn't usually torment people like this. Not even the really irritating ones. But this one.. This one was different. And very irritating.<p>

"No! I just decided to take a quick shower on the way here." Tamsin snarled. "With my clothes on!"

"Here's my badge!" She continued barking and threw the badge on Lauren's desk with a loud satisfying bang.

"Thanks." Lauren said nonchalantly picking up the identification. "Everything is in order it seems. Here is the folder for the McManus case."

Lauren had called Dyson, when Tamsin stormed out. She had asked if he knew his partner was in the lab picking up the files. He didn't, but offered a description of the blond that seemed to be accurate. And actually Lauren did believe the woman, when she had said who she was, but the detective's abrasive attitude was rubbing her the wrong way and it seemed Lauren wanted to be a little abrasive herself today.

Tamsin snagged the file from Lauren's outstretched hand and perched herself on the corner of the doctor's desk. She started to leaf through the papers in the thick folder.

"No need to thank me." Lauren said sarcastically.

"Hmph." The detective made an noise of acknowledgement.

"You're sitting on my notes! They're getting wet! Move!" The doctor exclaimed unhappily as soon as she realized that Tamsin's butt had made contact with the various folders and notes on her desk.

"Oh, sorry." Tamsin said smirking, lifted her ass off the desk and left the lab swiftly without looking back. She just waved her hand dismissively.

Lauren could tell that the detective wasn't really sorry at all.

"What a bitch." Lauren sighed rolling her eyes.

.

* * *

><p>"Hey, where's detective Thornwood?" Tamsin asked a police officer when she arrived at a crime scene. "He called me to come here."<p>

"He went to pick up Dr Lewis. I reckon they'll be here soon." He replied. "Oh, here they come." He pointed at Dyson's approaching car.

Tamsin strolled to meet the two arrivals. She hadn't talked to the blond doctor for almost a week. Not since their quite irksome first meeting. She had seen her from a distance, but that was it. Tamsin had had a weird urge to go see the doctor, to make up some errand, but squashed the feeling quickly and had managed to stay away. The detective reached the car and opened the door for the doctor, who hopped gracefully out and reached back in to grab her bag without a hello.

"You usually come out to check the crime scene, Doc?" Tamsin said curiously.

"No. Only when Dyson asks me to come. Not really my specialty." Lauren said curtly and moved pass Tamsin to talk to other crime scene investigators milling about.

Well, she seems royally pissed. Maybe those files I sat on were ruined, Tamsin thought with some regret and that surprised her. She usually had no regrets whatsoever. Tamsin stood with her hands on her hips scanning the area and ever so subtly sneaking glances at the blond doctor. Then she caught herself and huffed under her breath.

"Why the hell am I ogling her? I don't even like her! She's annoying. Stop it! Look away."

But still Tamsin kept vigilantly looking at the blond doctor as she checked the body lying on the ground and processed the scene. Doctor Lewis obviously saw something interesting on the ground, because she was now bending over. And giving Tamsin a great view of her jean-clad ass. The doctor moved a bit and again crouched down.

Oh my god! Stop with the bending over already.. I'm only a fae after all and there are limits to my self control, Tamsin groaned trying desperately to avert her eyes from the blond's glorious behind and exposed lower back. She fought to keep her eyes on other things, other people on the scene, even her own feet, but the doctor was like a magnet to the detective's wandering eyes. Stop it, before she catches you gawking at her.. Stop it, Tamsin ordered herself. That would be so embarrassing. Crap, I seriously need to get laid, she groaned.

"Hey, Dyson! Could you come here for a bit?" Tamsin heard Lauren call out. She saw Dyson heading to Lauren and decided to join them uninvited.

"What's up Doc?" Tamsin quipped earning a glare from Lauren. Well, at least that's something, she thought.

Doctor Lewis turned to Dyson and handed him an evidence bag. "This looks like a small piece of skin. Might be from the killer or not. But anyway it's possible to get dna sample. Also we've bagged the victims hands. There may be more evidence under his fingernails."

Tamsin heard Dyson only saying "Hmm." As he turned the bag in his hand to get a better look of the almost nonexistent strip of.. well, something.

Lauren continued explaining in great detail the blood splatter data she had gathered. Dyson was listening attentively. Tamsin not so much. She found it extremely hard to keep herself in check, when the other blond was geeking out so adorably. She's adorable, Tamsin realized shocking herself. What the hell am I doing?! Don't think like that! I'm just intrigued by her, because she's not taking any of my shit and is totally ignoring me. I'm interested only, because she obviously hates me. That must be it, the detective decided and nodded her head slightly.

Lauren and Dyson were both engrossed with something on Lauren's tablet. Lauren kept tapping the device gently and saying to Dyson 'see' and 'here'. Dyson kept nodding and humming. Tamsin couldn't see what the hell they were doing. But she narrowed her eyes, when she saw Dyson getting closer and closer to the doctor and finally placing his hand on her lower back. What the hell is up with that? She pondered with a weird sinking feeling in her stomach. Lost in her thoughts, she realized only after a minute or two that Lauren had already excused herself to go consult with the medical examiner.

"Why is the Doc here?" Tamsin asked Dyson, who was still standing beside her looking at Lauren.

"I asked her to come. She's here to help." Dyson said with a smile on his face.

"But she's not csi or the medical examiner. She's an ordinary doctor isn't she? She likes cutting up people. Alive people." Tamsin went on snarkily.

"She is a doctor, but there's nothing ordinary about her. She's helped us with difficult cases before. Lauren is scary smart." Dyson defended.

"Yeah and you have the hots only for her big brain." Tamsin sneered. "Are you getting it on with the Doc?" She spat venomously.

"What?" Dyson scoffed meeting Tamsin's eyes and seeing the scowl on her face.

"Well, you two looked awfully cozy. Touching and stuff." Tamsin snapped.

She had no idea why the thought of Lauren with her partner bothered her. She couldn't believe she was jealous of the blond. I have to keep these disturbing feelings to myself, until they blow over. And they will blow over, she declared silently.

"Jealous are you?" Dyson smirked wiggling his eyebrows. "Of me or of her?" He had not yet seen his new partner so out of balance. It was weird, but refreshing. Maybe the blond detective wasn't as stoic and unfeeling as she tried to be.

"Shut up! Not jealous. Worried. We need to concentrate on solving this case. So I hope the smoking hot doctor doesn't affect your work performance." Tamsin snarled and began to walk away. Her face paled when she realized what she had said and heard Dyson yell after her.

"Hey Tamsin! At least now I know who you were jealous of!" Dyson hollered. "You didn't call me smoking hot. I'm kinda offended you know." Dyson laughed and headed to meet the officers inspecting the area, leaving flustered Tamsin huffing in embarrassment.

Well, shit. That didn't go well. Whatever! I don't care how hot she is or how fascinating she seems, I'm gonna stay distant and purely professional. Not a problem. I dislike her. And she hates me, Tamsin rattled inwardly.

"No need to fret. I bet I can be totally professional with doctor Hotpants." Tamsin sighed miserably. Her inner voice kept adamantly yapping her not to bet on that.

.

* * *

><p>So there it is - Thanks for reading :)<p>

A/N I have some ideas for this story, but I'd love to hear if you think I should continue with this or scrap it.


	2. Experiment

Thanks for reading, reviewing and favoriting! Didn't expect such a nice response to this story. Sweet :)

Here we are - Second installment. Aaand I'm writing two stories at the same time now. Are those the bells of doom I hear? Yay.

xo

* * *

><p>"Good afternoon Doctor Lauren. It's me Detective Tamsin. See my badge?" Tamsin said condescendingly and tapped the badge clipped to her waist.<p>

She had decided to be snarky and keep the other blond at an arms length. If she didn't, she was sure to try and bed the hot doctor or worse. She could fall for the geeky scientist and that would be horrible. That was something Tamsin just did not do. She didn't do relationships, feelings and all that emotional shit.

Lauren did not bite, but answered over pleasantly instead. "Good afternoon Detective Tamsin. What brings you to my lab today?"

"Dyson said you have some evidence analysis ready to collect."

"Oh, yes. Here." Lauren handed a folder to Tamsin. "Some of the tests are still being done in the other lab. Might take a few hours."

"Hey Doctor Lewis. We're here for you to experiment on." A beautiful brunette woman smiled from the open door. Behind her was another gorgeous woman, but with long red hair.

"Aife and Morgan. Nice to see you. Please come in!" Lauren beamed not noticing the scowl on Tamsin's face.

"Why are they here?" Tamsin growled.

"Oh, hello Tamsin." Aife and Morgan greeted icily. "Fancy meeting you here." Aife spat.

Tamsin said nothing and met Lauren's eyes. "Why are they here?" She repeated in a low dangerous tone.

"They have graciously agreed to be my test subjects for the day." Lauren said happily.

"Don't you know that animal testing is frowned upon?" Tamsin taunted making the two women hovering behind Lauren snarl.

"Shut up. Not that it's any of your business, but I've tried to do lab tests on my chi and I know it is very potent, but it's difficult to get exact results. And I'm very interested to see how it feels. The process of feeding. Hence the succubi. They can give me a narrative of their experience. I want to experience the chi extraction myself too."

"You're gonna let them snack on you? Are you nuts?!" Tamsin exclaimed angrily. "Those dorks could kill you. They tried to snack on me once, but I put an end to that." She pointed at the two succubi glaring at her. "With excessive use of force."

"Are you two together? 'Cause if you are, I'd rather she left the room, when we experiment." Aife smirked mockingly and pointed at Tamsin.

"No offence Valkyrie, but I don't want you to bite my head off for snacking on your girl." She added hissing in Tamsin's face with a crooked grin. "Or more than just a little snacking. She'd like that, I bet."

"She's not my girl!" Tamsin screeched trying to sound offended. "But let's be clear, I'm not leaving you two with her alone, succubitch. I'm staying." She said menacingly.

"Stop with the name calling! So, I guess there's some.. animosity between you all?" Lauren intervened.

She was not surprised that the blond detective was a valkyrie. She kind of had that warrior vibe going on. Maybe I should ease up on her a bit, angry and vengeful valkyries can be terrifying, Lauren mused. Or maybe I'll push the envelope a bit and see what her limits are. She seems like such a sweetheart, Lauren snickered sarcastically.

"Yeah, you guessed right. 'nuff said." Tamsin ground out.

"Oh?" Lauren prodded, but the valkyrie did not care to elaborate. "Okay. But to ease your worries, I seriously doubt that they would or even could kill me. In any case, I'm doing this." Lauren said with finality.

"Your research, experiment or whatever is gonna end up in a total fucking disaster. Mark my words. Those two can't be trusted." Tamsin predicted snarkily. She really didn't want to expose the doctor to these snack-happy succubi. Maybe she could change the doctor's mind about this, if she taunted her enough.

"This experiment is going to be a success!" Lauren snarled back. The valkyrie was really getting on her nerves!

"You're willing to bet on that?" Tamsin goaded the doctor. She thought the doctor would never take that bet. She thought wrong.

"I am!" Lauren snapped without thinking.

"Great! It's a bet!" Tamsin declared enjoying Lauren's shocked face. She reckoned that the doctor had not intended to agree to take the bet. Any bet.

"So if you're right and your experiment today is a success, in the future I'll stay out of your lab as much as possible. Minimal contact. But if you're wrong and your succubi suck, no pun intended, you'll buy a drink for me at the Dal and I'll beat you at pool. We'll make a night of it." Tamsin said coolly.

"The Dal? You hate me! Why would you wanna go out with me?" Lauren barked not believing the situation she'd gotten herself in with this absolutely irritating woman.

"We're not going out! Pffft. What are you – delusional?" The valkyrie exhaled as if she was outraged of such a ridiculous notion. "You hate me more than I hate you, so it'll be pure torture for you. I can guarantee that!" Tamsin hissed smirking.

"Fine! I'll take that bet!" Lauren hissed back.

"You already did, Doc!" Tamsin grinned.

"If this little lover's spat is over, can we get on with this?" The younger succubus said eagerly eyeing the doctor.

"Shut it!" Tamsin and Lauren said in unison and then huffed glancing at each other.

"Please have a seat. We'll do the questionnaire first." Lauren told Aife and Morgan after taking a deep breath and motioned to the large table with a stack of papers on top of it.

"Okay, you do that and I'll go grab myself a coffee and a donut and come back to stay and see you do your thing." Tamsin said her eyes gleaming in mischief. She would stay and make everyone uncomfortable and sabotage the upcoming suckfest. "I'll be right back."

"No! You're not staying here!" Lauren forbade horrified.

"Of course I am! I'm hanging around to wait for the rest of test results to be finished." Tamsin explained.

"So go to the other lab to hang out!"Lauren snapped.

"No! Where's the fun in that. Also we made a bet! I need to supervise, I'm staying. I think I'll rather enjoy observing this experiment. And surely you'd like another set of eyes? I can also give you a _narrative_ of my observations." Tamsin smirked as she headed out the door toward the cafeteria. "Be right back! Don't start without me! I wouldn't want to miss anything!"

.

* * *

><p>Tamsin quickly grabbed a cup of coffee and two donuts to go from the cafeteria and sprinted back to Lauren's lab. She wasn't sure why she decided to provoke Doctor Lewis to bet on the research. And furthermore she felt a bit of dread thinking what would happen, if she lost the bet. She'd have to stay away from the blond and that for some reason didn't please Tamsin at all. The doctor had some how wiggled under her skin, the valkyrie understood gasping. I don't have feelings for her, I just find her hot. That's not so bad. Not bad, Tamsin hummed as she opened the lab door. But I need to stop this experiment before those succubi's suck the pretty doctor dry. She obviously doesn't have any sense of self-preservation, she scoffed.<p>

"So, what's happening now?" Tamsin perked up, when she saw Lauren and the succubi end their interview session and stand up. She had destroyed her coffee and donuts ages ago and was getting bored just sitting there.

"I told you sit in the corner and keep your mouth shut." Lauren growled.

"Yeah, sorry. I usually don't follow orders that well." The valkyrie quipped making Lauren groan. "So, what are you doing?" She asked again.

"Morgan is gonna extract my chi and tell me what it feels like and I'll make notes and take some blood samples and such."

"Oh. So she's gonna kiss you?" Tamsin hissed with an uneasy feeling.

"Well, um, something like that." Lauren said suddenly uncomfortable. Why did the detective had to be butting in. This was weird and awkward enough without her here asking questions and making rude comments. Lauren had only once before met the two succubi. So she didn't know them. Not really. The Morrigan had introduced them to her, when she was planning on starting this research. "She'll feed from me."

"Yeah, right. Are you sure you want to do that?" Tamsin huffed giving Aife and Morgan intimidating stares. They were looking way too happy and eager to lock their lips to Lauren's in Tamsin's opinion. If they hurt the doctor or tried to enthrall her and take the study a step further, Tamsin would kick their asses. To protect Doctor Lewis. Because the doctor was a valuable asset to the local police and to the sick. That's the only reason, she stressed silently trying to convince herself.

"Okay. I'm ready." The younger redheaded succubus breathed her eyes flickering blue as she stepped closer to the blond doctor.

"Do we really need an audience?" Morgan motioned to Tamsin and Aife. "I'd love to give you the whole experience." She husked in Lauren's ear making the blond gasp and shiver.

"Audience is staying." Tamsin growled looking the succubi with burning eyes. "I'm not leaving."

"I know it's a little.." _A lot._ "..uncomfortable, but I think it's safer for us both that they are here." Lauren explained uneasily her eyes darting between the women in the room. This is so not how I imagined this experiment going, she moaned.

"So, um, let's do it." Lauren continued after a beat. "Please be careful. Start slow. And if you feel weird in anyway during this, um, test, stop at once. And I'll do the same. Okay?" She said looking at Morgan and then glancing at Tamsin, who nodded as if to say she'd have Lauren's back.

Morgan suddenly pulled Lauren flushed against her and connected their lips greedily. She began to pull chi eagerly from the blond keeping her hands tightly around the doctors waist.

"Hey, don't go grabbing her!" Tamsin barked and started to stalk towards the two women.

The succubus let out a little lustful moan and locked her lips harder against Lauren's, but only a few seconds later the greedy succubus dropped flat on her back on the floor before Lauren could catch her.

Lauren dropped to her knees and worriedly checked the succubus. "She fainted. Vitals are strong. She's unconscious, but she's alright. She's sleeping."

"Are you okay Doc?" Tamsin asked worriedly. She had never seen anyone be this coherent after a succubus' lust attack.

"I'm fine." Lauren nodded.

"Wow, that was a bit of an anticlimax." The Valkyrie let out a big laugh. "Your research seems to be going down in flames." She smirked at the doctor, who just huffed impatiently.

"Please help me get her on the bed."

Tamsin yanked Morgan off the floor and dragged her to a lab bed in the corner. Lauren followed them and made some notes on her tablet and once more checked the passed out succubus over. "She's alright."

* * *

><p>"There's one bed left for an unconscious sorry-ass succubus." Tamsin sneered watching Aife stalking closer to the doctor.<p>

"I'll do better." Aife said confidently her eyes glowing bright blue and trained on Lauren. "I'm sure."

Tamsin scowled at her. "Do you have a death wish? Your.. Friend or whatever just dropped like a sack of potatoes and you're so eager to follow? The floor is not that soft, you know."

"I know. I am willing to take that risk." The older succubi answered while she eyed Lauren with barely controlled desire. "So doctor Lauren, may I?" She asked as she put her hands gently on the blonds shoulders.

"You may, but please remember to take it slow." Lauren reminded.

"Yeah, wouldn't want to peel you off the floor too." Tamsin quipped with sarcasm lacing her voice.

"Hmm." Aife just hummed. "I'm ready." She whispered and brought her lips softly to Lauren's. She glided her lips over the doctor enjoying the experience. The succubus pried open the doctor's lips with her tongue and slowly pulled chi, but only a little. She caressed Lauren's neck with her fingers and returned her lips to Lauren's kissing the doctor gently. Lauren's eyes fluttered shut.

"That feels good." Lauren got out softly, before she felt the succubus hungrily latch on to her lips again. She felt her chi being forcefully tugged and she was about to push Aife away, but suddenly it was all over. When she opened her eyes she saw Aife sprawled on the floor like big starfish. Tamsin was standing right next to her with blazing eyes.

"I was about ready to rip her a new one! She used her powers on you! That bitch!" The valkyrie raved.

"Are you okay?" She asked concerned.

"Yeah, thanks I'm fine. Just a bit dazed." Lauren admitted a little hoarsely.

"You're some strong fae!" Tamsin breathed. "Not many would be standing after that. Let alone talking. What are you?" She asked curiously.

"Don't you know that it's rude to ask?" Lauren said flicking her eyes to Tamsin's.

"I do know. I just don't care. I'm rude. So?"

"I'm a nymph." Lauren conceded.

"A nymph? Nymphs can't take a succubus attack." The valkyrie mocked.

"Well, I'm a supernymph." Lauren snapped dryly rolling her eyes.

"Okay, okay. Nymph it is." Tamsin said surrendering and held a hands up.

"Did you get her off me?" Lauren asked after a moment.

"I was about to, but didn't get a chance to, before she dropped just like the other one. She lasted only a few seconds longer." Tamsin recounted. "Too bad she didn't fall on her face.."

"Sorry-ass succubus." She scoffed angrily. She took a deep breath and calmed herself down. She did have a bet to settle.

"So, I wouldn't call this a monumental success, would you?" Tamsin smirked and motioned to the unconscious test subjects.

"No." Lauren muttered. "Shit."

"Shit indeed." Tamsin grinned. "You're going out with me tomorrow for our.." _date_ "..meet and greet."

"How's eight?" Tamsin said. "Do you want me to pick you up or.."

"I'll get there on my own." Lauren sighed cursing herself for taking the bet.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading :)<p>

A/N Chapter 3 most likely not up until next week.


	3. Meet and greet

Thank you for reading, reviewing and favoriting! Love your support :)

So next up - 'date night'!

.

* * *

><p>"Finally!" Tamsin snapped angrily, when Lauren sat down at her table at the Dal. "I thought you weren't gonna show!" She tried to hide her more than slightly hurt feelings.<p>

Just a moment ago the valkyrie had been sure that the doctor had brushed her off. She didn't quite understand or accept the relieved happy feeling she got, when she saw Lauren coming toward her table. She had to greet her snidely to conceal the fact that she was elated to see the other woman. She wasn't stood up after all and that gave the valkyrie a soft fuzzy feeling inside. Gross, she realized. What the hell is wrong with me?! She fretted.

"Sorry. There was an emergency at the hospital. I was pulled into surgery." Lauren sighed motioning for the waiter. "I didn't have your number. Otherwise I would have called." She stated looking Tamsin in the eyes.

"Oh, okay. I believe you, Doc. Give me your phone." Tamsin ordered in a flat tone with her hand outstretched. "And unlock it."

"What? Why?" Lauren scoffed scowling. "I'm not giving you my phone."

"Jeez! Relax! I'm not going to start calling adult phone lines. I'll put my number in your contacts." Tamsin smirked.

The waiter came to their table. "What can I get you girls?" He asked earning a glare from Tamsin with the use of 'girls'.

"I'll have a white wine and she'll have.." Lauren faded out, before continuing. "Let me guess, Dark Belch?"

"Yeah, my favorite." Tamsin nodded.

"Figures." Lauren just said and smiled to the waiter, who scribbled in his pad.

"I'll bring your drinks in a moment." He said and headed to the bar.

Lauren thanked the man and turned to Tamsin. "So now what?"

"Now we'll wait for our drinks and then I'm gonna beat your scientific ass at pool." Tamsin spoke confidently.

"You wish." Lauren sneered.

.

* * *

><p>Tamsin secured a pool table for them and fetched the cue sticks and new drinks. Why does this feel like a date to me? I'm waiting on her hand and foot, she huffed silently. I think I'm in trouble here. She came back to Lauren, who was standing next to the pool table. Tamsin handed her the cue and rum 'n coke.<p>

"Thanks." Lauren said as she took the offered cue and drink. "Hard liquor? Trying to get me drunk Detective?" She commented after a small sip from the cool glass.

"Maybe. Have you played much?" The valkyrie asked nonchalantly trying to get a handle on the doctors pool playing abilities. I might try to con her into betting on something again, she pondered.

"No, not much." The doctor lied easily. "What's this?" She asked innocently taking the billiard chalk between her fingers.

Tamsin snickered inwardly. This is going to be so easy. "That's a chalk. You can rub it on the tip of your cue to get friction between the tip and the ball." She explained knowingly.

"So, the loser always buys the next round?" Tamsin suggested cheekily. She was certain, that she wouldn't need to pay for her drinks for the rest of the night. Like taking candy from a baby, she rejoiced.

"I find that acceptable." Lauren said trying to hide her grin by taking another sip from her drink. "Can I go first?"

"Knock yourself out." Tamsin relented easily and stepped a few steps back and leaned her back against the wall.

Soon she was distracted by the other blond's body stretching and bending alluringly. Lauren leaned on the edge of the table and prepared carefully before making the first shot. Tamsin's eyes were roaming greedily over that glorious body that was now moving about the pool table. No harm in looking, she determined.

"A new game?" Lauren called out startling the valkyrie from her rigorous ogling.

"What?" Tamsin scoffed baffled.

"You want to play another game?" The doctor clarified and motioned to the now empty billiard table. Only the white cue ball was left on the top of it.

"What the hell did you do?" Tamsin screeched with wide eyes.

"I won. I'll take another rum 'n coke. Thanks." Lauren smirked.

"Fine! You got lucky. Set it up again. I'll get another round." Tamsin said scowling, finished her beer and stomped to the bar.

"I'll start the next game!" She barked on her way.

After numerous games and drinks she had bought Lauren, Tamsin was finally ready to call it quits and cut her losses. There obviously was no way in hell that she'd ever beat the doctor. Her pride was long gone and so was most of her cash.

"Crap! Enough pool. Let's go sit. I have had my ass handed too many times by now." Tamsin grumbled to Lauren who was grinning from ear to ear. Who would have known that the seemingly geeky and sweet doctor was a ruthless pool shark, the Valkyrie mused bitterly. Shit.

.

* * *

><p>"Where did you learn to play like that?" Tamsin asked curiously as they sat down with refreshed drinks in their hands.<p>

"I have an older brother, Thomas. He taught me." Lauren said with her eyes twinkling. "My parents still have a billiards table in the basement. I've played ever since I was a kid."

"Of course you have." Tamsin huffed grimly.

"When I was in medical school, I used to play pool to get some extra money. Easy money! People shouldn't underestimate me." Lauren snickered winking and gave Tamsin a big smile. She was feeling the effects of the vast amounts of alcohol she'd consumed. I think I'm a bit drunk, she realized. Just don't start flirting with the hot valkyrie, she reminded herself.

"I see that." The detective said softly. "I'll try not to do that mistake again." She was captivated by the smiling doctor. The really, really beautiful doctor, who was smiling _at_ her. The valkyrie gave a little smile back, which shocked her. She never smiled. Grinned maybe, but smile.. No. Oh this is so bad, Tamsin knew.

Was that a smile, Lauren thought bewildered. She had yet to see the other blond smile. Tamsin was really beautiful, when she wasn't scowling or snarling. No, don't go there. Think about something else. Talk about something else, the doctor snapped inwardly.

"I've could have tapped that you know." Lauren confessed drunkenly her finger not so discreetly pointed at the Morrigan who was talking to Trick. So not what I should have said, she groaned.

Lauren glanced again at Trick and Evony. They both seemed serious and conversing civilly in the corner. Which Lauren found a bit weird, because Trick and Evony weren't exactly friendly with each other. Something's going on, she thought. But soon her intoxicated musings were cut off by her drinking companion.

"What?! You wanted to get it on with her?!" Tamsin nearly yelled. "Really? The Morrigan? That's kinda..gross." She finished feeling jealous. The Morrigan wasn't good enough for the doctor in Tamsin's opinion.

"No! Well, yes. She wanted to. And I wanted to. But um.. I think, you should never sleep with your boss." Lauren sounded a little disappointed. "It could have been good.." She ended wistfully taking yet another sip from her drink. She had lost count of her drinks hours ago it seemed. She knew she should call it a night already. Before she did something she'd regret. She had already overshared stuff.. But she didn't want to go yet. To her amazement she had had a nice time with the other blond tonight. But a few drinks more and she'd move to her flirty stage. If she hadn't already. That would not end well. Pleasantly maybe, but it would be bad, Lauren knew.

"She's your boss?" Tamsin said surprised.

"Well, yeah kinda. One of them. I mainly work for the hospital. But I work around. You know, I'm unaligned like so many nowadays, so I also sometimes work for both the Morrigan and the Ash."

"Oh." Tamsin acknowledged. "So, you got a rule not to have sex with you meal tickets?" She asked.

"Yeah. Too many complications." Lauren answered while twirling her the straw in her drink.

"You have other rules than no sex?" Tamsin teased with a crooked grin even when she knew she was now playing with fire. She really should steer the conversation away from sex. The doctor with her sparkling hazel eyes and beautiful smile looked good enough to eat and Tamsin only had so much self control.

"I do like sex! Just not with.." Lauren blurted out. "I think I've drank way too much." She groaned placing her head on the table.

"You're still conscious right? Haven't drank too much then. And I know you like sex. You're probably an insatiable sexy sex machine, I'd like to have my hands.." Tamsin blushed which was totally out of character for her, when she realized she'd said that aloud. She was thankful that the doctor wasn't looking at her. She cleared her throat embarrassed trying to think of something else to say. She could feel her cheeks burning. Say something safe. This was getting out of control.

"What?" Lauren spoke softly with her head still on the table. This evening was veering into a dangerous territory. I'm drunk and horny. Not a good combination to be talking about sex with the irresistible… irritating valkyrie, Lauren corrected. "What do mean?" She asked more huskily than she intended.

"Well, you're a nymph. I don't know much about your kind, but you lot are very willing and very hot, aren't you?" Tamsin whispered. She had attempted to sound humorous, but everything she had said came out in a husky almost pleading tone that did not hide her burning desire. And did not go unnoticed by Lauren.

"You think I'm hot?" Lauren said seductively lifting her eyes to latch on Tamsin's. Somewhere in her intoxicated mind a warning bell rang out - What the hell are you doing?! Go home and go to bed. Alone! Her inner voice continued bellowing, but that did not stop her. Not anymore.

"You're very hot too Detective Tamsin." Lauren said throatily with her flashing eyes still locked on Tamsin. "You're so beautiful, when you smile Tamsin. You should smile more." She said softly.

"Oh?" Tamsin gasped at the desire visible in the doctor's hazel eyes. Lauren's gaze was roaming over Tamsin hungrily. The valkyrie swallowed slowly. She could feel her own desire bubbling to surface. Hot and bothered, that was what she was feeling. She knew she needed to diffuse this situation, but kept her own eyes latched on the doctor unable to look away. I'm in so much trouble, Tamsin sensed. Big trouble.

"Um, so Lauren.. Do you want to get out of here?" Tamsin all but croaked out. Oh hell. That just slipped out! I wasn't going to say that, Tamsin thought in panic. What the fuck are you doing?! You were supposed to hate her. To torment her. Not drink and play pool, smile and laugh and fall into bed with her. In a sweaty, hot, horny tangled heap, she imagined. Shit this is so bad. Why does she have to be so fucking alluring to me? Tamsin groaned. What if she says yes? What if she says no.. The valkyrie's head was spinning with different scenarios.

"Yes." Lauren breathed. "My place?"

Tamsin managed to nod. "Let's go."

.

* * *

><p>After a short cab ride the two women entered Lauren's apartment. Lauren went in first and dropped her keys in the bowl on the side table. The shed her jacket on the back of the grey couch. Tamsin wandered in after her, eyes scanning the space.<p>

"Nice crib, Doc. Huge." Tamsin made a gesture with her hands.

"Thanks. I like it."

"Do want something to drink?" Lauren asked as she headed to the kitchen. "Water?"

"Water helps to prevent hangovers, you know. Dehydration is the main cause of the morning headache. Headaches come from dehydration. Our body's organs try to make up for their water loss by stealing water from the brain, causing the brain to decrease in size and pull on the membranes that connect the brain to the skull, resulting in pain." Lauren rattled from the kitchen and then plopped herself on the couch next to Tamsin and handed her a tall class of water.

"Thanks for the science lesson, Doc." Tamsin said and took a long sip of her water before placing the class on the coaster on the coffee table. The doctor was unbelievably adorable, when she was geeking out, Tamsin remembered.

"So.." The valkyrie breathed hesitantly and turned to face the nymph.

"So.." Lauren countered. "Is this really a good idea?" She whispered moving closer and dropped her eyes to Tamsin's full lips.

Tamsin leaned in and connected their lips. "This is a bad idea." She said softly against the doctor's mouth, but deepened the kiss nevertheless. Bad idea, her mind kept telling, but her body could not care less. Not when she was overwhelmed with arousal as the doctor's hands traveled on her body.

"Where's the bedroom?" Tamsin croaked out, her lips still attached to the doctor's.

"That way." Lauren gestured vaguely with her hand. Her lips were languidly moving against Tamsin's. Occasionally nipping and pulling at the luscious lips with her teeth.

Tamsin pulled Lauren up with her off the couch and placed her hands firmly under the blond's delectable ass. She bent her knees a little and hoisted the slim doctor up. Lauren made a surprised sound, grabbed Tamsin behind the neck and wound her legs tightly around the valkyrie's waist.

"You're so hot, when you get all macho Tamsin." She breathed and latched her lips back on Tamsin's.

They reached the bedroom and Tamsin laid Lauren on the bed and quickly took off her jacket and jeans and climbed on top of the doctor. Lauren's eager hands began roaming the detective's half-clad body making Tamsin release soft sounds of approval. Suddenly Tamsin lifted herself off the doctor despite her protest and swiftly yanked Lauren's jeans off of her. She lowered her body back onto Lauren kissing the doctor softly at first, until she felt the other woman push her tongue inside her mouth and a deft hand snake under her shirt and began kneading her breast. Tamsin latched her mouth on Lauren's her own tongue gliding frantically against the nymph's. The room was filled with heavy breathing, moaning and wet kissing noises.

"Are we really doing this?" Tamsin pulled up still straddling Lauren and managed to ask through her lustful haze.

"Come back here." Lauren husked out. She tugged Tamsin's top off and pulled the woman's mouth back to her hungry lips. Lauren deftly unhooked the valkyrie's bra and tossed it aside. Lauren brought her hand to massage Tamsin's breast making her groan loudly. Tamsin moved so that she was laid flat on Lauren's body, her upper body slightly elevated to give room for the nymphs roaming hands. The valkyrie was not able to resist grinding herself against the woman.

"We are.. doing this." Lauren whispered as she spread her legs wider letting Tamsin's lower body fall between them. Tamsin moaned wantonly as a response to Lauren bucking up inadvertently against her.

"Oh. Okay.." The valkyrie got out, before devouring the nymph writhing under her.

.

* * *

><p>Tamsin laid quietly on the bed. Lauren was propped on her side and her breathing was heavy and even. Tamsin knew the blond had fallen asleep. She carefully rolled over to look at the other woman. The doctor looked so gorgeous bathing in soft moonlight flowing through the window. Tamsin lifted her arm and slipped her fingers in Lauren's hair and softly swiped the errand hairs tugging them behind the blond's ear. She left her palm rest on Lauren's cheek, slowly caressing the skin with the pad of her thumb.<p>

"What the hell I'm I doing?" She exhaled softly. "I can't stay. That's not me. I don't stay."

Tamsin resisted the urge to kiss the nymph and carefully removed her body off the bed and put her clothes on. She really didn't want to leave, but she was too scared to stay.

With a last final glance at the peacefully slumbering woman, she left the room closing the door quietly and let herself out of the apartment.

"That's not me." The valkyrie sighed sadly hoping that someday she would be more brave.

.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading :)<p>

A/N I basically stole the hangover bit from the net somewhere just edited it a bit. Had to confess :)


	4. Professional

A thank you to all you lovely people reading this story :)

* * *

><p>.<p>

It was four days after Tamsin had left Lauren's apartment in the middle of the night. They hadn't seen or talked to one another since then. Lauren had not reached out and neither had Tamsin. Now the blond detective was nervously hovering outside of the doctor's closed lab door. She was there out of necessity. Dyson was away for the day and Lauren had some data for their ongoing case. Tamsin would much rather be somewhere else. The blond doctor was dangerous to her. She evoked complicated feelings in the valkyrie. Feelings that she wasn't able to accept.

Tamsin didn't know what to expect after she would open the door. She had not wanted to hurt Lauren's feelings, but she couldn't let herself get hurt either. She was sorry she had sneaked out, but the valkyrie was not good with emotions and feelings. She had the need to protect herself by staying distant. She kept the walls around her heart high. She didn't let anybody in. The pull she felt for the other blond was alarming. It could break her walls and her heart with it.

"Hey, Doc." Tamsin said warily when she finally entered the lab.

"Hey." Lauren answered flatly. "You're here for the sample results?"

"Yes. And the final blood splatter analysis." Tamsin clarified eyeing the doctor uncomfortably trying to figure out how angry she was.

"All you need is here." Lauren said and tapped the small pile of folders on her desk with her pen.

"Thanks. Um, I.. Well.." Tamsin stuttered as she grabbed the files off the desk. "About the other night.."

"No need to go there. It was just sex detective Tamsin. I get it. I'm not angry. I'm a little disappointed. I wasn't pleased to find that you had fled in the middle of the night, but I'll live." Lauren said with a sting in her voice.

"Yeah. But I'm.." Tamsin began carefully.

"I'm not gonna ask you to marry me. Relax. It was a one night thing. We are both on the same page." She scoffed glancing at the rigid detective hoping the woman would just go away.

Lauren had been utterly disappointed and hurt, when she had realized that Tamsin had left without saying anything. Without even a goddamn note! It had stung. But really it was her own fault. She was fascinated by the woman. But Tamsin had never promised anything more. And now they had to live with this mess. If only I had been able to keep my fucking pants on, she groaned unhappily.

"We'll be professional from now on, again. We can do that, can't we? Work together, right?" The doctor stated finally lifting her eyes to meet the valkyrie's.

"Right." Tamsin said even though she didn't know, if that was actually true.

Tamsin felt something for the blond doctor. Something that she had never felt. It scared her. It was unnerving. She might need to stay away from the nymph for a while. Let the dust settle so to speak. Get myself in check. Stay away from her. Distance, that's the key to success. Dyson can take care of the lab related business, the valkyrie decided as she walked back to her truck.

.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Tamsin! Wanna swing by the lab? I have to go see the chief." Dyson hollered as he came in the station's door the next day and stomped toward the valkyrie.<p>

"I can't go to the lab. You do it." Tamsin muttered.

"Why? What are you saying?" Dyson asked, but was met with silence. "I thought you'd like to go there to see Lauren."

"What did you do?" He prodded accusingly with more volume. He felt protective of the doctor, who he considered a friend. And if his partner had done anything to harm Lauren, he'd let Tamsin feel his fury.

"Nothing." Tamsin replied unconvincingly her eyes locked down on her hands.

"Yeah right." Dyson snapped. "Look at me. What the hell is going on?" He asked his voice hardening.

"I may have slept with Doctor Lewis a couple of nights ago.." Tamsin confessed quietly, her eyes flicking quickly to Dyson and then back down on her cluttered desk.

"May have?"

"Did. We did sleep together." Tamsin confirmed.

"And?"

"And, um, I snuck out, when she fell asleep. I just left.." There was a hint of regret and vulnerability in the blond detective's voice, that Dyson had not heard before.

"Why? Why would you do that? I thought you liked her?" Dyson asked more gently.

"What?! I, I.. I don't like her!" Tamsin said trying to laugh, but it all came out like a strangled half-cry.

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that." Dyson scoffed rolling his eyes.

"Whatever." Tamsin snapped. "Anyway, I was at the lab yesterday and the doc was cold. Ice cold. I think, she hates me. Again. And I think I need some space to figure out..stuff. And she hates me." She finished quietly.

"Fine. I'll go." Dyson relented feeling sorry for her partner, who obviously cared for Lauren, but was too scared to do anything about it.

"Tamsin, Lauren is a great girl. If you have feelings for her, I think you should try and overcome your intimacy issues and go for it. She won't wait forever for you to get your shit together. Just saying." He said nodding and walked away, before Tamsin had a chance to protest.

"I don't do feelings." Tamsin grumbled burying her face in her hands. "Shit."

.

* * *

><p>Lauren picked up her cellphone that was chirping on the side table of her apartment. She saw that it was Trick calling. Why would Trick be calling me, she wondered.<p>

"Hey Trick." She said.

"Hello Lauren." Trick greeted. "I'm calling you to give a heads up that the Morrigan is going to offer you a job. I wanted to ask you to take it."

"Why would you be calling about that?" Lauren asked baffled.

"Well, I know Evony is sometimes overly pushy and controlling and I didn't want you to decline this assignment because of her.. Uh, shortcomings." He said diplomatically.

"What is this about Trick?" Lauren demanded seriously.

"There's a mysterious disease outbreak spreading among the fae in South America. In a town called Puerto Roca. I have contacts and friends there and your expertise is really needed there. The local medical research facility is top of the line. They have a vaccine in the works, but it still needs something. I didn't understand a word they told me, but if you could go and help them with it?" Trick explained.

"How long is this assignment?"

"Hard to say, but as a scientist you know it could very well take months. No exact timeline. You should inform your parents. I've discussed this with Evony and if you accept to go to Roca, she'll make all the other arrangements. Both here and there. Your apartment will be cared for and the hospital will be informed of your leave. In Roca you'll have a flat, your own security, a high-tech lab. Everything you need will be provided." Trick promised.

"The Morrigan will take good care of you Lauren. You are such a valuable asset to us all." Trick assured.

"Okay. How could I refuse. I'll do it. I'll wait for the Morrigan to summon me." Lauren conceded smiling. It sounded important, if she could help in any way, she would. And it would be nice to get away for a while. A change a scenery would be fantastic.

"That's good to hear. Thank you Lauren." Trick said relieved.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Thank you so much for coming Lauren." The Morrigan said and took Lauren's hand and guided her to the couch in her office. She had taken Trick's advice to heart and was going to treat the doctor like she deserved to be treated. She was going to forget that the good doctor was the only one who had ever shot her advances down. Bitter pill to swallow, but the Morrigan was going to be all professional and friendly.

"Trick has already briefed you about the situation in Puerto Roca, right?"

"Yes. I talked with him the other day. And I promised him that I'd go down there. He said you would take care of.." Lauren said, but was cut off by Evony.

"Yes, I've already made arrangements. I've selected a team of doctors to go with you. For the first few nights you have to stay in a hotel, but I'll get you an apartment near the medical center as soon as possible." The Morrigan listed.

"And I'll assign a bodyguard for you. One of my most trusted people. A Valkyrie no less! She'll be with you all the time. She'll keep you safe."

"Oh, no. I can take care of myself. So, there's really no need for a bodyguard. Thanks anyway." Lauren had a feeling who this valkyrie was. And Tamsin as her bodyguard would be a recipe for a disaster.

"Roca is a dangerous city, Lauren. I insist." Evony said resolutely. "The Bodyguard is coming with and that's final. We need to keep you safe. No arguments." She finished with a sharp nod.

"Ah. Well, okay then.." Lauren said deflated understanding that any objections would be futile. She would have to deal with the valkyrie, who had practically vanished after they had had sex. That's gonna be all kinds of fun.

"If that's all, I'll go pack now." Lauren said getting up.

"Car will pick you up in three hours, if that's okay for you. My private plane will be ready for you and your entourage by then." Evony also got up and escorted the doctor to the door.

"Great." Lauren nodded and exited the Morrigan's office.

.

* * *

><p>Tamsin knocked on the pristine white door in front of her. She opened it, when she heard a commanding 'Come in' from inside.<p>

"Hey, you asked to see me?" She said to the Morrigan, who was sitting in a leather chair behind her enormous desk.

"Yes. Nice of you to come." The Morrigan said coldly. "And almost on time!" She snarled.

"Yeah, sorry. I couldn't find a parking spot." Tamsin lied quickly. She really didn't have any excuse for being late. Other than reading fan fiction on her tablet. And she wasn't gonna reveal that to the Morrigan or anyone else for that matter. It was her quilty pleasure. No one needed to know that.

"I've got an assignment for you." Evony informed Tamsin. "You'll go to Puerto Roca in South America for a few months at least. You'll leave today."

"Why?" Tamsin questioned gruffly. What the hell was this about? She didn't want to go to some hot hellhole doing god knows what.

"Because I say so!" The Morrigan all but roared. "Why do you always have to irritate me?" She seethed.

"Sorry. So Puerto Roca?" Tamsin asked sheepisly. Not a good idea to aggravate the boss. Even though the skank tried to get into her doct.. Doctor Lauren's pants.

"Doctor Lewis is going there to help create a vaccine to stop an outbreak down there. You're going with her as her bodyguard." Evony said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"What?! Are you fucking kidding me? I can't go with her! You do know we hate each other, right?" Tamsin screeched, before she could stop herself.

She needed space for the doctor, not to be with her 24/7. The Morrigan did not need to know about her confusing feelings for the doctor. But Tamsin really, really needed to stay away from Lauren. She didn't fall for people. Never. The truth was she had fallen for Lauren. Quickly. Tamsin knew it, but desperately tried to deny it. Surely she just needed time to get her head straight. She needed time and space, so that she could bury these puzzling emotions, the valkyrie anxiously presumed.

"I kid you not. And please remember who you are talking to!" The Morrigan hissed standing up and placing her hands on the desk. She glowered Tamsin evilly like she was almost wishing for her to disobey, so she could blast the valkyrie to smithereens.

"I don't care about your feelings of hate, love or lust! I don't care! I need you to keep her safe! You will not let her out of your sight! Is that understood?!" Evony boomed her eyes blazing with outrage.

Tamsin's eyes widened in apprehension. Maybe I shouldn't piss off the boss so much or she'll kill me on the spot, she realized. Well, great, now I'm going to have to babysit the geeky, hot, irresistible scientist I hooked up with and who is angry at me for the stupid disappearing act, she groaned in agony.

"Yes. Sorry. Understood. I'll protect her with my life." Tamsin promised seriously after collecting herself from her inner meltdown. She knew she would take a bullet for the doctor or more without hesitation, if necessary.

"Good." The Morrigan accepted coolly. "Now, run along. You need to be at the airfield in less than two hours."

"Yes, ma'am." Tamsin nodded before exiting the Morrigan's office.

.

* * *

><p>"What the hell are you doing here?" Lauren snapped, when she saw Tamsin board the plane. She had stupidly hoped that it might be some other valkyrie assigned to protect her after all. No such luck. Crap. She would have to keep the gorgeous green eyed valkyrie at an arms length and concentrate on her work. Not concentrate on the scandinavian blond with soft lips and.. Shit. Stop it! You'll be distant and professional, Lauren warned herself.<p>

"I'm here for you." Tamsin said in false nonchalance as she chucked her bag in the empty seat in front. She had a weird feeling inside her, when she saw the doctor sitting there all beautiful and annoyed. Maybe I'm getting sick or something. Be distant and professional, she decided.

"Yeah?" Lauren muttered.

"The Morrigan has assigned me as your bodyguard." She said. "I'll be Kevin to your Whitney. If you got a problem with that, you can take it up with Evony."

"Yeah, um, no thanks." Lauren said not eager to piss off the Morrigan, who was not known for her empathy nor good heart. Their relationship was just starting to get normal and professional again after Lauren had with some regret declined to hook up with Evony.

"I thought so. Now shut up so I can get some sleep." Tamsin huffed and plopped herself on the seat next to Lauren.

Lauren looked at the detective who already had her eyes closed. "You can't guard me with your eyes closed."

"Shh." Tamsin shushed her. "I'm on the job after we land. Then I'll be on you like white on rice. So, zip it."

"Can't wait." Lauren huffed unhappily.

.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading :)<p>

A/N I made up Puerto Roca. If such a place really exists, it's not this one..


	5. No room

Thank you for your follows, favorites and lovely comments! Warms my heart :)

xoxo

* * *

><p>"Oh, it's hotter than hell in here!" Tamsin whined when they got off the plane. "I'm a Scandinavian for gods sake. I'll melt in this heat!" She grumbled.<p>

"It's not that hot. There's a nice ocean breeze." Lauren countered her hair flowing in the wind. "What's the time? Maybe I have time to go to the beach." She continued addressing the group of doctors trailing behind the two of them.

"It's three pm Doctor Lewis." One of the doctors of Lauren's team said. "Plenty of time to still catch some rays." She smiled.

"Great. Thanks, Sera." Lauren said with a smile. "Maybe I'll go for a swim today."

"There's a pool in hotel. You can swim there, no need to go to a hot hellhole of a beach." Tamsin snarled.

"Who asked you?!" Lauren snapped at Tamsin. "You don't have to come. I'm sure Sera could come with me." She looked questioningly at the tall dark skinned brunette standing next to her. Sera agreed nodding happily.

"Of course I have to come! I'm your bodyguard." The valkyrie hissed. And then sent a few blazing glares at Sera, who instinctively took a couple of steps back.

"Well, you don't have to be. I can take care of myself. Take this as a holiday. I won't tell anyone." Lauren said in a strained voice.

"I made a promise." Tamsin said resolutely. "I promised to keep you safe and I intend to honor that promise."

The valkyrie also knew, that the Morrigan would find out sooner or later, if she'd bail and then she would be fish food. And regardless, Tamsin always kept her promises. That's why she did not make promises lightly.

"Let's go. I have the hotel's address on my phone." Tamsin finished and chucked their bags to the trunk of the car that was waiting for them at the airport. "You and me in this car. The rest can take the other one. I'll drive." She ordered.

"Fine. Whatever." Lauren sighed and got in the back. "Sera, hop in. We'll give you a lift. I think the other car is packed." She hollered from the open window and popped open the other door.

"I'd love to. Thanks." Sera said and put her luggage in the trunk and climbed in next to Lauren.

The Valkyrie glared at the two women seated in the backseat through her rear-view mirror.

"I feel like a cabdriver!" Tamsin snapped sitting all alone in the front.

"Mhm." Lauren just acknowledged. "Well, don't expect to get paid." She said shooting a smirk to Sera.

.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry Doctor Lewis, there's only one room reserved for you and your friend. There must have been some mix up. I'd give you another, but we are totally booked this weekend. I'm very sorry." The receptionist apologized.<p>

Sera had already gotten the key to her room and scampered away swiftly, before the detective's burning glares would turn her to ash. Tamsin was more than happy to see her go. She didn't need anyone fawning over Lauren. She was totally ready to be bitchy and intimidating to scare off the nymph's eager admirers. And she wasn't even ashamed about that. But more than anything, she really needed her own room. Because _she_ was one of those people fawning after the blond and she wouldn't survive sharing a room with the delectable blond. Trouble loomed ahead for her, Tamsin knew.

"Shit." Tamsin groaned.

"It will have to do. Thank you." Lauren groaned and took the offered key from the receptionist. "You'll sleep on the couch or on the floor for all I care." She snarled at Tamsin, who was trailing after her as she made her way towards the elevators.

"Yeah. I figured." Tamsin sighed.

"I'm already regretting coming here." Lauren huffed as she pushed the elevator button to the fifth floor.

Me too, Tamsin thought. How the hell am I going to stay in the same room with her? I'll probably crawl into bed with her before the night is over. I have a little, if any self control, when concerning her. She'd totally kick me out of bed though, Tamsin finished her musings clumly.

.

* * *

><p>"This room's not much to look at." Tamsin rated as they entered the room. "Kinda small.."<p>

"What the hell was Evony thinking?" Lauren hissed. "Two people in this little closet!"

"She probably couldn't get anything else so quickly." Tamsin tried to calm the fretting doctor. And she also knew that, probably Evony had been happy to imagine Tamsin sleeping on the floor in the hallway these first few nights. Which still was a possibility, if Lauren kicked her out.

"It's for a night or two only. And it's right next to the medical center. Ah, I'll be happy to sleep on the couch." Tamsin's eyes were drawn to the uncomfortable looking couch next to the window facing the bed. She'd never fit on it. My back's really not gonna like that death trap, the valkyrie expected.

"I suppose so." Lauren relented. "I think I'll go to the beach now. Sure as hell not gonna stay in here."

"Okay. I'll come with. You can change, while I go fetch an extra pillow and blanket from somewhere." Tamsin suggested.

"Don't go wandering anywhere without me." She begged. "Please." Tamsin even added.

"Hmm." Lauren hummed and rummaged her luggage. "Aha!" She exclaimed and held up her black bikini.

"I'll be right back." Tamsin choked out and fled the room.

I'm not gonna survive this trip, am I? First day here and I have to watch her in a skimpy little bikini! Watch and not touch the warm soft skin on display... She's gonna kill me , if I try to cop a feel… There must be laws against this kind of torture, she groaned. Crap! I should have stayed that night! I should have stayed. I wanted to, she berated herself. Karma, that what this is.. And karma is a bitch, Tamsin realized.

Tamsin scored a pillow and a blanket quite easily after bumping into a maid in the hallway. She headed back to their room with the items tucked under her arm. When she hesitantly opened the door, she saw fully dressed Lauren sitting on the couch obviously waiting for her to return.

"So much for the beach. I need to go the Fae medical center." Lauren informed Tamsin, when the valkyrie came through the door.

"Now?"

"Yeah. They want to show they facility and brief me of the situation."

.

* * *

><p>"Oh, welcome Doctor Lewis! We've been anxiously waiting for your arrival." The man waiting for them at the entrance said.<p>

"I'm Doctor Greg Masterson. Nice to meet you." He shook Lauren's hand excitedly. "Please follow me. I'll show you our labs first."

Doctor Masterson walked a few steps ahead leading them towards the heavily secured area off the medical center.

"What am I, chopped liver?" Tamsin hissed to Lauren. "He didn't acknowledge me at all!"

"Will your bodyguard be escorting you everywhere?" Doctor Masterson asked, before Lauren had a chance to reply to Tamsin's hissing.

"Apparently." Lauren said to the man dryly. "By the Morrigan's orders." She ended glancing at Tamsin.

"Right. We need to get you both passes then. We have a tight security in this section of the hospital. You won't get in without proper clearance."

"Here's our number one lab. We have prepared a workspace for you here. More examination rooms and offices are down the hall. Smaller labs are there also. I'll give you a map. Everything at the hospital is at your disposal, Doctor Lewis. All resources at you beg and call." Doctor Masterson smiled as he swiped them in the restricted area with his card.

"I want a map too." Tamsin informed the man in an irritated tone.

"Yes, of course." The doctor replied without looking at Tamsin. "Doctor Lewis, if you would come with me. I'd like to show you what we've learned of the situation so far." The doctor asked and ushered Lauren to the workspace in front of the far wall. There was a touch screen mounted on the wall with images of cells in various stages flitting on it.

"I'll wait here." Tamsin groaned as sat on the uncomfortable looking chair by a little desk in the corner. She flicked her eyes to Lauren and Greg. Judging by their shared enthusiasm this was gonna be a long night.

After hours of entertaining herself with her phone or nodding off in the hellish chair, she was getting bored and cranky. But then she looked at Lauren, who seemed exhausted, but still kept checking her microscope and making notes and flipping papers and folders around her assigned desk. The doctor really needed a break, Tamsin decided. Or better yet go back to the hotel and rest. They just flew in and already Lauren was working her ass off.

"You haven't eaten." Tamsin said as a statement after hovering a while next to Lauren without being noticed.

"I'm not hungry." Lauren answered distractedly. "I need to finish this." She nodded towards her computer screen.

"I'll go get us something. You'll be safe here, I'm sure." Tamsin ensured. She had found that the lab wing was indeed very well secured. You couldn't get in or out without a proper clearance. Tamsin felt safe to leave Lauren to her microbes or whatever. "I'll be right back."

"Mhmm." Lauren hummed dismissively already engrossed in the images on her screen.

Tamsin soon came back with a tray of snacks and beverages. She had fretted about what to get the doctor. About what she would like. She decided to get something light, but nutritious and hoped Lauren would eat at least some of her offerings.

"Hey. Um, I got you a cup of tea, a soda and a bowl chicken soup with a small sandwich." She listed to Lauren, who wasn't listening. "And a couple of energy bars."

"Lauren?" Tamsin tried to get the blond's attention.

"Hey!" She finally yelled making Lauren flinch in surprise. "The food's here. Eat."

"In a minute." The nymph muttered.

"No. Now. Don't make me baby you, Lauren. I'm not gonna let this go." Tamsin said seriously. "Eat."

"Fine." Lauren huffed and snagged the soup from the tray. As soon as she swallowed the first mouthful, she realized that she was really hungry. Soon all the food, save for the energy bars, was gone and Tamsin stood over her looking pleased.

"What?" Lauren asked.

"Oh, nothing. You're welcome." The Valkyrie said smirking.

"Oh, yeah. Thanks." Lauren said sheepishly. "I was actually quite hungry. You didn't eat?"

"I did." Tamsin eyed the doctor warily. "You get really sucked into your work, Doc. I had a pizza a couple of hours ago."

"Oh. Good." Lauren said and turned back to her computer screen.

She's a total workaholic, a geekmonster! I'll probably have to remove her from here by force, Tamsin grumbled worriedly. The doctor should take better care of herself and not wear herself out in the first few days, the Valkyrie fussed.

"Lights out! We're going to the hotel now." Tamsin announced after an hour and flicked the lightswitch.

"But.." Lauren tried to argue, but not with much fierceness. She was tired.

"No buts. It's already ten o'clock. We've been here for hours! Get your ass in gear, we're leaving." Tamsin dictated.

* * *

><p>"Home sweet home." Tamsin singsonged with fake cheerfulness as she opened their hotel room door and let Lauren enter first.<p>

"Actually I don't care how sucky this room is anymore. I just need to sleep." Lauren said tiredly. "I'll take a shower first, okay?"

"Yeah, sure." Tamsin said and plopped onto the couch. She tried in vain to fit her body comfortably on it. She laid down and let her legs dangle from the edge of the arm rest and closed her eyes. She listened as Lauren turned on the shower.

"I wouldn't have guessed the Doc was one those people who sings in the shower. Not bad." She chuckled as she heard some classic Bon Jovi rendition flowing from the bathroom.

"Your turn." Lauren said startling Tamsin. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

"I wasn't sleeping.. Just resting my eyes." Tamsin deflected.

She had been totally sleeping. And now she was totally trying to avert her eyes from the nymph dressed in boyshorts and a tight top with Piglet on it. It was all kinds of sexy and adorable. I'm in so over my head, the valkyrie whined inwardly and let her eyes sweep over the blond once more.

"Whatever. The shower's free." Lauren grumbled sleepily.

"Thanks." Tamsin said and groaned heavily as she lifted her body off the small couch. Lauren looked at her in concern, but didn't say anything. The doctor climbed in bed and burrowed under the covers, when the detective closed the bathroom door behind her.

Fifteen minutes later Tamsin exited the bathroom and could see that Lauren was already sleeping. Tamsin shuffled quietly pass the bed and sat down on the couch. She silently stared at the slumbering woman. Conflicting and confusing thoughts rattled in the Valkyrie's head. She wanted so much to be close to the blond, but felt that she couldn't. The blond was angry at her and Tamsin was scared.

The thought of loving someone or someone loving her terrified Tamsin. Love equaled ultimate trust in someone to her. And trust meant a chance of getting hurt. Badly hurt. She had always kept her heart safe. Until now. Strong feelings were bubbling within her. Begging to be released. But the Valkyrie could not do that. She had to find another solution for her emotions. Even through her fear and reservations she still longed for Lauren. I don't know what I'm doing, she sighed heavily, laid down and closed her eyes.

.

* * *

><p>"Come to bed Tamsin." Lauren murmured in the dark room hours later.<p>

"I'm fine here. Go to sleep." Tamsin said hoarsely.

"I can't sleep with you groaning constantly. You can't possibly be comfortable on that torture device." Lauren said. "Come here. It's a big bed."

"You're sure?" Tamsin asked softly. Lauren had asked her to sleep next to her. In the same bed. Another chance. The valkyrie felt warm and tingly all over. I'm just tired, she dodged the feelings.

"Yeah. Come here. Let's get some sleep." Lauren said sleepily. "Goodnight." She muttered with a little smile and turned away from Tamsin.

"Goodnight." Tamsin whispered and slowly made her way to the bed.

I don't think I've ever slept with anyone, Tamsin pondered and stood motionless beside the bed. I can do this, she breathed. Lauren is fast asleep already. Just get in there, close your eyes and sleep, she commanded.

The valkyrie lifted the blanket and slipped next to Lauren. She was careful to leave a wide, more than respectable, distance to the other blond. She laid on her back listening to Lauren's soft breathing and soon drifted off too.

When Lauren awoke in the morning, she felt a warm body spooning her tightly. Tamsin's arm was flung over her waist. Her hand nestled under Lauren's breasts on top of her shirt. Lauren sighed contently her eyes fluttering back shut. She didn't want to move. She quite liked to be held by Tamsin. But all too soon she felt the detective start to stir.

"Sorry." Tamsin said groggily, released her grip and moved away from the nymph. "Um, sorry.. I didn't mean to.. Um, you know."

"It's okay." Lauren said getting out of bed. She didn't want to make the stoic valkyrie feel uncomfortable. More than she obviously already was. But who would have known that the abrasive valkyrie was a closeted cuddler. Interesting.

"So, do you want go downstairs for breakfast?" Lauren asked.

"Yeah."

.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading :)<p>

A/N I'll probably have the next chapter up by weekend.


	6. The Bolt

Thank you for your follows, comments, favorites and reading this story. Makes me feel all fuzzy inside :)

This chapter turned out to be much longer than I expected! Sort of got away from me and escalated ;)

xoxo

* * *

><p>"Let's go eat." Tamsin broke Lauren's concentration making her look up from her computer. She was getting sore from sitting in her little chair. Not to mentioned bored. But most of all she was feeling concerned about Lauren. The doctor obviously had the tendency to get lost in her work and forgot to eat or rest. Workaholic, Tamsin huffed.<p>

"What?" Lauren asked distracted. "No. I'm fine. Later. Later." She forced out, before going back to her findings.

"You haven't eaten since this morning. And you've been working diligently for hours and hours. You must be hungry." Tamsin stated. "You'll keel over soon, if you don't take a break. Come on." She ordered and motioned to the door with her hand.

"Hmph. Fine." The doctor complied knowing the valkyrie would not let up.

When they were heading to the cafeteria, Tamsin's phone dinged with incoming e-mail. Tamsin checked it right away.

"We have to get our stuff from the hotel. Evony scored us an apartment close by."

"Thank god." Lauren smiled.

More room and a kitchen of their own would be nice. Not to mention her own bedroom, Lauren sighed relieved. Sleeping with Tamsin was bound to get awkward real soon. One night of unexpected cuddling was manageable, but any more would put Lauren's self control to a test. She was sure to succumb to the temptation and jump on her roomate, if Tamsin spent any more time in her bed. The valkyrie was hot. The sex was.. hot. Images of their night together flashed in Lauren's mind. Oh jeez, think of something else, Lauren groaned hoping she wasn't looking as flushed as she was feeling. Friends, she guiltily ended her internal ramble.

"But we'll eat first and you'll finish your day." Tamsin suggested unaware of Lauren's inner turmoil.

"Um, I'd like that. I need to check a few thing still in the lab. Then I'll have the rest of the evening free." Lauren said a bit more huskily then she hoped.

"Good. You need to rest too." Tamsin said seriously and eyed the doctor curiously. Lauren was looking... Feverish. "You okay?"

"Fine. Let's go." Lauren squeaked and quickly darted to the cafeteria leaving confused Tamsin behind her.

"What the hell was that?" The valkyrie mumbled and followed the doctor, who was scampering away.

.

* * *

><p>"Ooh, I like it!" Lauren exclaimed happily, when they entered the apartment the Morrigan had arranged.<p>

"The building complex is only three years old. Secured. This apartment has got two bedrooms, one bathroom, plenty of closet space, living room and a kitchen. Hard wood floors, big windows.." Tamsin rattled like reading from a brochure making Lauren smirk at her adorableness. "Which room would you like?" The valkyrie finally asked.

"They seem to be the same?" Lauren mused. "I'll take this one." She said and disappeared into the other room.

"Would you like to watch a movie or something?" Tamsin offered as she peeked from Lauren's open door. The blond was diligently putting her things in place.

"Oh, no thanks. It's late. I'm quite tired." Lauren replied and Tamsin felt she was given the brush off, until the blond added. "Maybe tomorrow?"

"Okay." Tamsin gave a little smile. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

.

* * *

><p>Lauren had been working relentlessly for weeks now. Tamsin and Lauren had settled into a certain rhythm. They went early in the morning to the medical center and came home late. They had lunch and dinner at the hospital, but only on Tamsin's orders. The doctor seemed like she couldn't care less about eating forcing Tamsin to make sure she ate.<p>

Besides bickering about eating and resting, the two women had been quite friendly and professional with each other. Lauren had deliberately distanced herself from Tamsin to dampen her undesired need to get her hands on the taller blond. She had buried herself in her work and kept to herself when they were at home. At nights, when Lauren was sneaking a hand down her panties, she purposefully did not think about her hot bodyguard. Maybe I just need to get laid. Not with Tamsin, Lauren had decided.

Lauren had been very distant in the last few weeks to the valkyrie's dismay. Tamsin had been trying to connect with the blond, suggesting movie nights, dinners, but had been shot down every time. At nights, Tamsin's thoughts wandered to the woman sleeping in the other room. She wanted so much to crawl into bed with Lauren and touch her all over with her hands and mouth. Lauren was the star of the valkyrie's fantasies which didn't make Lauren pushing her away any easier to handle. Tamsin knew she needed to try and be just friends with the captivating doctor. It wouldn't be an easy task, Tamsin fretted.

Their movie night Lauren had agreed on weeks ago had been postponed constantly until tonight. To Tamsin's utter joy. Lauren hadn't been able to come up with a good excuse to dodge it. Lauren had been able to leave work in a respectable hour. Actually she'd been practically kicked out by doctor Masterson, who like Tamsin, felt that Lauren needed to take a break and relax. As a result she was off tonight and for the next two days.

"So what movie did you pick?" Lauren asked.

"I remember you mentioned liking scifi, so I got Prometheus. Or we can get something else too. Um, maybe some drama or.." Tamsin knew she was starting to ramble, but couldn't stop herself.

"Prometheus is a good choice. Let's watch that." Lauren smiled approvingly. "Set it up. I'll be right back." She said and disappeared to the kitchen.

Lauren came back and placed couple of bowls on the coffee table. In the bowls were baby carrots, apple slices, cashew nuts and strawberries.

"What's this?" Tamsin eyed the snacks with disgust. They were way too healthy for her. "Where are the chips, popcorn and pizza? The real snacks?" She scolded.

"There wasn't any." Lauren mocked. "Take it or leave it. Start the movie."

"Hmph. Fine." Tamsin relented and popped a strawberry in her mouth.

Lauren made it up to the 50 minute mark, before her eyes fluttered shut. Tamsin noticed it few minutes later, when Lauren leaned on her and rested her head on Tamsin's shoulder. The valkyrie forgot all about the movie and moved her head so that she could rest her eyes on the blond nestled against her. She slowly leaned in and let her breath caress the other woman's lips. Tamsin pulled back with great effort, before their lips made contact. Her heart was beating restlessly against her rib cage. She took a few deep breaths and tried to get back to the movie, but she kept continually sneaking glances at the sleeping doctor. When the movie ended, Tamsin moved carefully trying not to startle the nymph resting on her side.

"Lauren?" She said quietly and swept a strand of blond hair from Lauren's eyes. The doctor's eyes fluttered open slowly, Tamsin's hand still resting on her cheek.

"I fell asleep?" Lauren murmured. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. You were tired. Go to bed." Tamsin said softly and pulled her hand away. No need to reveal Lauren that Tamsin had almost kissed her in her unconscious state, the valkyrie decided.

"Okay. Goodnight Tamsin."

"Goodnight Lauren." Tamsin said and watched the blond go the her room. When she heard Lauren close the door, Tamsin buried her head in her hands and groaned. She had moved from her desire to avoid the blond to wanting nothing more than being close to the woman. What am I going to do, she sighed. I think I've really have fallen for her. And she doesn't want me, Tamsin thought gloomily.

.

* * *

><p>"What smells so good?" Tamsin asked the next morning as she came out of her room.<p>

"I made breakfast. Pancakes, bacon and eggs. Dig in." Lauren said.

"You made me breakfast?" Tamsin looked at Lauren with wide eyes. A tingly happy feeling settled in her chest.

"For us." Lauren corrected, before adding softly "Well, mainly for you. I'll just nibble a little. I was thinking hitting the gym soon. There's one in this apartment complex."

"Thanks." Tamsin smiled happily. She realized she had been smiling quite a lot lately even despite the situation. Maybe this friendship border line desperate pining after the doctor is really good for me, Tamsin mused. "Okay, I'll come with you."

"Oh? You don't need to. I think it's safe there. You need a keycard to get in." Lauren quickly explained. She wanted a little time away from the valkyrie. She missed kissing and hugging and.. other things with someone. Mostly with Tamsin, Lauren admitted silently. She really needed to vent her frustrations, before she pounced on her delicious bodyguard.

"I'll come to check it out for myself. And keep you company." Tamsin said resolutely.

"Okay. Thanks." Lauren sighed.

.

* * *

><p>"you've been holed up in your lab with your nerdy science friends for weeks. Why this sudden interest to exercise?"<p>

"I just felt like running." Lauren huffed in aggravation. No way she'd open up to the valkyrie about her sexual or other frustrations. Their relationship was complicated as it was now. No need to add to that.

"Mhm. Glad I never feel like that." Tamsin scoffed. "I'll sit here." She announced and pulled out her tablet. Just concentrate on your reading. Do not ogle the blond in those tight little shorts and a fitting sports top, the valkyrie told herself. You'll get in trouble. She'll smack you silly. Keep your eyes to your self.

"I love to run, when I have time. I'd much rather run outside though." Lauren mused hopefully flicking her eyes to Tamsin's briefly.

"Well, that's not gonna happen. It's hotter than hell out there. And I won't run even if it gets cooler." Tamsin huffed. "So get used to that thing." She pointed at the treadmill.

"Yeah. Figured." Lauren sighed and adjusted the speed and elevation on the treadmill and put in her earplugs and turned up the volume on her mp3-player.

Lauren had been running for 45 minutes. She had occasionally glanced at Tamsin who seemed to be glued to her tablet. The valkyrie had been making weird faces for a while now.

"Are you watching porn or something" Lauren asked suddenly taking one earpiece out.

"What?! No!" Tamsin denied vehemently and hid the tablet under her arm.

"You're all flushed Tamsin." Lauren chuckled. "You're hiding something." She said in mock seriousness looking at the squirming valkyrie.

"Am not." Tamsin said defensively.

"Right." Lauren huffed with a dramatic eye roll and put her earpiece back in. She waited a while and stopped the machine and hopped off and started stretching. She slowly moved closer and closer to Tamsin, who had again engrossed herself again on something on the little screen.

"You're reading OUAT fanfiction!" Lauren teased grinning, when she saw Tamsin's screen. "M-rated SwanQueen I see." She noted gleefully and then let out a tinkling laugh.

"Your badass status has been revoked Tam Tam." She chuckled teasingly. She enjoyed seeing the valkyrie embarrassed and blushing. It made her seem more human. She had feelings after all, Lauren snickered.

"Aww, are you blushing?" Lauren smirked at Tamsin, when the valkyrie remained red cheeked and silent.

"No. It's just.. hot in here." Tamsin said lamely. "Are you ready to go?" She deflected.

"Yeah." Lauren said still grinning widely.

"You will not breathe a word of this to anyone! Do you hear me?!" Tamsin threatened when they exited the gym.

"Hmm. We'll see." Lauren muttered unaffected.

.

* * *

><p>"What are you doing?" Tamsin questioned her eyebrow raised, when she saw Lauren hovering in the foyer. She herself sat on the couch in her sweatpants, but Lauren was dressed in black jeans, glittery dark top and her trusted leather jacket. "Where the hell do you think you are going?" She angrily asked.<p>

"I'm going out." Lauren informed flippantly. "Bunch of people from the hospital thought it would be nice to relax a bit."

"Lauren! You need to tell me these things!" Tamsin barked irritated. "Sit! I'll go change."

"I'll be fine. I'm not going alone. There'll be people I know." Lauren tried to move subtly towards the door and make her get away.

"Stay right there. You're not going anywhere without me!" The valkyrie ordered with blazing eyes and then headed to her room to change.

"Shit. There's goes my chances to get any tonight." Lauren breathed to herself.

"What?" Tamsin asked from her bedroom.

"Nothing." Lauren sighed.

.

* * *

><p>"Where are we going?" Tamsin asked as they hopped into a taxi.<p>

"The Bolt. It's a nightclub. Or so I heard. The guys from our lab are there already." Lauren explained checking her watch.

It was only a ten minute ride and they were there. Lauren paid the cabbie and exited the car swiftly leaving Tamsin scampering after her.

"Hey Lauren!" An excited bunch of inebriated doctors hollered in unison, when Lauren neared their table.

"Hey." Lauren said happily hugging a few colleagues. "How long have you been here already?" She asked eyeing them curiously.

"Are you suggesting we're drunk?" Sera laughed.

"I might be." Lauren chuckled.

"Well, you would be right." Another doctor laughed. "We are. And you have a lot of catching up to do. All of us need to unwind!" He said handing Lauren a caipirinha.

"You want one also?" He politely asked Tamsin who had been silently hovering behind Lauren while she greeted the other doctors.

"No, thanks. I don't do those fruity drinks. I'll go get a beer" Tamsin said dryly rolling her eyes. "Stay here. You'll better not disappear on me." She warned Lauren.

"I won't. That's more you're style isn't it?" Lauren snapped, but regretted it as soon as she saw Tamsin's face a fall. The valkyrie soon composed herself and just nodded and walked towards the bar.

"Shit." Lauren sighed. I'll have to stop being such an asshole, she decided.

Tamsin came back after twenty minutes.

"I can't believe the lines there! Took forever!" She hissed at Lauren. "I ordered three beers for me and two of those girly drinks for you. I'm not going back there anytime soon." She grumbled.

"Thanks." Lauren said with a tentative smile. "Tamsin, I'm sorry about earlier. I shouldn't have said that. We're trying to be friends and... I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Tamsin smiled a little. "I'm sorry, that I left that night like that. You know, without saying anything. I didn't mean to.. Um, I'm sorry."

"Hmm. Don't worry about it. Friends?" Lauren said and lifted her drink.

"Friends." Tamsin agreed clinking her bottle gently to Lauren's glass.

"Wanna dance?" Lauren asked, when many of their entourage had left for the dance floor. They had been in the club for over two hours already. Lauren was a bit tipsy, but not drunk yet. Tamsin had drank only a few beers and mainly sat in silence trying to block out the nerd herd's nerdy conversations. She had also subtly ogled the blond, who was laughing and smiling and looking so gorgeous, relaxed and happy. Not to mention very hot.

"I don't dance." Tamsin huffed. She didn't really dance much, but the reason for declining Lauren's invitation was the fact that she would not be able to keep the little control she had, if the blond was in her arms. Her hands or lips or most likely both were bound to wander, if she got that close to the delicious doctor.

"Oh, okay. Your loss." Lauren smirked and set her sights on a beautiful redhead, who was giving her hot smoldering looks from across the room. "I'm sure I'll find someone to dance with." She exhaled, pushed her chair back and started stalking towards the woman.

"But I.." Tamsin began, but Lauren had already gone. "Shit." So not what I wanted to happen, she groaned as she watched the redhead's face light up at the sight of the doctor sauntering to her.

.

* * *

><p>"Hey. I'm Lauren." The blond said to the redhead, when she got close enough.<p>

"Hey, Lauren. I'm Carly." She said leaning in closer the blond to be heard through the blaring music. Her eyes were roaming hungrily on Lauren's body.

"Dance with me?" Lauren asked confidently while reaching for the woman's hand.

"I'd love to." Carly breathed and let Lauren lead her to the packed dance floor.

They wound their arms around each other and pulled their bodies flushed together. The couple swayed to the music and soon curious, tentative hands started wandering on Lauren's frame. Which Lauren didn't mind because she was tipsy and extremely horny. She could do with just sex, right? When she felt firm hands palming her ass, Lauren moved her lips to the redhead's kissing her softly. The kiss deepened, when Lauren opened her mouth and Carly's tongue slipped in making both women release small moans.

"Lauren!" Tamsin bellowed next to Lauren and yanked the blond away from the redhead.

She was seething with jealousy and couldn't take the sight of Lauren making out with someone else. She had been grinding her teeth with narrowed eyes looking to the dance floor ever since the two started dancing. When she saw the action heating up, she completely lost it. Nobody touched her doctor! She had bolted angrily through the dance floor shoving people left and right and had pulled the blond in her arms.

"Is this your girlfriend?" Carly gasped shocked, but still clearly aroused and dazed. "Sorry, but I don't want any trouble." She said flicking her eyes to Tamsin's.

"Go!" The valkyrie heatedly barked at the redhead, who quickly scampered away.

"Tamsin! What the hell are you doing? I liked her!" Lauren screeched and moved away from Tamsin.

"Where are you going?" Tamsin huffed annoyed.

"To the bathroom! And don't you follow me!" Lauren barked leaving the valkyrie pouting in the middle of the dance floor.

Tamsin headed to the bar. She'd wait for Lauren there. The doctor needed to cool off anyway, so she wouldn't rip Tamsin's head off. Oh gods, I want Lauren for myself, she admitted to herself. I can't stand to see her with anyone else. What the hell I'm I gonna do? I can't keep blocking her forever, she realized. She was gulping down another beer, when she caught a glimpse of Lauren on the dance floor dancing very closely with a beautiful dark skinned woman. Too close. Unbelievable! The blond seemed irresistible for the women here. Or probably everywhere, Tamsin grumbled. Before she understood or thought about what she was doing, Tamsin stomped fuming towards the women.

"Oh no you don't! She's with me." Tamsin growled and ripped the brunette of the blond. The scared brunette made a hasty exit without saying anything.

"Tamsin! I'm not with you! What the hell?! We were just dancing! And what I'm I going to do about sex, if you keep vagina blocking me? I'm not gonna stay celibate this whole trip!" Lauren screeched making Tamsin flinch.

"Well, um..." Tamsin's mouth was completely dry as she watched the fuming doctor. Lauren was starting to move away, but Tamsin grabbed her arm. "I could help you with that." She blurted.

"What?" The doctor said baffled, her anger turning into confusion.

"Um, I could help you with that." Tamsin repeated awkwardly. "Uh. We could help each other. We're both healthy and we're friends. Kinda. Uh, and the sex was great, when we... You were great. So. Um.." She stammered on.

"You're proposing friends who have sex type of thing?" Lauren said surprised. "Are you?"

"Uh, maybe?" Tamsin stuttered. "Um, would you be interested.. Uh, in something like that?"

"Like what?" Lauren asked wanting Tamsin to say it straight.

"Fuck buddies."

"That's so crude." Lauren wrinkled her nose. "Friends with benefits sounds, um, nicer." She met Tamsin's eyes looking contemplative.

"You're seriously considering this?" Tamsin said with wide eyes. She was sure she'd get slapped for blurting out something stupid like that.

"Yes. It could be an easy solution for.. You know." Lauren mused. "Sexual needs."

"Mhmm." Tamsin just nodded. She didn't dare to say anything, when the jury was still out.

"It could be good. We'll try to be friendly and have sex, when we feel like it. No strings." Lauren pondered. "But is this a good idea? Really? We work together. We live together for gods sake! That means strings." She asked more from herself than Tamsin.

"Don't know if it's wise or not, but fact is that I'm not gonna let you go prowling in the city nightlife for a piece of ass on your own." Tamsin finally said happy with her excuse. "I'm here to keep you safe... And um, like you said it could be good." There was a note of pleading in the valkyrie's voice.

"Falling in bed with one's bodyguard.. You know, this is starting to resemble more and more the Bodyguard movie." Lauren smirked.

"Well, not quite. You can't sing." Tamsin deadpanned.

"How the hell would you know that?" Lauren said offended.

"I've heard you." Tamsin said taking in Lauren's curious face. "You sing in the shower."

"Great." The doctor groaned.

"So when are we starting this.. Arrangement?" Tamsin asked latching her eyes eagerly on the blond's.

"Um, how about now?" Lauren said softly. Tamsin just nodded her eyes still on Lauren's. "Take me home Tam Tam."

.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading :)<p>

A/N Well, that just flowed out and I posted it without much editing. Leaked from my brain to my keyboard. Hopefully makes sense anyway :D Might edit more later, if needed.


	7. Friends

Way shorter than the last chapter, but hope you like it anyway :)

And as always thank you all for your feedback and support!

.

* * *

><p>"So.. Um, wow, this is awkward, isn't it?" Tamsin muttered as they entered their apartment. The two women had fell silent as soon as they hopped into a cab in front of the club.<p>

"We don't have to do this, if you're uncomfortable." Lauren sat down on the couch and soothed the Valkyrie who was fidgeting and looking extremely weird. "Maybe we should forget this?"

"No. It's not that." Tamsin quickly denied. "I want to.. You know. I want this, but maybe we should talk first. Or wait until we are sober? I don't want to take advantage of you or.."

"I'm not drunk Tamsin, if that's worrying you." Lauren sighed cutting Tamsin off. "But I get it. Maybe this is a bad idea. " She said getting up from the couch. She stood up, took off her jacket draping it on her arm.

"Well, I think I'll turn in now. Goodnight." Lauren breathed deeply and rolled her shoulders, before giving Tamsin a little smile.

"Wait." Tamsin gasped hastily, when the nymph made a move to leave. Tamsin gently pulled the doctor towering over her, so that she was standing between the valkyrie's spread legs. "Can I at least get a goodnight kiss?" She whispered.

Lauren looked down on the seated Valkyrie, who had put her hands on the doctor's hips. Without saying anything Lauren brought her head down slowly until her lips softly brushed Tamsin's. The valkyrie's eyes fluttered shut, when Lauren ghosted her lips against Tamsin's. Lauren deepened the kiss a little, but then pulled away. She was still looking down at Tamsin, who slowly opened her eyes. Her green eyes had turned a shade darker with arousal and she sat there motionless with her hands gripping Lauren's hips and her moist lips slightly parted.

"Goodnight." Lauren husked and straightened her body intending to head to her room, before she'd lose her frail self control.

"Come here.." Tamsin murmured and tugged the nymph on her lap and latched their lips together hungrily. Lauren was straddling Tamsin, her knees next to the valkyrie's thighs. Tamsin had lost all reservations and cautiousness by now. She just wanted to feel Lauren. Feel her everywhere.

"I want you so much." The valkyrie confessed out of breath as she hiked up the other blond's top. Lauren helped and took it off and tossed it on the floor. Tamsin quickly explored the revealed skin with her mouth traveling from Lauren's neck downwards.

Tamsin's hand was firmly on Lauren's waist and the other was slowly massaging the blond's bra-clad breast. When her mouth reached the top of Lauren's breasts, she impatiently yanked the bra down and latched her mouth eagerly on one breast, teasing the erect nipple and bringing her hand to knead the other one.

Lauren was breathing heavily and had a death grip on Tamsin's shoulders. The valkyrie's mouth and hands on her body felt so good. Lauren's desire burst into scorching flames within her. Unconsciously she began grinding against Tamsin and pushed her chest more firmly against the other blond's hand and mouth. Lauren's own hands found their way behind Tamsin's neck keeping her tightly in place.

"Take me to your room Tamsin." Lauren suddenly choked out.

Tamsin didn't need to be asked twice. She released the nipple she had between her lips with a loud pop and got up off the couch Lauren still in her arms.

"Tamsin.." Lauren warned.

"I won't drop you." Tamsin assured hoarsely and claimed Lauren's lips again as she slowly walked towards her room.

When she reached her bed, she released her grip making the nymph fall in a heap on the bed.

"You promised not to drop me." Lauren teased and tugged Tamsin to her. "Let's get these off." She grumbled impatiently and tugged the valkyrie's jacket of her shoulders.

The jacket was soon followed by the rest of Tamsin's clothes. Lauren yanked Tamsin on the bed and flipped them over. She was on top of naked Tamsin kissing her senseless. Lauren snaked her hand down Tamsin's body making the valkyrie release soft sighs and quiver in anticipation. Lauren finally reached her goal and nestled her hand between their bodies. Tamsin shuddered in arousal, when she felt Lauren enter her. The nymphs fingers were slowly moving inside the valkyrie, making her creep agonizingly slow towards the sweet release.

"You're teasing me.." Tamsin moaned arching her back and pressing herself tightly against the blond on top of her. Her hands were clamped on the nymph's ass pulling the smaller blond to her. "Lauren.. Please.. Just.. Oh." She begged.

"I'm.. I'm.." Tamsin faded out.

Lauren felt Tamsin starting to clench around her fingers and clamped her mouth on the valkyrie's swallowing the loud moans, that erupted when Tamsin reached her climax.

"Holy hell.." Tamsin breathed against Lauren's lips. She kept softly kissing the nymph and nipping her lips with her own. "Oh, I think you killed me.. I need a minute." She finally panted throatily.

"We have all night. No rush." Lauren smirked satisfied the state she had gotten Tamsin in.

"You still have your jeans on? That's not okay." Tamsin murmured to Lauren and suddenly flipped them over. "I'm gonna have to remove them, Miss." She husked in fake authority in her tone.

Lauren's breath hitched as she felt Tamsin pop open the button of her jeans.

"Okay.." She whispered meeting Tamsin's dark eyes. "I won't resist.. Detective."

.

* * *

><p>It was soon 3 in the morning, Lauren realized as she checked the red glowing numbers on the clock on the night table. She was lying on her back still wide awake. Tamsin had already fallen asleep an hour or so ago. The warm, naked valkyrie was currently cuddling Lauren tightly.<p>

The doctor was feeling conflicted. She was content resting in Tamsin's arms and wanted to hold the valkyrie. Lauren loved to cuddle, but she was hesitant to do so now and also anxious, because she knew she couldn't stay. I really have to go, she decided at last.

I can't stay here or Tamsin will freak out, Lauren assumed. It's just sex to her. That was the agreement. It felt like something more. All those sweet, soft touches and kisses.. But still I don't think cuddling is included, she reminded herself. No feelings allowed. The nymph held her breath and slid very carefully away from under the other woman's body. She quietly gathered her shed clothes scattered on the floor in the dark room.

"Just sex... I don't know, if I can do this." She sighed quietly giving the sleeping blond on the bed a soft look and then closed the door to Tamsin's room.

.

* * *

><p>The next morning Tamsin woke up slowly. She was feeling deliciously sore in all the right places. She stretched her body and opened her eyes, when she didn't feel anybody in bed with her. She sat up clutching the sheet over her bare chest and looked around. Lauren was gone and so were her clothes.<p>

"Where is she?" The valkyrie muttered clumly.

The doctor had a few days off so she didn't get up early to go the hospital. She snuck out on me, the valkyrie realized. The thought caused an unpleasant feeling settle inside her. She fell back on the bed lost in thought.

"Was this revenge of the time I left in the middle of the night? If it was, I deserve it... Or was it because Lauren only wanted sex from me, nothing more? Maybe she thought that I wanted just sex and for her to sleep in her own bed after?" Tamsin rambled quietly to herself.

Tamsin grabbed the pillow smelling like Lauren and buried her face in it. "Oh, Lauren. What the hell?" She murmured.

She took a moment to compose herself and clear her mind. She needed to check that Lauren hadn't gone anywhere without her. She needed to know that the blond was alright. She got up and put on her panties and a t-shirt and headed to Lauren's room. The door was closed. She debated if she should knock, but she didn't want to wake Lauren, if she was sleeping. The doctor could use the rest.

Tamsin gently turned the door handle hoping the door wouldn't be locked. It wasn't. She cracked the door open just a little and released a sigh of relief, when she saw Lauren fast asleep on the bed. Tamsin pulled the door back closed resting her head on its surface for a moment.

They needed to talk more about this arrangement after all. Tamsin knew she had suggested it, but she had not been totally honest and now she wasn't sure she could do this. The idea of having sex with Lauren without showing her feelings was proving very difficult for her.

.

* * *

><p>A few hours later Tamsin was tinkering around in the kitchen, when Lauren appeared next to her. The nymph had glorious sex hair and disheveled look all together. Tamsin's thoughts were starting to wander to their activities last night. She forced herself to concentrate on the coffee machine in front of her.<p>

"Morning." Lauren grumbled hoarsely as she sat on the bar stool in front of the island.

"Morning." Tamsin watched the blond from the corner of her eye trying to estimate her mood. "Coffee?"

"Oh, yes please." Lauren smiled gently. "I think I slept too much. My brain is kinda foggy." She complained with a crinkled brow.

"Good. Your big brain needs to rest." Tamsin quipped with a small smile of her own and handed Lauren a cup of steaming coffee.

"Thanks." Lauren blew over the cup to cool the liquid.

Silence fell on the women. They both sipped on their drinks. Lauren was leafing through the science magazine she'd left on the counter the previous morning. She seemed content. Tamsin not so much. The valkyrie kept glancing at the doctor hoping to gather the courage to start the conversation about last night and the future of their arrangement. Finally Tamsin cleared her throat making Lauren lift her eyes to her.

"What?" Lauren asked curiously.

"Nothing." Tamsin said automatically. "I mean about last night.. Um, why did you leave?" She forced out.

"Oh." Lauren gasped apprehensively. "Um, I thought it would be best. I didn't think you'd want to sleep together. With me. And that's fine."

"Okay.. But what if I..."

"Um, I think this might not be a good idea after all, Tamsin." Lauren whispered.

"What?" The valkyrie said in a desperate tone.

"Maybe we shouldn't do this. I shouldn't do this. I'm not this kinda person after all." Lauren sighed. "I can't have meaningless sex with someone. Even when the sex is good. Least of all with someone I... Um, co-worker.. A friend. Yeah, maybe we should just be friends?" She met Tamsin's wide eyes.

"Friends? You wanna be friends?" Tamsin said alarmed. This was not what she wanted. "What about sex? Your needs? My needs?"

"Yeah, friendship. I'm sorry. I'm thinking staying celibate for the rest of this trip. Maybe when I get back home, I'll try find someone to have a serious relationship with." She mused.

"Celibate?" Tamsin exhaled unhappily.

"Well, not totally celibate. I have good hands. I can take care of myself just fine." Lauren blurted and then immediately blushed.

Tamsin was glad the embarrassed blond wasn't looking at her. She was sure her skyrocketing arousal was evident on her flushed face. Lauren really shouldn't be talking about pleasuring herself with her magical fingers, when she was trying to friendzone the valkyrie. And suggesting they be celibate, Tamsin groaned.

Both their thoughts were interrupted by a ringing phone.

"Sorry that's mine." Lauren took off to get her phone. "Doctor Lewis."

"Hey, Sera. Do you need me? Oh, okay? I'd love to. We'll meet you there." She ended the call.

"Where are we going?" Tamsin asked in a flat tone. She was disappointed that Lauren just wanted to be friends. But she was the most disappointed in herself for not telling Lauren how she felt about her. She really needed to buck up.

"The guys are going to the beach. I promised to go." Lauren looked hesitantly at Tamsin.

"It's okay. I'll come with you." Tamsin conceded.

.

* * *

><p>They arrived at the beautiful beach. To Tamsin's delight it didn't seem too crowded. Sera had come to the parking lot to escort them to the others, so they wouldn't have to wander around the area to find them.<p>

"You wanna play Lauren?" Sera asked and gestured to the group already playing beach volleyball.

"Yeah sure, but I think I'll take a dip first." Lauren smiled happily. She went to Tamsin who was making herself comfortable in one of the beach chairs. Tamsin had a big hat, big shades and khaki pants and white long sleeved shirt on.

"You wanna swim?" Lauren asked Tamsin chucking her bag on the chair next to the valkyrie's.

"No thanks. I'd rather not. I think I'll do some reading." Tamsin said waving her magazine for emphasis.

"Okay, I'm gonna swim a bit." Lauren smiled.

"Okay. Be careful, there's.." Tamsin stopped mouth dry as her eyes latched on the blond shedding her clothes and revealing a little black bikini underneath. "..Dangerous currents.." She breathed.

"Yes, mom." Lauren grinned not noticing Tamsin's frazzled state and burning eyes following her as she headed for the water.

.

* * *

><p>Lauren had gone to play volleyball after her little dip in the water. She was really enjoying herself. Enjoying the sun and the company of her friends. Tamsin on the other hand was suffering.<p>

"Oh my god! This is torture.." Tamsin muttered and tried to avert her eyes from the blond playing volleyball with her co-workers, laughing and.. Breasts bouncing with each movement and occasionally bending over picking up the ball in that skimpy bikini.

"Torture." She huffed and tried to concentrate on her magazine. After a while she gave up the futile attempts and perved on the blond her eyes safely concealed by her sunglasses. Then she chastised herself and got up and headed to the ice cream vendor.

"Lauren, I got you an ice cream." Tamsin offered the cone with strawberry flavored ice cream.

"Oh sweet, thanks." Lauren smiled widely and sat next to Tamsin.

"Oh shit!" Lauren suddenly squealed startling Tamsin.

"What's wrong?" Tamsin shot up in her chair.

"Nothing. The ice cream dripped on me. It's cold." Lauren answered distractedly and wiped the ice cream from the top of her breast with her index finger and then licked it clean. She repeated the motion a few times. "I'm fine. I'll go for a swim again to get this off." She said starting to stroll towards the glistening water.

"This celibacy thing is really not working for me.. And it's only been a few hours!" The valkyrie groaned all hot and bothered and devoured the retreating doctor in hot, black bikini with her hungry eyes. "Crap."

.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading :)<p>

A/N So some semi-smut there. Again. Not M-rated I hope? I'm at loss with the ratings. Where does the line go :P It wasn't that explicit was it? Thoughts on, if I should up this to M?

A/N I changed the rating to M just to be on the safe side :)


	8. Scuffle

Sooo, I don't know about this chapter.. Had some trouble getting it out. It feels kinda.. heavy? You be the judge. Well, anyways, here it is.

Thank you for reading, following, commenting and favoriting :)

.

* * *

><p>The day at the beach was a distant memory and Lauren had once again buried herself in her work. She only had a few days off now and then. Mostly by the orders of doctor Masterson. He obviously didn't want her to strain herself too much and keel over, before the health crisis was solved. Or Tamsin may have threatened the doctor in charge and demanded Lauren to have free time also. More likely her day offs were the result of the combination of both, Lauren mused.<p>

Tonight the two women were watching a movie at their apartment. Tamsin had earlier escorted the blond home from the hospital. She had opened every door for her and even kept her hand on the small of Lauren's back, which at first took Lauren by surprise. Soon they would be holding hands, the nymph had thought sarcastically as they had made their way home.

Now sitting on the couch next to Tamsin, Lauren's tired brain was starting to roam. Lauren felt that Tamsin had been 'weirdly' affectionate and took care of her way more than a bodyguard or even a friend was expected to. There had been plenty of stolen glances and touches after they agreed to be just friends. They were supposed to be friends. But then few times they had accidentally cuddled on the couch, when watching a movie. Lauren didn't know what was going on. Did Tamsin have feelings for her? She sneaked a quick look at the Valkyrie seated next to her. She wasn't as subtle as she hoped since Tamsin caught her.

"What?" Tamsin said looking at her expectantly.

"Nothing." Lauren replied. "I was going to get some tea. Want anything?"

"I could drink a soda. Thanks. Do you need me to pause?"

"No, I'll be quick." Lauren said and hastily fled to the kitchen in hope of clearing her head a bit.

An hour later Lauren was still concentrating more on her inner dialog than the movie they were supposedly watching. She was still debating about what was going on between her and the detective. Tamsin always reminded that she was here to keep the doctor safe. So Lauren might be reading too much into this thing. Maybe the sex had been just sex for the Valkyrie and maybe she was just a job.

She realized, that Tamsin also made sure she ate and slept. At least she tried to. Well, that's kind of pathetic isn't it? Somebody forced to baby you.. I'm an adult, I should know better, Lauren sighed. She knew that she should take better care of herself and make sure she relaxed once in a while. Why was it so hard to remember that? Maybe I should go for a jog tomorrow morning, she pondered.

"So did you like it?" Tamsin shook Lauren out of her musings.

"What? Oh, it was.. okay." Lauren said hesitantly realizing that the movie had ended and she had no idea what it was about.

"I think I'll go to bed now." She added clearing the coffee table and heading to the kitchen.

"Oh, okay." Tamsin knew she sounded disappointed. She had been hoping to spend some more time with the blond. "Goodnight."

"'Night." Lauren answered as she trudged to her room.

.

* * *

><p>Tamsin woke up late the next morning. She was feeling quite well-rested even though the tension between her and Lauren was weighing on her. I should stop being such a loser and tell that I..<p>

"I feel something for her." Tamsin said aloud laying on her bed.

She was staring at the ceiling lost in her thoughts, when she realized that the apartment was deathly silent. Lauren must be up already. Why can't I hear anything? Tamsin got out of bed and put on her sweatpants and headed out of her room. She poked her head in the open door of Lauren's room. The room was empty.

"Lauren?" She called out, but no answer came.

"Where the hell is she?" Tamsin muttered.

The Valkyrie checked the kitchen and the living room. Her anxiety rising with every empty space she found. She quickly pounced to the bathroom's closed door. She knocked frantically.

"Lauren? Are you there?" She asked jiggling the handle. The door wasn't locked. Lauren wasn't there.

"Fuck." The Valkyrie hissed. "Where the hell is she?!" She shouted anger and fear flooding her body.

She quickly put on her jacket and shoes and almost bolted out the door in panic, before realizing that she should try to call Lauren first.

"Calm down! Jeez.." She berated herself and took out her phone. She picked Lauren's number and tapped the green icon. A moment later she heard the phone ringing in the kitchen.

"No fucking way!" The Valkyrie swore. "She left her phone! I don't believe it!"

She went to the kitchen to fetch Lauren's phone. It was placed near the sink. Tamsin grumbled in aggravation, but then noticed a piece of paper on top of the island.

"She left me a note?" Tamsin snarled. "I went for a run in Chester park. I'll be back in 2 hours tops. i.e approx. 11.30. Lauren." She read the note.

"Shit!" She growled and rushed out the door. She ran straight to the park. Her eyes scanning the area. She hoped that she would somehow run into Lauren without passing her.

"There she is.." The Valkyrie breathed a sigh of relief, when she saw the blond in the distance running towards her. She began stomping to meet the blond her fear of Lauren's safety turning into anger with each passing step.

"Lauren! What the hell?!" Tamsin yelled angrily, when she reached Lauren. "Jogging alone?! What the hell were you thinking?! Why the hell didn't you take your phone with you?! Why didn't you wake me?!" She continued barking getting more and more agitated.

"Uh, I'm sorry..." Lauren was shocked to see the furious detective giving her scorching outraged glares. "I must have forgotten my phone in the kitchen, when I filled my water bottle." Lauren apologized carefully.

Lauren had not intended the Valkyrie to have a complete meltdown. The beautiful weather had made her want to run outside. She thought Tamsin would have liked to sleep in. And I left her a note! But note or not, Tamsin was seriously pissed, Lauren understood. "But I did remember to take my mace." She joked meekly.

"You left me a note! You fucking forgot your phone! Oh my god Lauren you just don't do that!" She screeched and grabbed Lauren's arm and started to yank her towards their flat. Both women were silent the ten minutes it took them reach the apartment complex.

"Who the hell goes for a run in the jungle anyway?! Without her bodyguard! Without me! Alone! What, just so you can be in excellent health when you die from a snakebite or some other dangerous shit!?" Tamsin was getting her second wind and shouted angrily at wide eyed Lauren, when they entered their apartment.

"I was at the park! Public park! In the daylight!" Lauren spat back and ripped her arm from Tamsin's grip. "Hardly the jungle."

"Do you have any idea how scared I was?! I thought I lost you." Tamsin ranted waving her hands around. She still felt the heavy feeling inside her, when she thought of Lauren wandering around alone in the dangerous city. Crime rates here where high. And the blond with her fair complexion stood out like sore thumb from the local population.

"You were scared for me? Of losing me?" Lauren asked softly wondering, if the Valkyrie had feelings for her after all. Why else would she be this upset?

"I.. I.. You ditched me! You don't do that Lauren! I'm here to keep you safe!" The valkyrie fumed, but inside she just wanted to hold the doctor in her arms, bury her face in her hair and never let go. And that scared her more than anything. "The Morrigan will kill me, if I let anything happen to you!"

"Yeah, keep me safe.. So you keep saying." Lauren deflated realizing she was just a job to the other woman. "I get it." She said in a harder tone.

I need to stop imagining things. Things that are never gonna happen, Lauren scolded herself inwardly. I've clearly been fantasizing all the longing looks! And evidently the little touches also. It's all been in my head, she groaned embarrassed. Lauren suddenly turned her back on Tamsin and started moving away, leaving the other woman wondering what the hell just happened.

"I thought we would talk about this." Tamsin snapped, before Lauren was completely out of sight.

"I'm sorry. Won't do it again. I don't want to fight." Lauren said quietly. "I'm gonna take a shower."

"But..I'm sorry too." Tamsin breathed, but Lauren had already locked herself in the bathroom. "Fuck."

.

* * *

><p>"Hey, is everything alright? You've been hauled up here for hours." Tamsin said knocking hesitantly on Lauren's door. For hours Tamsin had been fretting on the other side, debating on what to do. Now she opened the door and poked her head in.<p>

"I'm fine. Resting. Relaxing." Lauren said lifting her eyes to Tamsin's, before lowering them quickly back on the book on her lap.

"Uh, I'm sorry for ripping into you earlier.. And grabbing your arm.. I'm so sorry, I was just.." Tamsin apologized in a soft tone.

"You were worried. It's okay. I get it." Lauren said flatly.

"Oh. Um, wanna go out and grab some lunch?" The Valkyrie asked tentatively. She was also wondering, what the nymph was getting. She had already said it twice today – I get it. What did she get?

"Maybe some burgers?" Tamsin suggested.

"Thank you, but I think I'll catch up on some reading. I'll make something to eat a little later." Lauren said. "You go. I promise I'll stay here."

Tamsin kept hovering in the doorway unsure of what to do. She felt the blond putting distance between them again. Is she mad at me? I shouldn't have yelled at her or yanked her around. But she scared me, I overreacted and I.. I have no idea what she's thinking, she sighed.

"You're sure? I could wait a.." Tamsin began to say.

"I'm sure." Lauren said not lifting her eyes from the book she was reading. "I'll see you later."

"Ah, okay." Tamsin breathed backing away from the door.

"Can you close the door please?" Lauren called out softly.

"Yeah. Sorry." Tamsin murmured and pulled the door shut. "Well, shit." She whispered.

.

* * *

><p>The past few weeks the vaccine development had been progressing nicely, but it was hard work for all the doctors. Especially Lauren, who in Tamsin opinion did not know when to rest. She knew the blond doctor was exhausted, but refused to take time to herself. After the fight about the jogging the nymph had been professional, friendly and even sweet sometimes, but very distant. Tamsin had noticed that they no longer exchanged longing looks and soft touches. No more flirting. No more 'accidental' cuddling on the couch.<p>

Tamsin kept giving the blond looks just like before. Maybe even more now. She hated that the nymph was keeping her at an arms lenght. Tamsin kept trying to be close to her, but Lauren seemed to always side step away. She knew she had been totally friendzoned without a doubt and the Valkyrie did not like it. At all. She really needed to do something about this situation. She was miserable, Lauren was distant. Tamsin didn't want it to be like this anymore.

During the last month Tamsin had only occasionally hung out in the medical center with Lauren. Lauren had suggested it, because she said she knew the other woman would be bored just sitting around. Tamsin suspected it was to put even more distance between them. But the Valkyrie had nevertheless deemed the medical center safe and agreed be elsewhere when Lauren was working, but still insisted to escort the doctor to the hospital and then back home. Lauren had tried to explain that it was only across the street, but Tamsin had not budged. She wouldn't allow Lauren to completely shove her aside.

"Are you ready to go?" Tamsin asked entering the lab much earlier then usual.

"Not really." Lauren said dryly without lifting her eyes from her notes.

"Yes, you are. You'll take the night off." Tamsin ordered knowing she had to do something. "Let's go the movies."

"I don't know.. I'd rather.." Lauren was cut off by resolute Tamsin, before she could come up with some legitimate excuse to stay at the lab.

"I wasn't asking." Tamsin scoffed narrowing her eyes. "I'll get Masterson to kick you out, if needed. Come on, get your crap together and let's go home."

"You're so bossy." Lauren snarled, but Tamsin was elated to see a little smirk on the blond's face.

"I know." The Valkyrie smirked back. Maybe they could fix this mess after all, she hoped.

.

* * *

><p>"Do you wanna walk home?" Tamsin asked as they exited the movie theater.<p>

"Yeah sure. It's a lovely night." Lauren agreed easily. She could use some fresh air.

They had been walking for ten minutes, when Tamsin saw a scuffle up ahead.

"Shit. Is that asshole robbing that old guy?" She groaned and sprinted towards the to men.

"Tamsin! Be careful!" Lauren yelled after her.

Tamsin bowled over the robber, who unfortunately got up real quick and managed to surprise the valkyrie and send her on the ground with a heavy kick to her torso. The criminal bolted away from the scene leaving Tamsin groaning on the ground and the older man standing with his eyes wide.

"Tamsin! Are you okay?" Lauren came to her.

"I'm fine. He just knocked the wind out of me." Tamsin grumbled. "Asshole."

"Sir, are you hurt?" Lauren asked the man.

"I'm fine. I'm fine. She saved me." He said slowly and motioned to Tamsin. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it." Tamsin waved him off and started to get up. "Son of a bitch!" She exhaled, when she felt piercing pain in her chest. Lauren was by her side in an instant.

"Oh my god Tamsin. You're hurt. You're bleeding." Lauren gasped worriedly. "Sit." She steered the valkyrie on the nearby bench.

"Come on. Let me see." She leaned over the valkyrie, who was unhappily huffing as she sat on the bench leaning heavily on the back support.

"I'm fine." Tamsin said trying to gently slap Lauren's hand's away from her head.

"Stop it." Lauren ordered and grabbed Tamsin's wrist. "Let me look." She said sternly.

"Who's bossy now?" Tamsin grinned, but then grimaced. "Ow, that asshole split my skull!"

"There's a cut here." Lauren said ghosting her fingertips along the back of Tamsin's head. She brought her hands on the valkyrie's chest. "One of your ribs is broken."

Lauren took a look around, but saw no one watching them. "Be still."

Lauren latched her eyes on Tamsin's and moved her hands to the back of the valkyrie's head.

"What are you doing?" Tamsin murmured, when she felt a pleasurable warmth pulsing from the nymphs hands.

"Shh." Lauren shushed and knelt down and moved her other hand to the hem of Tamsin's top. Tamsin swallowed heavily her eyes fluttering shut, when she felt Lauren slip her hand under the top. A warm hand pressed against her injured rib.

"There, all better." Lauren whispered after a moment.

"Oh wow. You're awesome." Tamsin murmured and took a deep breath opening her eyes slowly, but felt no pain anymore. "You fixed me up just like that?"

"Yeah. It's a gift." Lauren said quietly.

"Unbelievable. Thank you." Tamsin husked with wide eyes.

"Let's go." Tamsin said after few minutes as she got up from the bench and started walking.

"The police must coming. Shouldn't we stay?" Lauren asked, but followed Tamsin anyway.

"No. They'll handle it. I just wanna go home and clean up."

"But.. " Lauren started to say.

"I'll call the station tomorrow. I know people there. Now I just wanna go home. Okay?" Tamsin finished softly.

"Okay. Let's go home." Lauren murmured.

.

* * *

><p>The two women got home quickly. Tamsin had noticed on the way home, that Lauren had fallen really quiet. She wondered, if the doctor was tired or angry or something.<p>

"Hang my coat for me?" Lauren choked out hoarsely and handed Tamsin her jacket with shaking hands.

"Sure.." Tamsin said and creased her brow, when she saw the blond put her hand against the wall for support. She noticed that Lauren was breathing unevenly. Her breaths were coming in short bursts. The nymph looked.. Unwell, Tamsin noted worry rising in her gut.

"Lauren, are you okay? You're awfully pale…" Tamsin got out, before gasping in shock and grabbing hold of the falling woman. "Lauren!" She screamed cradling the unconscious woman in her arms.

"Lauren… Please wake up! I don't know what to do.." She murmured distressed as she lowered herself on the floor keeping Lauren in her arms.

"Lauren?" Tamsin coaxed softly and caressed the blond's cheek. "Babe, please…" Just when she was about totally freak out, she saw Lauren's hazel eyes fluttering open.

"What happened?" The nymph groaned as in pain.

"You fainted!" Tamsin said in a slightly hysterical tone. "I should get you to the hospital. We need to get you checked out. We need to.."

"I'm fine." Lauren said calmly. "Tamsin. I am fine. Really. I just need to rest. Can you help me to my bed?"

"You're sure?" The Valkyrie asked not convinced.

"Yeah. I just over exerted myself. I healed you and I know I haven't been sleeping much or eating that well either…" Lauren said sheepishly. She really wasn't feeling too good. "I need to rest.."

"Well, come on, I'll help you to bed." Tamsin said while warily eyeing the woozy doctor. "Maybe you should eat something?"

"I'm actually a bit nauseous.. I'll eat in the morning. It's late." Lauren choked out. "Please, help me to bed. I really need to lie down."

"Of course." Tamsin said worriedly and guided the nymph to the bedroom. "Here we are." She said and peeled the blanket away and helped Lauren to bed. "I'll go get you a glass of Gatorade?"

"Mhm." Lauren murmured her eyes already closing.

Oh, my god, I called her babe, Tamsin realized. Maybe she didn't hear me. If she did, she didn't get angry, so.. So maybe I should just.. What? Tell her I like her? Tell her I want to do.. things with her? And if she doesn't want that, if she doesn't like me, I'll just.. What, accept it? And the pain that would follow with the rejection, she sighed and headed to the kitchen.

When she came back only a few minutes later Lauren was soundly sleeping. Tamsin placed the sports drink on the small table next to the bed. Should I take her clothes off? She can't be comfortable in jeans and that button-up shirt, Tamsin pondered. She slowly leaned over Lauren, took a deep breath and started unbuttoning Lauren's shirt. I hope she has a tank top underneath, the Valkyrie groaned. She didn't. Why the hell didn't the doctor at least have a bra on, Tamsin swallowed as her eyes eagerly roamed on the soft mounds on display.

Tamsin kept hoping the doctor wouldn't wake up and find her ogling. Lauren was dead to the world, which made Tamsin worry slightly again. She checked Lauren's pulse and breathing and calmed down a little. And she got the shirt off the blond without disturbing her, so that was good, she thought.

"Okay. Then the jeans…" Tamsin husked aloud. She could feel her arousal building as her hungry eyes traced the blond's half naked body. Beautiful breasts and flat stomach on show for the valkyrie to feast on.

"Shit… Don't be such a perv. Just do it." She snapped and lowered her trembling hands on the button of Lauren's pants.

She took a deep breath and popped the button and then slowly slid the zipper down. Her heart was thundering in her chest and her thoughts drifted to their last night together, when she had touched the blond all over with her hands and her lips. And how Lauren had reacted to her touches.. How she had...

"Stop thinking like that, you asshole. She's sick!" She chided. Tamsin desperately tried to clear her mind as she pulled the blond's pants down and then off completely. She quickly covered the woman with the blanket and closed her eyes. "Yeah.. So, that was.. hard." She groaned heavily.

Tamsin stood unmoving next to the bed, before deciding to go take a quick shower. When she was finished, she came back to check on Lauren again. The doctor was sleeping peacefully. Tamsin hovered beside the bed uncertain what she should do. She knew what she wanted to do. She wanted to crawl into bed next to Lauren and make sure she was okay and keep her safe. She wanted to hold the other woman, keep her close.

"I'm staying." She finally breathed and climbed into bed. She laid flat on her back for a moment, before sighing softly and scooting closer to Lauren, who was sleeping on her side. Tamsin snuggled carefully against the blond's back and placed her arm protectively over Lauren's waist.

"Goodnight." She whispered and kissed the back of Lauren's head.

.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading :)<p>

A/N Probably will update this at the end of next week. FYI to those following the art of betting, I'll update that upcoming Wednesday at the latest.


	9. Elevator

Thank you for your interest in this story and your feedback and support :)

xoxo

* * *

><p>Tamsin slowly cracked open her eyes, but saw nothing but blond hair clouding her vision. She brought her hand to move the hair from her face and knew it wasn't her mane. She was in Lauren's bed. Cuddling Lauren. Lauren was cuddling her. Tightly. Tamsin sighed contently, placed her hand on the small of the doctor's back and closed her eyes.<p>

She was feeling.. happy and content. Lauren was alright and sleeping peacefully. And she had obviously during the night even drank some of the sports drink Tamsin left for her. So she must have been feeling better? Lauren had stayed with her. Or more to the point she hadn't pushed Tamsin away, but was clinging to her frame like a little koala bear. Tamsin didn't want to move a muscle afraid that, if she did the blond would wake and this would all be over. Tamsin wanted to enjoy the closeness for a while longer. Soon to her regret she felt the doctor start to stir.

"Morning." Lauren husked hoarsely releasing her grip on Tamsin and flopping on her back.

"Hey. How are you feeling?" Tamsin asked softly and moved errand hairs away from Lauren's face with her fingers.

"Hmm. I'm fine. Much better." Lauren said and sat up slowly keeping the blanket covering her bare chest. "You?"

"Fine. Good as new." Tamsin said smiling.

Tamsin was tracking Lauren's every move closely. She was sure that the doctor would get up now and that was the end of cuddling. To her surprise Lauren didn't move other than to reach for the big glass of Gatorade. She brought it to her lips and greedily drank several gulps and then took a deep breath.

"I could stay in bed a little while longer?" Lauren looked at Tamsin questioningly as she set the now empty glass back down on the table.

"Um, okay?" Tamsin uttered carefully. She wondered, if she was now being kicked out of the bed. She didn't want to go, but if Lauren told her to go she'd go. But Lauren cut off Tamsin's train of thought as she snuggled back against Tamsin and buried her face in the valkyrie's neck.

"Oh." Tamsin breathed softly and without any hesitation wound her arms around the blond. "Okay." She smiled.

They laid quietly on the bed. Tamsin had been calm and serene at first. And she still seemed calm on the outside, but she felt her heart beginning to beat rapidly. Only thing she could concentrate on was Lauren's softness pressed against her. She felt Lauren's naked breasts squished to her own chest. Only the fabric of Tamsin's top separated their skins. She felt Lauren's lips and her breaths on her neck. The valkyrie was sure that the nymph could feel her heart thundering. This was going to get awkward very soon. Tamsin took a shuddering breath trying to calm down her raging hormones. She wanted to touch the blond so badly, but was so scared that Lauren would push her away. Friends - the nymph might say, Tamsin brooded.

Suddenly in the middle of her inner monologue she felt a small feather light kiss on her neck. Then several little kisses followed tracing the skin on her neck. Tamsin moved her head slightly to give Lauren more room. Her eyes fluttered shut and a tiny sigh escaped her lips. Lauren's kisses were now traveling along the valkyrie's jaw line. She placed a soft kiss on the corner of Tamsin's mouth, but then pulled away. Tamsin opened her eyes, when she felt Lauren's lips leaving her face.

"I'm sorry." Lauren said in a low tone with blush colored cheeks. "I shouldn't.."

"Don't be." Tamsin husked and brought her lips greedily to Lauren's. She pressed Lauren's back on the bed and climbed half on top of her. Her hands roamed the blond's half nude body eagerly. She attached her hand on the nymph's naked breast. Rolling the nipple between her thumb and index finger, she elicited the most delicious sounds from the nymph as she pushed her chest more firmly into Tamsin's touch. Tamsin's mouth moved frenziedly on Lauren's soft lips. The valkyrie's thigh slipped between Lauren's legs. She could feel the panting blond grinding on it.

"You feel so good." Lauren moaned slipping her own hand under Tamsin's top making the valkyrie arch against her.

"I want to make you feel good." Tamsin mumbled in Lauren's mouth sliding her tongue in. She pulled her thigh from pressing on Lauren's core and slowly snaked her hand towards the doctor's panties. "Lauren, I want to touch you so bad.." She murmured between kisses.

Lauren's skin on her lower abdomen jumped restlessly as Tamsin's fingers ghosted along her stomach making their way slowly down. Lauren grunted in gratitude and relief, when she finally felt Tamsin's hand slipping under her panties. Her hips jerked up feeling the Valkyrie gliding her finger along her throbbing wet slit. She couldn't help the satisfied moan escaping her lips.

"Please.." Lauren groaned when Tamsin kept teasing her entrance, but not venturing in.

"Ah!" Both women gasped badly startled, when a shrill of a phone ringing pierced the air.

"Shit.." Lauren grumbled taking a deep shuddering breath and pulled away from pouting Tamsin, who was forced to extract her hands from Lauren's body. "It's mine." She grabbed the phone from the table.

"Doctor Lewis." She answered in a notably frustrated tone. "Okay, and what did it show? Hmm. When? Okay. I'll be right there." She sighed.

Lauren turned to Tamsin. "I'm sorry.. It was the lab. I have to go." She crawled out of bed and quickly scampered off to the bathroom.

"Crap.." Tamsin sighed as she watched the panty-clad nymph darting away. She flopped on her back with a disappointed huff, when she heard the shower running. Maybe I should go shower with her... To preserve water, she smiled wryly. "I can't. No. She needs to get to the hospital.. And that means, I'll stay in this state of horniness from now on.." She groaned unhappily burying her face in Lauren's pillow.

.

* * *

><p>"Are sure you're alright? I'm sure doctor Masterson understands, if you stay at home. Just tell him what happened last night."<p>

"I'm fine Tamsin. Thank you for taking care of me. I won't be long. They just need me to quickly check some results. Then I'll come back home." Lauren smiled, but then her smile faltered as she caught a glimpse out the window. "Uh, I wish I didn't have to go out. The weather is horrible!"

"It's a storm." Tamsin deadpanned. "Come on. I'll walk you."

"Stay. No reason for both of us to get drenched. I'll be fine." Lauren said rummaging the closet for an umbrella.

"I'm coming. I'll walk you to the lab door like always." Tamsin said resolutely.

"Fine. If you must." Lauren rolled her eyes.

"I must. Let's go." The valkyrie grinned.

.

* * *

><p>"It's really coming down." Lauren commented out of breath, when they sprinted through the hospital's entrance. "I'm all wet." She grunted taking her jacket off.<p>

"This was totally useless." Lauren growled angrily and chucked the broken umbrella in the trashcan.

Tamsin wanted to say that she was all wet too from their earlier activities, but decided not to tempt faith. She was already having a hard time keeping her hands to herself. She might just jump on the blond right here in the lobby.

"Yeah." Tamsin just said and stared at Lauren, who was looking so gorgeous in her tousled hair, wet clingy clothes and especially in her soaked almost see-through blue shirt.

Tamsin swallowed and desperately tried to avoid staring at the protruding nipples that were straining against the cold, wet material. Shit, why isn't she wearing a bra! Tamsin cursed. I can't take this much longer! Just when she was about to succumb to her desires and move closer to Lauren, thunder rumbled and lightning struck loudly nearby startling both women.

"Let's go. I need to change. I think we can find some scrubs for you also." Lauren said glancing outside, before heading towards the elevators.

They stepped into the cart and Lauren pushed the button for the lab floor. The elevator started to climb up, until the lights suddenly flickered and the elevator stalled with a bang.

"What the hell!" Lauren gasped and grabbed Tamsin's arm for support, when the lift come to an abrupt halt.

The soft red glow of the emergency light filled the car.

"We not gonna fall to our deaths are we?" Lauren joked meekly finding Tamsin's eyes.

"No. It won't fall. And even if it did, we only reached the second floor.." Tamsin reassured. "Not high enough to kill us." She smirked softly.

"The storm cut the power. But the hospital has generators, why aren't they working?" She continued after a while.

"Most likely the elevators aren't the priority. The electricity probably goes mainly to patient care." Lauren said.

"Yeah, of course." Tamsin replied. "So now what?"

"Now we wait." Lauren said as she checked the emergency phone in the elevator. "It's not working. And my phone has no signal." She sighed.

"How long do you think we're stuck here for?" Tamsin asked as she sat on the floor.

"I don't know.." Lauren replied sitting next to her rubbing her hands together. She really needed dry clothes.

"Hey.. You're cold." Tamsin soon noticed. "Come here." She pulled Lauren closer and tugged her against her side.

She saw Lauren fidgeting with her hands. "Come here." Tamsin husked again and pulled the nymph on her lap.

Lauren straddled Tamsin's thighs willingly and put her hands on Tamsin's shoulders. The valkyrie's hands were gripping Lauren's hips until she brought the other one behind the blond's neck and pulled her softly towards her. Tamsin's lips made contact with Lauren's making both women release soft sighs, before kissing more deeply.

"What are we doing?" Lauren suddenly gasped and tried to pull away, but Tamsin held her tightly.

"Please don't. Don't push me away... I.. I know I've been.. Well, stupid. I don't know why I didn't tell you that I.." Tamsin stuttered on.

"What do you need to tell me Tamsin?" Lauren prodded softly meeting the valkyrie's green eyes.

"I like to be with you Lauren." Tamsin admitted softly. "I like to do things with you.. I like you." She murmured.

"You do?" Lauren gasped a warm tingly feeling spreading inside her. Tamsin liked her? That's.. huge, she realized.

"Yes. I like you a lot Lauren." The valkyrie said seriously her eyes latched at Lauren's. "Not just as a friend. More. Lauren I really like you. I've just been too scared to admit it to myself or let alone you.. I'm sorry." She rambled quietly and waited for Lauren to say something.

"I like you too TamTam." Lauren whispered after a moment and smiled gently.

Tamsin captured the nymphs soft lips again. She glided her lips languidly against Lauren's. She felt Lauren's tongue trace her lips, before slipping in her mouth. Soon after that, the valkyrie's movements became more rushed. Desire coursed through her veins. She kissed the nymph passionately and with trembling hands managed to pop open the buttons on the woman's shirt. Her palm cupped one breast and her thumb teased the peak to a hard nub by continuously moving over it. Lauren's lips and teeth were nipping Tamsin's lips making the Valkyrie groan in barely controlled arousal.

Lauren was grinding herself against Tamsin and pushing her chest towards the valkyrie's mouth. Tamsin took the hint and dropped her mouth to travel over the breasts on display in front of her. She felt Lauren's fingers threading in her hair. She heard the sounds of the nymphs labored breathing mixing with her own. Tamsin's hand was snaking towards the button on the blond's pants, when suddenly she felt the cart move.

"We're moving." Tamsin husked against Lauren's breast, but not ready to let her go.

"Hmm?"

"We're movi.."

"Holy shit!" Lauren squealed and hastily scampered off Tamsin's lap and up on her feet. She grabbed her jacket and bag of the floor. She needed to look calm and collected when the doors would open. This was where she worked for gods sake. Cool and collected. Not frazzled like you just almost had sex with a hot woman in stalled elevator, Lauren chided.

"Lauren your shirt..." Tamsin said as she too got up. ".. is still.. Um, not covering anything."

"No." Lauren gasped, desperately squeezing her bag and jacket in her hands with a tight grip. Her body in a state of shock, not knowing what to do.

The elevator doors were already opening and to save Lauren's dignity Tamsin quickly moved behind her and clamped her palms over the doctors exposed breasts. Lauren's eyes were wide as saucers, when the opening door revealed a service man standing on the other side. His jaw slacked at the sight.

"Oh, hello." He cleared his throat and tried valiantly to keep his eyes on the women's faces. Not completely succeeding, but trying hard nevertheless.

"Hello." Tamsin said coolly. "Thanks for getting us out." She continued and poked Lauren softly with her hips to get her moving.

"Yeah. Thanks." Lauren said with a mortified look to the man as they exited the elevator, Tamsin's hands still clamped to her chest.

"Oh my god, that was embarrassing." She hissed at Tamsin, when they reached the stairwell. She dropped her bag and jacket and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Don't worry. He didn't see anything." Tamsin said calmly and buttoned up the fretting nymph's shirt.

"Didn't see anything?! He saw your hands on my bare tits!" Lauren screeched cheeks flaming, waving her hands over her front. "Oh my god.."

"Tits?" The valkyrie chuckled. "I like to hold your tits in my hands. No problem with that." She winked.

"Oh, shut up." Lauren grinned despite herself. "Let's get to lab to see, if I can do anything today or if I should come back tomorrow." She added.

"So.. Um.." Tamsin stuttered as they made their way up the stairs.

"What?"

"We'll talk more? And continue, um, what we started, when we get home?" Tamsin said with a pleading tone.

"I'd like that." Lauren murmured and pecked Tamsin quickly on the lips.

"Me too." Tamsin sighed happily.

.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading :)<p>

A/N FYI I went over the previous chapters and fixed the typos/mistakes I found. Also added a few words here and there. Nothing too major.


	10. Success

I felt a bit bad interrupting copdoc getting it on in the previous chapter. Twice! So note – Sexy times ahead :D M-rated definitely! SMUT WARNING!

Thank you for your comments, follows and favorites! Love them all :)

xoxo

* * *

><p>"Oh gods… Unbelievable.. I hope I never EVER have to run into him again. So embarrassing!" Lauren fretted as they entered the locker room on the lab floor.<p>

"Jeez. Calm down." Tamsin cooed smirking. "That was one lucky handyman. He's a happy camper for sure. You gave him good monkey spanking material for years to come." Tamsin grinned and wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"Tamsin! Gross!" Lauren grimaced. "Here, put these on." She said still groaning and forcefully tossed Tamsin a scrub shirt and pants.

"Thanks." Tamsin chuckled happily and started to peel off her drenched jacket and shirt.

She got off her shirt leaving her in bra and jeans. She turned to Lauren intending to tease her some more, but her smart-ass comments were stuck in her throat at the sight. The nymph was standing sideways to her just slipping into a scrub top and hiding her naked upper body under it. Oblivious of the green eyes latching on her, Lauren started to undo her pants. Tamsin took a few steps back and checked the door.

Lauren had turned so that her back was facing the Valkyrie and started shimmying out of her wet, tightly clinging jeans. She got her jeans down a few inches only, before she felt Tamsin press her warm body against her back.

"Hey." Tamsin murmured in the nymph's neck. She moved the blond hair away and ghosted her lips on the soft skin.

"Hey.." Lauren whispered craning her neck slightly.

Tamsin's hands slipped under Lauren's shirt. Her fingers traced the nymph's abdomen moving higher until reaching her bare breasts. Tamsin gently palmed the smooth mounds. Occasionally brushing over the pebbled nipples with her thumbs. Lauren whimpered a little and pushed her chest to the touch.

"What are you doing?" Lauren croaked desire flowing through her.

"I'm.. touching you." Tamsin nipped Lauren's shoulder and then peppered small kisses on her neck.

"I thought.. Oh." Lauren moaned, when Tamsin rolled her nipple slightly harder. "I thought we'd wait until we get home." She forced out.

"That was before you started stripping in front of me." The valkyrie chided hoarsely.

"You know, you gave me a lot of inspiration for my fantasies too." Tamsin murmured. "I don't think I'll ever be able to look at elevators the same."

"Oh?" Lauren gasped, when she felt Tamsin's right hand sliding lower, pushing into her pants and caressing her gently over her panties. Lauren's breath hitched feeling Tamsin put more pressure on her. She couldn't help moving her hips to grind on the valkyrie's hand. "Tamsin.." Lauren sighed.

"Next time we're alone in an elevator, I might not be able to keep my hands off you." Tamsin husked loving how Lauren was responding to her touches.

"Not here." Lauren husked and stepped unsteadily away from Tamsin's embrace. "Don't want to get caught twice in one day." She panted desperately.

"We're not gonna get caught." Tamsin whispered. She wanted her hands back on the alluring nymph.

"You don't know that." Lauren's dark eyes met Tamsin's.

"I know." Tamsin promised moving towards the blond, pulling Lauren flush against her. "I locked the door."

"Yeah?" The doctor husked just before Tamsin's lips collided with hers.

.

* * *

><p>Tamsin steered them towards the couch and yanked Lauren's scrub top off before gently pushing her on the large couch on the other side off the room. Tamsin discarded her bra and took off her jeans and panties quickly, leaving them scattered on the floor. She crouched over Lauren, peeling off the nymphs jeans and black lace underwear. Lauren, her darkened eyes on Tamsin's, lifted her hips to help the valkyrie slide off the panties more easily.<p>

Tamsin sunk on top of the smaller blond, both of them sighing contently, when their heated skins touched. Lauren spread her legs wide, the valkyrie's body snuggling between them. Lauren snaked her hands behind Tamsin's neck pulling the valkyrie's mouth to hers.

"We can't do this here. This is bad..." Lauren murmured against Tamsin's mouth, feeling the valkyrie slip her hand between her legs, fingers gliding along her wet slit. "..Bad Tamsin.."

"Do you want me to stop?" Tamsin husked in Lauren's ear, making her shudder. She pushed two fingers inside the nymph and heard Lauren growl in satisfaction and jerk her hips against her. Tamsin moved her fingers slowly, but deliberately, feeling the doctor match her movements, pushing her hips with determination.

"Lauren?" Tamsin whispered in a desire laced voice. "Should I stop?" She kept moving her fingers inside the panting and squirming blond. She hoped more than anything, that Lauren wouldn't tell her to stop.

"No.. Don't stop.." Lauren pleaded softly, before a deep, low moan ripped from her lips as Tamsin stroked her harder. "Tamsin ple..ase.."

Tamsin sped up her movements, adding the push off her hips. She thrust more vigorously into the blond writhing and moaning under her. She could feel Lauren squeezing tightly around her fingers. Tamsin kissed the doctor frenziedly, swallowing the moans and soft growls dropping from Lauren's lips. Tamsin kept moving steadily and with determination on top of the smaller blond. The valkyrie's eyes were glued to the woman twitching beneath her. She wanted to memorize every expression flitting on Lauren's flushed face.

"Tamsin.. Please, I need.." Lauren gasped feeling the irregular spasms inside her. She squeezed Tamsin's ass roughly, pulling the valkyrie tightly against her. "I'm coming.." The nymph got out in a strangled cry.

Tamsin kept moving gently inside the doctor until she felt the aftershocks subside. She pulled her fingers out of Lauren, making the doctor release a soft whimper. Tamsin peppered the blond's face with small kisses, waiting for her to open her eyes. When she did, Tamsin's breath hitched. Lauren's eyes shone with satisfaction and.. Caring. Maybe even love? The valkyrie felt warm tingling spreading throughout her body. She smiled and placed a small kiss on Lauren's lips.

"Thanks.. I needed that." Lauren chuckled softly, keeping her hold on Tamsin and pecking her gently.

"My pleasure." The Valkyrie husked and attached her mouth more firmly on Lauren's. She grunted in arousal, when she felt the nymphs' tongue sneaking in her mouth.

"Roll over." Lauren commanded breathily, moving her body so, that Tamsin understood quickly what the nymph wanted.

Tamsin flipped them over and the doctor settled on top of her. Lauren kissed the Valkyrie eagerly, her tongue tracing the contours of Tamsin's lips. Lauren peppered small kisses on Tamsin's cheek, then her neck. Creeping down to her chest, gently nipping and licking the skin between Tamsin's breasts.

"Move up a bit." Lauren said huskily pushing and propping Tamsin's back more firmly against the arm rest, until the Valkyrie was in a half seated position.

"Bossy much?" The Valkyrie croaked out while adjusting herself, her whole body trembling in raging desire and anticipation.

"Yes." Lauren murmured latching her lips on Tamsin's straining nipple. She could feel Tamsin's wetness paint her stomach, that was pressed against the valkyrie's core. The valkyrie felt so good under her lips and hands and Lauren wanted to make Tamsin.. feel good.

"Yes.." Tamsin repeated out of breath. Her other hand tangled in Lauren's hair and the other was clawing her back softly.

After giving both turgid peaks on Tamsin's chest the attention they truly deserved, Lauren slithered slowly downwards. Placing wet kisses all over the exposed skin, she felt Tamsin's skin jump and twitch under her lips. She finally reached her destination and dropped feather light kiss on the small patch of hair. She rubbed gently along Tamsin's thighs with her palms. Lauren heard Tamsin's labored breathing and felt the valkyrie's twitching muscles under her hands.

"Where are you going?" Tamsin growled frustrated as she felt Lauren pulling away slightly. But the valkyrie's tone was pleading. "What are you doing? Come back here.." She murmured desperately.

"Shh." Lauren shushed and crawled back up peppering small kisses and wet licks on Tamsin's inner thighs. Even dropping a few little bites here and there making Tamsin's hips buck upwards.

"Oh gods.." Tamsin moaned, when she at last felt the nymphs talented tongue swipe across her slit. Her back arched and her fingers threaded in Lauren's hair. She knew she wouldn't last long. Her body was already thrumming with the telltale signs of her impending release.

"Lauren.. Oh! Please.. Gods." The Valkyrie murmured and pleaded as the nymph nipped and sucked the bundle of nerves she'd found. Tamsin felt the hot mouth leave her clit and she was about to protest. Instead she let out a deep moan, when a rigid tongue thrust in her. Lauren moved her tongue just a little and Tamsin squeezed her eyes shut, clamped her thighs against the nymphs head and came hard on Lauren's mouth. Somewhere in the back of her mind she knew she should be embarrassed for coming so quickly, but somehow she just couldn't care less. Tamsin felt boneless, like a puddle of goo. A puddle of satisfied, happy goo, Tamsin mused groggily.

"Come here." Tamsin whispered softly, tugging Lauren up to lie on her chest. She wound her legs around the nymph's hips locking her gently in place. Her fingers traced aimless patterns on the smooth skin of the blond's back. "That was.. awesome." She sighed content.

"Awesome. And fast. I guess you were more than ready.." Lauren teased and kissed Tamsin sweetly, nipping the taller blond's lower lip, before burying her face in the crook off the valkyrie's neck "I barely got started down there.." She whispered chuckling softly.

"I've been holding it in ever since this morning. Well, actually a lot longer than that.." The valkyrie admitted sheepishly.

"Me too." Lauren murmured against Tamsin's skin.

.

* * *

><p>"Doctor Lewis?" A doctor knocked on the locker room door.<p>

"Shit." Lauren gasped startled, lifted her upper body off Tamsin and latched her eyes on the door. "Yes?"

"Will you be coming soon?" The doctor asked making Tamsin snicker and she mouthed 'you came already'.

"Shut up." Lauren hissed at Tamsin, who was looking awfully pleased with herself.

"Yes, I'll be right there. I'll just quickly change."

"Okay. We are in the main lab." The doctor outside the door said and walked away.

"I should go." Lauren whispered meeting Tamsin's eyes.

"Okay." Tamsin nodded, but didn't release her hold on the nymph.

"You're a such a bad influence on me.." Lauren groaned.

"Hmm?" The valkyrie grinned softly.

"I just had sex at work!" Lauren scolded in mock annoyance and latched her lips to Tamsin's. "That's bad."

"I like it, when we're bad." Tamsin breathed against Lauren's mouth, her hands palming the doctor's ass and pulling her tighter to her. She could feel Lauren starting to grind on her.

"The things you do to me.." The nymph sighed unevenly. "But I really.. have to go... now.." Lauren choked out desperately, forcing her hips to stop moving. After a few deep breaths, she pushed herself up off the couch and tried to shake off the arousal coursing within her again.

Lauren quickly put on her scrubs and lab coat, washed her hands and splashed cold water on her face trying desperately to get into work mode. She started towards the door. She glanced at Tamsin, who was lying on her side on the couch. Gloriously naked. Watching back at the nymph with dark green eyes, a small hesitant smile on her face. Lauren sauntered to Tamsin, crouched down and pushed a strand of moist hair off the valkyrie's cheek with her fingers. Her hand lingered on the soft skin. Her eyes took in the other woman's happy features.

"You're so beautiful Tamsin." Lauren said softly and pecked Tamsin on the lips. "I'll see you later." She whispered and fled out the door, not seeing the bright smile spreading on the valkyrie's face.

.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Sera. Sorry I took so long. I got.. stuck in the elevator." Lauren said as she breezed to the lab, not mentioning the hot woman, whose fingerprints and scent were all over her body.<p>

"Hey Lauren. No problem." Sera smiled. "Come and see this. The simulation is ready. It seems the vaccine is working! Theoretically of course." She added smiling widely.

"Really? Let me see." Lauren said excited and sat next to Sera in front of the large computer screen.

"You know what this means?" Lauren grinned.

"I do! We can start testing it on people now." Sera practically squealed. "Yay!"

The lab was bustling with excitement and relieved laughter as the doctors enjoyed their accomplishment.

"What's with the racket?" A caramel skinned dark haired woman burst into the lab.

"Gabby! Come celebrate. We've had a breakthrough." Lauren smiled.

"You nerds been drinking here?" Gabby scolded smirking.

"It's just lemonade.." Lauren admitted sheepishly. "Come, I'll fix you glass."

"Thanks. Lemonade huh? So wild." Gabby mocked, her eyes twinkling playfully.

Tamsin came in a little later and stopped at the door a bit weirded out by the scene unfolding before her. The usually nerdy, subdued doctors were smiling and laughing happily. Maybe they've been sniffing something they shouldn't have, Tamsin huffed. Soon her eyes found Lauren, who was smiling brightly and handing a drink to a tall and dark security officer. Officer that was not so subtly ogling the blond doctor. Tamsin narrowed her eyes. Lauren noticed Tamsin hovering by the door and filled another glass and walked to her.

"Tamsin. Hi. Lemonade?" Lauren asked smiling.

"What's going on?" Tamsin eyed the doctors curiously as she took a sniff of the liquid in her glass. "Are they drunk?"

"It's lemonade." Lauren emphasized with an eye roll. "We're celebrating a breakthrough on the vaccine."

"Oh, congratulations." Tamsin said and tugged the doctor in a half-hug. She wanted to hug properly, but wasn't sure, what Lauren thought of PDA in the lab.

"Thanks. There's still a lot of work to be done, but this is a great achievement for us." Lauren said, before leaning in and whispering to Tamsin's ear "You look very hot in your scrubs by the way."

Tamsin swallowed and met Lauren's mischievous eyes, but before Tamsin had the chance to comment, Gabby sauntered over to them.

"Hello. Detective Tamsin right?" Gabby asked extending her hand.

"Yes. And you are?" Tamsin replied with a bit of snark, but shook the woman's hand anyway.

"Yeah. Sorry, this is Gabriela. She's part of the hospital's security staff." Lauren introduced.

Suddenly the nymph jumped a little feeling Gabby put a hand on the small of her back. What the hell is she doing? Tamsin's gonna blow a casket, Lauren fretted and glanced at Gabby and then flicked her eyes to Tamsin. The valkyrie didn't look happy now. Shit, Lauren groaned.

"Yeah. Krmh. So, Gabby here is a security officer." Lauren stammered.

"So you said." Tamsin hissed to Lauren and then looked at Gabby with narrowed eyes. "And what are you doing here? In the lab. Now."

"Just visiting Lauren here. It's a habit." Gabby smirked. "But I have to go now. Duty calls and all that. I might come back later." She said rubbing Lauren's arm gently ignoring the detectives deathly looks.

"You can go home Tamsin. I'll stay awhile. We have to plan the next testing phase." Lauren said after Gabby had disappeared through the door.

"I'll stay." Tamsin snapped, her lips pressed into thin line. She sure as hell wouldn't leave Lauren to be fondled by that grabby Gabby. Bitch, Tamsin growled jealously.

"Is everything okay?" Lauren asked, her eyes on Tamsin's scowling face.

"Yes." Tamsin hissed and stomped to the chair in the corner.

"What the hell was that?" Lauren muttered under her breath and went back to her computer.

.

* * *

><p>Tamsin escorted Lauren home in deathly silence. Lauren knew that Tamsin was irritated by Gabby, but Gabby wasn't a threat to Tamsin. At all. She's just flirty, Lauren sighed. And a bit too.. handsy.<p>

"Tamsin? Do you want to talk about this?" Lauren motioned between them.

"No." The valkyrie pouted.

"Gabby is just a friend." Lauren said evenly trying not to get irritated by the other woman's behavior.

"She had her hands all over you." Tamsin snarled.

"Did not!" The doctor huffed.

"Did to."

"Did n.."

"Did to!" The valkyrie spat raising her voice.

"Well, this is turning out to be a pleasantly juvenile conversation." Lauren rolled her eyes. "Tamsin, I'm not interested in Gabby. She's kept me company, talked with me and taken me to lunch sometimes. That's all."

"Lunch!? So you've been dating her? You kicked me out of the hospital, so you could be with her?" Tamsin accused.

"What the hell is wrong with you? I just said she's just a friend!" Lauren barked. "I'm going to bed."

"She's interested! I can smell a horny wolf a mile a way and she had her paws all over you!" Tamsin growled after Lauren.

"She did not!" Lauren scowled.

"Did to!" Tamsin screeched which was answered by the sound of a door slamming shut. "She did.. And I'm jealous and.. threatened." She sighed anxiously.

.

* * *

><p>Tamsin had been pacing back and fort in her room for over an hour. She knew she needed to go to Lauren and apologize. She had behaved.. like an asshole, Tamsin groaned. Lauren had done nothing wrong, really. Tamsin decided to put on her big girl pants and headed to Lauren's door.<p>

"Can I come in?" Tamsin asked hesitantly after knocking.

"Yeah." Lauren said softly. she was lying in her bed with an open book across her lap.

"Lauren, I'm sorry. I don't know.." Tamsin started to say.

"What are we Tamsin? What are we doing?" Lauren cut in.

"We are.. something. I want to be with you. Us. Being.. something.." Tamsin stuttered and sighed. "I'm feeling jealous Lauren.. I can't see you with anyone else. It hurts. I don't want you flirting with that woman.. I don't want her touching you."

"I don't want to be with anyone else. I don't want to see other people while we are here, Tam Tam." Lauren soothed.

"While we are here? What about, when we leave here?" Tamsin asked quietly.

"I don't know. In the long run I want to have someone to take home and meet mom and dad. Settle down. Have a family. Someday. What do you want Tamsin?"

"I honestly don't know.." Tamsin breathed deeply closing her eyes. "I know that I like you. Very much."

"Is it okay if we just enjoy this for now? Whatever this is?" The valkyrie asked meeting Lauren's eyes.

"Okay. For now." Lauren whispered nodding her head slowly. "Come here." She said patting her bed.

"Really?"

"Yes. Come now. I wanna cuddle." Lauren smiled softly.

Tamsin carefully lowered herself on the bed facing Lauren. "I'm sorry." She murmured.

"I know." Lauren cooed. "I forgive you."

Tamsin released a relieved breath and wrapped her arms around the nymph. Lauren snuggled into the valkyrie, closing her eyes and relaxing to the embrace.

.

* * *

><p>It had been a month since the agreement to take their relationship, or whatever, day by day. To anyone watching them it seemed, that Tamsin and Lauren were a couple or at least dating. But they themselves hadn't put a label on their situation. They refrained from using pet names or god forbid the term girlfriend. Regardless they were doing great and both felt happy in this moment. The two women were enjoying their time together as they had agreed.<p>

"Doctor Masterson gave me a week off, so I'm gonna fly home for a few days. I haven't been home for almost four months.. My flight's tomorrow." Lauren said to Tamsin as they cuddled on the couch.

"Oh? Do you want me to come with?"

"I'm going to see my parents." Lauren sing-songed tauntingly.

"So, that's a no from me." Tamsin grimaced. "I don't want to be grilled by your military father or your doctor mother." She shivered.

"I figured." Lauren said seriously, but couldn't totally hide her smirk making Tamsin smirk too.

.

* * *

><p>Tamsin had volunteered to drive Lauren to the airport. Demanded might be a better word. Tamsin had informed that she would drive Lauren to the airport and Lauren had happily accepted this.<p>

Now they were standing at the airport and Tamsin had all these strange, new emotions bubbling inside her. She didn't want Lauren to go. She didn't want to be left behind. She wanted to go with the doctor, but she certainly didn't want to meet the parents. That was too much. Too scary even for a badass Valkyrie.

"So here we are." Lauren smiled. "I'll see you on Friday?"

"Yeah, call me, when to pick you up." Tamsin reminded and Lauren nodded.

"That's me." Lauren said as they heard a boarding call through the speakers. "I have to go."

Lauren seemed hesitant for a moment, but then dropped her bag on the floor and tugged the valkyrie closer. She pressed her lips against Tamsin's, who immediately responded and wound her arms around the nymph. The kiss soon escalated. Tongues and little moans were starting to come out. Somehow Lauren had enough willpower to pull away as she felt Tamsin's hands starting to palm her ass.

"Wow.. So not a suitable goodbye kiss to be having in public at the airport." Lauren husked, her eyes shifting into dark pools.

"I enjoyed it." Tamsin said with mischief in her eyes.

"Me too. Be a good girl while I'm gone." Lauren grinned.

"You too." Tamsin scoffed smiling and softly pecked Lauren on the lips.

"Okay, bye now." Lauren whispered, picked up her bag and began walking to her gate.

"Bye." Tamsin said and watched Lauren go until she couldn't see her anymore.

.

* * *

><p>Tamsin was looking out the window watching Lauren's plane approach the lane. She felt a strange tugging in her chest.<p>

"Young love. It's a beautiful thing." An older man standing next to Tamsin said. "The blond woman, she is your girlfriend, right? Or wife?" He asked finding Tamsin's wide eyes.

"She's... something." Tamsin answered hesitantly.

"Hmm. You two look good together." The man said seriously.

"She's way out of my league." Tamsin scoffed quietly. "I want her to be mine. But.. What if I lose her? What then? I won't survive. And I'm a mess when it comes to relationships. I don't know how to be in a relationship." She blurted out. She didn't know, why she was opening up to this complete stranger.

"If you love her, you'll learn. Don't let her go without giving it your best shot or you'll regret it forever." The man said with a small smile and then nodded and headed to the gates.

Tamsin returned her eyes at Lauren's plane which was now gaining speed to help lift it from the ground.

"I can't let her go. I miss her already." Tamsin sighed and pressed her forehead against the cool window.

.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading :)<p>

A/N Chapter 11 most likely up next week.


	11. The parents

Thank you to all of you reading, commenting, following and reviewing :)

xo

* * *

><p>"It's great to have you home again, Sweetie."<p>

"It's good to be home. Even if it is only for a few days." Lauren smiled at her mother. "We still have a lot of work to do in Puerto Roca."

"Have you met anyone special down there?"

"Um. Mom? I.." Lauren choked.

"I heard you talking on the phone yesterday at the airport, when we picked you up.. I got the notion it was someone important?"

"Well.. It was." Lauren said softly. "She wanted me to call, when I had landed safely. I told her I would stay home for a few days after all. And that you guys would come to me. But I think we got disconnected."

"She?" Her mother prodded.

"Tamsin." Lauren groaned. Her mother was so nosy.

"And Tamsin.. Is like a girlfriend, Lauren?"

"I.. No. Not a girlfriend, but someone.. special. Yeah, um, it's.. complicated." Lauren stammered and saw her mother looking at her curiously.

"Is she coming home also?"

"No. Tamsin stayed in Roca. I'll see her on Friday." She just shrugged her shoulders and changed the subject. "So what are we making mom?"

"Chicken." Lauren's mother said still eyeing her daughter. "I stocked your fridge the other day."

"Great. Let's get started." Lauren started shuffling in the kitchen trying to ignore her mother's eyes on her. She didn't want to talk about Tamsin. It might be that her parents would never see the Valkyrie. At least not romantically connected to Lauren. They were just having fun or whatever, Lauren sighed.

"Okay. I'll grab what we need from the fridge. You get the pots and pans ready." Lauren's mother agreed.

.

* * *

><p>Knock sounded at the door as Lauren and her parents were setting the table.<p>

"Do you want me to get it sweetheart?" Lauren's dad said.

"No, it's okay. I'll go." Lauren replied, while wondering who it could be. Hardly anyone knew she was home.

"Tamsin? What are you doing here?" Lauren said surprised and unconsciously flicked her eyes towards the dining room. "I thought you stayed in Roca?"

"Hey, babe. I missed you." The Valkyrie breathed happily and quickly pecked Lauren on the lips.

"It's been only a day Tamsin." Lauren huffed, but gave Tamsin a bright smile anyway. "I missed you too.."

"A day and a half.. You said you didn't go to your parents so I came to.." Tamsin started to say.

"Honey, who is it?" A woman's voice carried from inside the flat.

"Who is that? I didn't know you had company." Tamsin hissed suspiciously, craning her neck to see inside. "Are you.. entertaining? Did you bring someone with you? Better not be that.. Gabby!" She lowered her voice and scowled at Lauren.

"Gabby? Seriously Tamsin? After everything? You really don't like her do you?" Lauren scoffed not sure, if Tamsin was serious.

"No. She's too.. interested. So who was that?" Tamsin motioned inside the flat.

"That's was my mom." Lauren hissed back rolling her eyes. "And dad's here also! I told you I was going to spend time with my folks."

"Your parents are here?! Why did you invite me over, when your parents are here?" Tamsin stuttered her eyes wide in fear.

She was so not ready to meet the parents. She and Lauren weren't exactly a couple. Not yet. But they were something. Dating? They were good friends who were dating and.. And sleeping together! That was something she really didn't want to share with Lauren's parents, Tamsin groaned. She needed to get her head straight first and talk to Lauren about the things she was feeling. She could meet the parents in the very distant future, if things worked out that way, the valkyrie mused hopefully. But not yet! They were friends!

"I did not invite you! You invited yourself! Babe." Lauren snarled. "If mom gets her hooks in you, you're gonna have to stay and eat with us."

"What? No way. I'm leaving. So NOT going to meet your parents tonight!" Tamsin said with mortified expression on her face.

"Then run." Lauren warned whispering. "Now. Go. Go!"

"Oh, hello. I'm Margaret, Lauren's mother." A smiling Margaret appeared next to them and latched her hand on Tamsin's arm.

"Too late." Lauren quipped smirking wryly at Tamsin. The Valkyrie was kind of adorable when she was all flustered and uncomfortable.

"Um, hello Mrs. Lewis. Nice to meet you. I'm Tamsin. Lauren's.." Tamsin flicked her eyes to Lauren. "..Friend."

Margaret's eyebrow rose high at that. She obviously was not convinced. "Mhm." She hummed looking curiously at the two women hovering at the door.

"I just came to say hello… Uh, I'll be going now. Have a nice evening." Tamsin backed away from the door, but Margaret still had her hand on her arm. She met Lauren's eyes pleading her to help her escape.

"Nonsense! You'll stay for dinner won't you? Daniel! Lauren's… _Friend_, Tamsin, is staying for dinner." Margaret grinned flicking her eyes between her daughter and the awkward looking tall blond trying to shuffle into the hallway.

"The more the merrier." Lauren's dad hollered from the living room.

"Come, come." Margaret ushered Tamsin inside.

.

* * *

><p>"Dad, this is Tamsin." Lauren motioned. "Tamsin, my father Daniel."<p>

"Nice to meet you Sir." Tamsin said politely with a firm handshake.

"You too Tamsin." Daniel said. "You're the detective Lauren's been talking about? Her friend, the bodyguard?"

"Yes." Tamsin answered a bit hesitantly.

"Well then, thank you for keeping our daughter safe." Daniel smiled widely and patted Tamsin on her arm.

"Oh. Sure." Tamsin breathed relieved. She had thought that Lauren's dad was a hard-ass being military and all, but he seemed.. sweet? "No need to thank me though. Keeping Lauren safe is a privilege." She smiled.

"Ain't that the truth. But now let's eat." Daniel clapped his hands together and headed to the dining room.

.

* * *

><p>"So.. Are you parents staying here for the night?" Tamsin asked quietly, when she was alone with Lauren in the kitchen putting the dishes in the dishwasher.<p>

"No. They don't live that far. Just on the other side of the city. Why?"

"I thought I'd stay with you? Here?" Tamsin husked nuzzling her face in the crook of Lauren's neck and pulled the nymph in a hug.

"I'd like that." Lauren murmured smiling.

"I really missed you." The valkyrie breathed and brushed her lips against the soft skin on Lauren's neck.

"I know. I missed you too. I guess I've gotten used to living with you." Lauren said softly.

Tamsin lifted her head and brushed her lips against Lauren's, who eagerly latched on tighter. A small moan escaped from Tamsin's lips.

"This is a bad idea.." Tamsin murmured. "Your parents are right there in the living room.."

Tamsin's meek protests were cut short, when she felt Lauren's tongue trace her lips and finally slip in her mouth. The valkyrie pulled the smaller blond tightly to her, hands moving to thread in the doctor's hair. Lauren's hands were resting on Tamsin's back kneading the muscles there gently. Once the kiss deepened, Lauren's hands dropped on the valkyrie's ass palming the round buttocks firmly and making Tamsin buck against her.

"Dammit, you'll be the death of me." Tamsin groaned in the nymphs mouth and pushed her hand under Lauren's shirt. Lauren shivered as the warm hand found her breast massaging the mound with vigor.

"Oh, Tamsin.." Lauren breathed.

.

* * *

><p>"They are.. <em>necking<em> in the kitchen! This Tamsin girl is.. She's not just a friend!" Daniel hissed to Margaret, his eyes wide in shock.

He made it to the living room, once he had stealthily snug away from the kitchen door, back to his wife who was leafing through a medical magazine. He'd seen the taller blond kiss his daughter passionately. Very passionately. Tongues and all. He'd seen way too much.. When Lauren's hands had wandered to the other woman's behind, Daniel had decided to flee immediately.

"Hmph. I know that! Calm down darling. I talked to Lauren, before Tamsin even came here and our girl was being really evasive. There's something obviously going on here. They like each other." Margaret smiled softly.

"Oh? A girlfriend wanna-be? Really? So I must talk to Tamsin then." Daniel decided rubbing his hands together.

"Daniel." Margaret said in a warning tone. "Lauren said that the situation with Tamsin is complicated.. She called her special, so don't scare the poor girl."

"Of course not." Daniel said pleasantly and saw his wife lifting her eyebrow suspiciously, but she commented no further.

"Tamsin! Can I talk to you for a moment? In private." Daniel hollered in a stern voice from the living room, making Lauren and Tamsin spring apart in the kitchen.

"Dad? What's going on?" Lauren asked in a slightly irritated tone once they came to the living room. She hoped she didn't look as flustered and disheveled as she felt.

"Nothing. I'd like to ask Tamsin here advice on our house security. We could talk in Lauren's study?" Daniel said innocently, meeting Tamsin's apprehensive eyes.

"Oh?" Lauren eyed her father warily, but nodded anyway. She glanced at Tamsin and shrugged.

"Okay. Of course." Tamsin said calmly, but felt anything but. Lauren's father was giving her unnerving glares. He was sweet and nice just a moment ago! We had nice civil conversation at the dinner table. Why is he looking so agitated now, Tamsin wondered anxiously.

.

* * *

><p>"Please sit Tamsin." Daniel said letting Tamsin go in ahead of him. He shut the door behind them, making Tamsin swallow nervously.<p>

"I'd like to ask you a few things and tell you a few things." Daniel started.

"Yes? About home protection?" Tamsin ventured carefully.

"No." Daniel said seriously with a steely glare.

"Uh. Okay?" Tamsin managed to keep her eyes on Daniel's. "What do you want to tell me?"

"I would like to tell you, that Thomas, Lauren's brother is very protective of his baby sister."

"Mhm." Tamsin acknowledged looking relaxed, but her leg was jumping up and down erratically.

"I would also like to tell you, that I have guns in my possession."

"Krmh." Tamsin cleared her throat. Is he going to kill me or what? I can't be rude! He's Lauren's dad! I really don't like where this is going, Tamsin fretted.

"So now the questions." Daniel warned. "You and my daughter – are you together?"

And there it is, Tamsin groaned. Shit.

"Um, we're friends. And we.. spend time together. Uh, we work together." Tamsin said dropping her eyes to her hands. "It's.."

"Complicated. Yes, I heard." Daniel said. "Margaret mentioned it." He added seeing the blond's questioning look.

"You have feelings for Lauren?" He prodded.

"I like her. I enjoy her company." Tamsin replied. She knew her feelings for Lauren were stronger than that, but she wanted to talk to Lauren about them first. She wanted to understand them first herself. "Lauren and I haven't talked about, you know.. Feelings."

"Ah." Daniel exhaled.

"It's not that I don't want to, but.. I'm not there yet.." Tamsin said. "And we're friends."

"We all love Lauren more than anything and we will protect her from anyone hurting her."

"Me too." Tamsin said seriously. "And I won't let anyone hurt her."

"Fine. That was all I wanted to know." Daniel said. "Now I'll tell you how I tend to my guns."

.

* * *

><p>"Honey, I'm so happy for you." Margaret smiled. "Tamsin seems like a sweet girl."<p>

"What? What are you talking about mom?" Lauren asked baffled. "And not many people would call Tamsin sweet." She mocked.

"She's your girlfriend isn't she? She obviously has feelings for you." Her dad narrowed his eyes as he came into the kitchen. "And you have gotten your mother's blessing. I'm still on the fence.."

"Dad.." Lauren groaned.

"What?" He chuckled and hugged his daughter tightly. "The truth is.. I kinda like her. She seems strong and honorable. I approve, Bumble Bee. I might have scared her though."

"Dad! You did not!" Lauren chided gasping. "What did you do?"

"I have to take care of my little girl! Fatherly duties. You understand? I just.. grilled her a little." He said seeing Lauren's anxious face. "Just a little! She's fine." He smiled and raised his hands.

"Where is she?" Lauren groaned.

"I think she's hiding in your bedroom." Daniel grinned as Lauren bolted away.

.

* * *

><p>"Hey. You good?" Lauren said as she entered her bedroom.<p>

"Yeah. Fine." Tamsin sighed rubbing her face, when Lauren sat next to her on the bed. "I've just never met anyone's parents before. I feel a little out of my element here.."

"Sorry.. Dad can be a bit overbearing sometimes."

"I noticed." Tamsin grumbled.

"So.. Mom and dad think you're my girlfriend. How did that happen?" Lauren smirked lacing her fingers with Tamsin's.

"What?! I told your father we were friends!" Tamsin squealed with a blush creeping up her cheeks. "Friends I said!"

"Well, he obviously didn't believe you. He gave you the speech didn't he?"

"That was a speech? He told me not to hurt you and then he continued to inform me of his vast gun collection, connections to the armed forces and your crazy brother, who would, _his words_, kill for his baby sister."

"Oh, dad was just yanking your chain." Lauren snickered.

"Yeah right. He's a psycho!" Tamsin shuddered.

"He's my father!" Lauren snapped a bit offended on behalf of her father.

"He was smiling sweetly at me as he recounted how well he keeps his guns and told me in great detail how he cleans them. I have no doubt, he'd kill me, if I hurt you." Tamsin scoffed.

"Then don't."

"What?" Tamsin met Lauren's eyes.

"Don't hurt me."

"I won't." Tamsin promised softly and pulled the nymph in a tender kiss.

.

* * *

><p>"So, parents are out." Lauren said as she shut the door after saying long goodbyes with her mom and dad.<p>

"Yay!" Tamsin cheered playfully.

"Shut up." Lauren grinned.

"Whatever will we do.. All alone." Tamsin teased and wrapped her arms around the smaller blond.

"We'll sleep." The nymph teased back and brushed her lips on the valkyrie's.

Tamsin deepened the kiss eagerly and started unbuttoning Lauren's shirt, while Lauren was kneading the valkyrie's butt with firm hands.

"Are you expecting someone?" Tamsin asked out of breath, when there was a knock on the door.

"No." Lauren pulled away, straightened her clothes and went to the door. "Mom. Dad. What's wrong?" She asked, when she saw her parents standing there.

"The car won't start. Your father left the headlights on and now the battery is dead." Lauren's mother said with a bit of acid, making Lauren's father shrug sheepishly behind her.

"So, we are staying the night, if that's okay?" Daniel asked unusually hesitant.

"Dad. Of course it is. You called the car service?" Lauren motioned for her parents to come in.

"Yes, they'll be here in the morning." Her father answered.

"Okay, so... It's late. We'd probably should get some sleep?" Lauren suggested musing silently about the sleeping arrangements. She wanted to sleep next to Tamsin, but..

"Your mom will sleep with you Sweetie. I'll take the couch." Daniel said. "Your friend Tamsin can sleep in your study. You got that new fold-out couch in there, right?" He watched Tamsin closely and saw her face fall. Friends.. Right. The poor girl has it bad, he noticed smirking.

Margaret saw Tamsin's eyes flicker desperately to Lauren, who was still processing the situation. She knew the detective didn't want to sleep alone in the study. And Margaret was right. The valkyrie was not happy with the suggested sleeping arrangements. She had grown accustomed to falling asleep cuddling Lauren. She knew she wouldn't be able to sleep without the nymph glued to her body.

"Nonsense. You can't sleep on the couch Daniel! Your back won't like it." Margaret chided and met Lauren's eyes nodding slightly.

"Mom's right. You two, take my bed." Lauren piped in. "Tamsin.. and I will sleep on the fold-out." Lauren tone was slightly questioning. She hoped her father wouldn't comment on it.

"Good. So that's settled then. Goodnight girls." Margaret smiled and tugged Daniel along toward the bedroom, before he could tease the girls more.

"Goodnight. I'll get my stuff in a little bit." Lauren called after them.

"Okay, Bumble Bee." Lauren's father answered happily. "Goodnight Tamsin."

"Goodnight." Tamsin breathed. "Your father won't kill me in my sleep, will he?" She whispered to Lauren, only half joking.

"I'll protect you." Lauren snickered and pecked Tamsin on the lips. "Come on. Let's test out the couch."

"What? But your parents.. We can't.." Tamsin stammered, but was totally aroused by the idea of testing the new fold-out with her girlf.. with Lauren. "Can we?"

"In your dreams! I meant sleeping. And _only_ sleeping." Lauren grinned at the flustered valkyrie. "You perv."

"Oh. Right." Tamsin cleared her throat. "Krmh.. What about cuddling?" She gave a wry smile.

"I don't think I can sleep without cuddling you anymore." Lauren pulled Tamsin into a hug and pressed her face in the valkyrie's neck.

"Good." Tamsin sighed happily and tightened her hold on the doctor. "Me either.."

.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading :)<p>

A/N Those following The Art of Betting - I'll update that in a moment ie. later today!


	12. Visitor

Thank you for reading, following, favoriting and giving feedback! Love it :)

.

* * *

><p>Tamsin and Lauren had been back in Roca for nearly two months after their visit at home. Lauren had been working a lot again lately. Tamsin wasn't happy about that, but apparently the vaccine was almost finished now. Tamsin had conflicting emotions about the state of their relationship, which had stayed the same. Friendly and sexy. No talk of deeper feelings or the future. The valkyrie had pondered many nights, what to do. She was happy now, but knew that this would all end sooner or later. Lauren would not be happy like this forever and if Tamsin was honest neither would she.<p>

Tamsin knew she had fallen for the nymph, but tried to still deny her love. A few nights ago, when they were in bed and Lauren was already sleeping, Tamsin had suddenly felt a strong urge to say the three words to Lauren. If she said them, she knew it would change everything. Everything. Even if the words were uttered to a slumbering woman. So the valkyrie had kept the words in and cuddled closer to the smaller blond inhaling her sweet scent.

Tonight Tamsin was lounging in front of the tv waiting for Lauren to call, when to pick her up from the hospital. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Tamsin went to the door cautiously, they very rarely had anyone knocking on their door.

"Who is it?" She called out from a safe distance from the door.

"Hey, Tamsin it's me." A male voice floated in. "Dyson."

Tamsin peeked through the peephole and opened the door. "Dyson? What the hell are you doing here?"

"Well, that's just the greeting I was waiting for." Dyson said in mock annoyance, but grinning widely. "Can I come in?"

"Oh, yeah sure. Sorry" Tamsin said and made a motion to Dyson to come in. "So, what are you doing here?"

"Trick suggested I come and see that everything's okay here."

"Trick? Everything's fine. I've been sending the Morrigan detailed reports. Hasn't she forwarded them to Trick?"

"Oh, she has. Trick just wanted to.. Well, make sure, that Lauren is fine." Dyson said. "Where is the Doc?"

"She's at the hospital. I'll go pick her up, when she's ready." Tamsin heard a phone ping with a incoming text message. "That's her now. I'll go get her. You'll wait here?"

"Yeah. I'll watch.. What is this? Nashville?" Dyson said as he plopped on the couch in front of the tv. He met Tamsin's eyes with a raised eyebrow. "They are singing.. Country?"

"I wasn't watching that.." Tamsin meekly denied, but heard Dyson chuckle. "So, I'll be back with Lauren in thirty minutes. Tops." She added and quickly fled out.

.

* * *

><p>"Dyson!" Lauren went to hug the burly detective, who had come to greet them in the foyer. "Nice to see you."<p>

"You too, Lauren." Dyson smiled. He pulled Lauren tighter to him, but then saw the valkyrie giving him not so friendly glares. "I came to see, that all is good."

"It is. Are you staying long?"

"No. Just a few days." Dyson informed. "Actually I have another thing to discuss. With Tamsin mainly. But it concerns you too." He said looking at Lauren.

"Oh?"

"We have a big on-going case back home and we might need Tamsin to come home."

"What? You didn't mention it before." Tamsin spat. "I can't come home. I'm here for Lauren."

"I know. Lauren will get another bodyguard. And she'll be taken care of."

"But.. " Tamsin scowled.

"Nothing's certain yet. I'm waiting for a call from the department." Dyson soothed. "I'll brief you more on the case later?"

"Fine." Tamsin gnarled unhappily.

"I'm staying on your couch a few nights, if it's okay." Dyson looked at the women.

"Yes, of course. I'll get you a pillow and a blanket." Lauren answered.

"Can I take a shower?" Dyson asked.

"Sure. It's here." Tamsin walked Dyson to the bathroom door and showed him the towels.

"It's late. We'll talk in the morning?" Dyson said carefully. He knew Tamsin wasn't happy about the prospect of coming home now.

"Yeah." Tamsin sighed. "We'll talk."

.

* * *

><p>"So you're all set up here?" Lauren asked as Dyson was making himself comfortable on the couch.<p>

"Perfect. I'll watch some tv for a while?" Dyson smiled.

"That's fine."

"Okay. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Lauren said softly. "It really is nice to see you Dyson."

"You too Lauren." Dyson smiled.

"Hey." Tamsin said as Lauren came in the bedroom.

"What are you doing in my room?" Lauren huffed, but grinned teasingly.

"Waiting for you." Tamsin rolled her eyes and sighed playfully.

"What about Dyson?"

"Eew. Not waiting for him." Tamsin grimaced, but her eyes were twinkling mischievously.

"Funny. Who knew you were a comedian. He'll know you're staying in my room." Lauren pointed out.

"So what. And I think he already knows, there's something.. going on."

"Okay. I won't throw you out. I want you to stay with me." Lauren smiled. "I'm gonna take a shower."

.

* * *

><p>Lauren had just washed her hair and was just enjoying the warmness of the flowing water. She heard the shower door open and close.<p>

"Oh Dyson." Lauren husked, when she felt eager hands grab her breasts from behind. "Touch me.. Please.."

"What?!" Tamsin hissed angrily and let her hands fall from the soft mounds.

Lauren let out a tinkling laugh. "Oh my gosh Tam Tam. You're so easy."

"I heard you trying to get out of your pants ever so stealthily. Didn't work. Your frustrated grunts spoiled your efforts for surprise." Lauren snickered as she turned around and latched her lips on Tamsin's.

"You're cruel." Tamsin chided annoyed, but pulled the nymph closer anyway and shivered in desire when their skins touched. "And mean." She growled caressing Lauren's sides with her hands.

"Sorry." Lauren murmured. "I'll make it up to you?" She husked and brought her fingers to tease and roll Tamsin's pebbled nipples.

"I find that.." Tamsin murmured and captured Lauren's lips with her own. "..acceptable."

"Good." Lauren whispered against Tamsin's lips and glided her hands to Tamsin's backside to massage it gently. When she heard the valkyrie whimper a little, Lauren moved her other hand to palm Tamsin's breast, while the other very slowly snaked its way to the taller blond's inner thigh. She brushed her knuckles against the valkyrie's core, before pulling her hand further away and massaging Tamsin's thigh instead.

"Lauren.." Tamsin whined frustrated and spread her legs wider. "Stop being a meanie.."

"Meanie?" Lauren chuckled surprised that the big bad valkyrie even knew that word and let alone used it.

"I need you to.." Tamsin moaned wantonly once she felt Lauren's hand cup her mound.

"Shh. You need to be quiet.." Lauren admonished breathily.

"Why?" Tamsin grunted squirming in arousal.

"We have a guest." Lauren reminded hoarsely as she moved her fingers along Tamsin's slit.

"Oh, right. Okay.." Tamsin grunted and bucked against the nymphs hand.

"What do I need to do, to keep you quiet?" The nymph asked hoarsely as she slipped two fingers inside the other woman.

"You need.. to shut.. up. And kiss me." The valkyrie got out and locked her lips to Lauren's forcefully.

Lauren poked Tamsin backwards with her body until the valkyrie was resting against the cool tile wall. Tamsin let out a little yelp as her back contacted the cold wall. Their mouths were exploring each other excitedly. Lauren nudged Tamsin's legs further apart by pushing her thigh between them.

"Please.." Tamsin begged, when Lauren's fingers just rested within her.

Lauren began to thrust into the valkyrie very slowly. In and out. Very slowly. It was driving the horny valkyrie crazy. She was starting to twitch and rock impatiently. After pleading a little more without Lauren complying and speeding up, Tamsin grabbed the nymph tightly to her body, locking her hand between them. She kept moving her hips and riding lauren's fingers, until the spasms soon overwhelmed her and she came moaning Lauren's name.

"That was so hot." Lauren murmured as she peppered the panting valkyrie's shoulder with light kisses.

"You're hot.." Tamsin husked as she reversed their positions, pushing the nymph against the tiles. The taller blond dropped to her knees and hastily burrowed her mouth and tongue between Lauren's wet folds, forcing Lauren to gasp in pleasurable shock. Tamsin pulled Lauren's leg to rest next to the valkyrie's head and continued to assault the doctor's core with her tongue.

Lauren's leg twitched on the valkyrie's shoulder and her fingers tugged at the blond hair, that was unusually flowing freely. Lauren could feel her legs turn to jello. Tamsin's strong hands were the only thing keeping her upright just now.

"Tam..sin.." The nymph could feel her release barreling upon her. She unwound her other hand from the valkyrie's hair and brought her arm to her mouth to muffle the moans escaping from her lips. She bit into the flesh of her arm, when the climax thundered through her body.

"Now.. _That_ was hot." Tamsin whispered against Lauren's skin as she slowly got up from the floor, her lips traveling the length of the nymph's body .

"Hmm." Lauren just hummed utterly satisfied.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Tamsin chuckled and kissed the doctor softly. "Let's get cleaned up and go to bed."

"Okay." Lauren smiled.

.

* * *

><p>"So a case huh?" Lauren whispered as they laid quietly on the bed.<p>

"I don't want to go." Tamsin murmured stroking Lauren's naked back with her fingers.

"And I don't want you to go. But, if you're needed back home, you have to go."

"What about you?"

"I have to stay for a few months still."

"I meant your safety."

"Oh, Dyson said it would be taken care off. A new bodyguard and all. I'll be fine."

"Yeah.." Tamsin breathed. "I don't want to leave you."

"I know.." Lauren pecked Tamsin softly. "You might have to, but we'll see each other back home."

"You promise?"

"I do. I promise." Lauren said seriously and brushed her lips to the valkyrie's.

"You won't break that promise?"

"I won't." Lauren assured and felt Tamsin's tongue trace her lips before slipping in her mouth. The nymph wound her hand around the other woman and latched their bodies tightly together.

"Good." Tamsin whispered as the kiss deepened.

.

* * *

><p>"Dyson, you're up early. Good morning." Lauren noted smiling, when she came to the kitchen and saw the detective making coffee.<p>

"Yeah. A bad habit. I'm an early bird." Dyson smiled. "Are you going for a run?" He asked and motioned to Lauren sporty attire.

"Yeah. There's a gym and a treadmill downstairs. Tamsin has approved that I go there alone." Lauren said not able to resist an eye roll.

"I could take you to the park for a run, if you want to? It's nice out." Dyson suggested.

"Would you?" Lauren said happily.

"Yes. I'll go change."

"Great. I'll leave a note for Tam Ta.. Tamsin." Lauren corrected. Not wanting to wake Tamsin, she scribbled a note. Hopefully the valkyrie wouldn't rip her a new one this time. She was going with Dyson and Tamsin trusted him. So it was okay, Lauren decided really wanting to get out to sun.

.

* * *

><p>"Why didn't you wake me?" Tamsin asked, when Dyson and Lauren came back. She had had a momentary freak out, when she found the apartment empty, but soon noticed the post-it Lauren left explaining that she was jogging with Dyson. WITH DYSON was spelled in capital letters. And that she had her phone with her.<p>

"I know you didn't sleep a lot last night. I wanted to let you rest." Lauren pecked Tamsin on the lips.

"Oh." Tamsin breathed deepening the kiss a little.

"Tamsin, please don't stress about leaving. Nothing is certain yet."

"I'll try." Tamsin aswered. Tamsin had indeed stayed awake long into the night worrying about things to come.

"Try harder." Lauren teased smiling softly. "Now, go keep Dyson company while I shower."

"Fine." Tamsin chuckled and kissed Lauren sweetly, before letting the nymph go.

"Walk me to work?" Lauren asked poking her head in the living room twenty minutes later.

"Yes." Tamsin said meeting Lauren's eyes. "Dyson. I'm taking Lauren to the hospital. I'll be right back."

"Okay. I heard.. I'll watch some Nashville." Dyson waved his hand dismissively.

"Nashville?" Lauren lifted her eyebrow.

"Don't ask." Tamsin deflected swiftly. "Grab your stuff and we'll go."

.

* * *

><p>"What are you doing with Lauren?" Dyson asked sitting next to Tamsin on the couch.<p>

"Nothing."

"Okay. So you wouldn't mind, if I asked her out?" Dyson said with a serious face. He noted a scowl appear on Tamsin's face and the narrowing of her eyes. Nothing, yeah right. She's gonna rip me to shreds soon, he guessed.

"You will not ask her out!" Tamsin barked getting in Dyson's face, her green eyes blazing.

"So.. What's going on between you two?" Dyson grinned, having succeeded to rile up the Valkyrie.

"Nothing." Tamsin repeated still scowling, but sat back.

"I'm a wolf Tamsin. I can smell her all over you." Dyson scoffed. "Not to mention I heard you two last night. I should have checked into a hotel after all." He teased. "I don't know why you made me sleep on the couch, because your bed was unoccupied all night."

"So, I'm having sex with her. No biggie." Tamsin scoffed nonchalantly. She really didn't want to talk about this with Dyson. On the other she didn't have many friends. Actually Lauren might be her only friend. Lauren and Dyson. Who else could she talk to!? I'm unbelievably popular, she groaned sarcastically.

"No biggie? You love her Tamsin." Dyson huffed. "I've seen you two together. It's not just sex. I don't think it ever was."

"You can talk to me you know. We're friends aren't we?" Dyson continued, when Tamsin stayed silent.

"I can't love her." Tamsin said flatly, her eyes glued to her feet resting on the coffee table.

"What do you mean you can't?"

"If I love someone, I'll lose them." The valkyrie said quietly.

"You won't lose her Tamsin. Why would you lose her?"

"I loved my mother more than anything and I lost her!" Tamsin snapped and then fell silent.

Why did I say that, she thought shocked. Her mother had died ages ago, when Tamsin was just a little girl. She still missed her and found it hard to let anyone in her heart. She had been a loner ever since her mother's passing. Her father was distant and couldn't provide enough love and tenderness to a needy little valkyrie. And here I am now, all these years later. All messed up, Tamsin glumly realized.

"I'm sorry." Dyson said sincerely. "I didn't know."

"It's just that I'm afraid, that.. If Lauren's really mine.. She'll leave. I mean.. If she were mine and then I lost her.. I'll crumble. I won't survive." Tamsin whispered in a strained voice. She cleared her throat softly trying to compose herself. She didn't want to fall apart in front of Dyson.

"You're just scared Tamsin. It's understandable. You've lost someone you loved and now you are afraid to love again." Dyson said softly. "But if you don't take that leap with Lauren, you know she's going to move on someday. I think your mother would want you to be happy. She would want you to love again."

"I know.." Tamsin murmured distressed. "Oh dammit, why am I such a mess?"

"You're not a mess. You're careful. You're protecting yourself. You need time and it's okay." Dyson said. "But I think, if you truly let Lauren in, she won't let you down. She won't hurt you."

"Yeah. I trust her more than anyone." Tamsin sighed raggedly. "But please enough of this sensitive, touchy feely shit already! Oh my god, I need a drink." She growled feeling unusually emotional.

"I'm in. Let's get a drink." Dyson agreed and patted Tamsin on the back.

"I do love her you know." Tamsin admitted quietly as they were leaving the flat.

"I know." Dyson said.

"She doesn't know."

"I know." Dyson said. "You need to tell her. You'll tell her, when you're ready."

"Yeah." Tamsin nodded slowly and lifted her eyes to Dyson's. "I need to tell her."

"Let's go get those drinks partner." Dyson said nodding also.

.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading :)<p>

A/N Well, that turned out to be a little more serious chapter.. Serious, but also a bit smutty!


	13. Memorize you

Thank you for sticking with me! I had trouble getting this out.. Feeling a bit blocked. But here it is. Next chapter should be up next week.

xoxo

* * *

><p>"I got the call." Dyson said with a raised eyebrow hoping Tamsin would not have a meltdown.<p>

"Okay." Tamsin answered hesitantly. "So what's the verdict?"

"You're coming home with me tomorrow." The wolf shrugged looking apologetic.

"Tomorrow?!" The Valkyrie screeched alarmed. She would barely have time to say goodbye to Lauren, let alone talk about 'them'. What the hell am i gonna do, Tamsin thought with dread.

"Yes." Dyson nodded calmly. "I'm sorry Tamsin, but they want you back home to help with this case. It was an order.. You can't stay here." He added carefully.

"Fuck.." Tamsin groaned rubbing her face frustrated. "Tomorrow? That's like.. tomorrow." She sighed.

"You need to get your stuff together and talk to Lauren tonight." Dyson reminded. "We'll leave in the morning."

"Right." The Valkyrie whispered still not believing she would have to leave so soon. "What about the bodyguard for Lauren? Who are they going to get on such short notice? I won't leave until I know Lauren is.."

"Trick's got it covered already. Everything has been arranged." Dyson cut in. "Trick and Evony want to keep Lauren safe as much as you do. A new bodyguard has been hired."

"Who is it?"

"I don't know, but apparently a local fae and very trustworthy. Comes highly recommended. That's what Trick told me." Dyson listed.

"Okay.. So Lauren is safe here?" Tamsin bored her eyes to Dyson's.

"She is."

"Really safe?"

"She is." Dyson repeated.

.

* * *

><p>"I have to tell you something." Tamsin forced out, when she came to pick up Lauren from the hospital.<p>

"You're leaving?" Lauren guessed immediately and Tamsin nodded. "When?"

"Tomorrow. In the morning." The Valkyrie sighed dropping her eyes to the floor momentarily.

"Tomorrow?" The doctor gasped. "Wow.. So, that's.. very soon." She stuttered.

"Yeah.. I'm sorry. I wish I didn't have to leave. Maybe I'll try to get out of it?" Tamsin said lifting her eyebrow questioningly.

"No Tamsin. No. It's a big case according to Dyson. A great career opportunity for you." Lauren assured not wanting to mess up the valkyrie's future even though she would miss the other woman once she was gone. "And besides you can't really stay, can you? Without blowing your career and reputation. You need to go Tamsin. I understand." She added solemnly.

"I'm not happy with this, you know." The valkyrie sighed and laced her fingers with the nymph's, tugging her in a hug.

"That makes two of us." Lauren agreed quietly, molding her body against Tamsin's. She feared this would be one of the last times she had the detective in her arms. She wanted to savor it and hugged Tamsin tighter, breathing in her scent. "Just hold me." The nymph murmured and felt Tamsin take a deep shuddering breath as she tightened her hold on Lauren.

.

* * *

><p>Later that night Lauren and Tamsin were snuggled in bed, while Dyson was sleeping in the living room. Tamsin had gathered her few possessions in a duffle bag that was now sitting on the floor of Lauren's room. They had both been in a morose mood and had not talked about tomorrow or what would happen after Tamsin left.<p>

The three of them had eaten dinner mostly in silence. Dyson had eyed the two women somberly, silently wishing they would talk about their relationship and be okay even through this forced separation. He knew Lauren and Tamsin both were holding back out of fear of being hurt. Dyson still hoped that everything would work out in the end.

"We should talk Tamsin.." Lauren started, pulling away a bit to meet Tamsin's eyes. Her tone was soft and tentative.

"I.. I don't know what to say." The Valkyrie sighed heavyhearted, closing her eyes for a moment and felt Lauren burrow against her. "I'm sorry.."

"Okay.. Maybe now and.. when I get home, we can be.. Friends?" Lauren said in a hushed tone against Tamsin's chest.

"Friends?" Tamsin breathed anxiously.

"Isn't that what you wanted? Something nice and easy. Not serious?"

"No! I mean.." Tamsin began to say.

"I'm sorry. I just.. I don't know what you want. Do you not want to be friends?" Lauren asked softly.

"Of course I want to be your friend, but I.." Tamsin tapered off, heart thundering in her chest. I'm leaving. Tomorrow! I can't unload this, my feelings for her, on her now. I can't say anything, Tamsin groaned. But I.. I have to say something! I don't want to be _just_ her friend. I can't be just her friend, Tamsin grumbled.

"Yeah.." Lauren sighed not knowing what to say. She didn't want to tie Tamsin down. Especially now, that they were going to be in different countries for weeks.

And what did they really have? What were they doing? Lauren mused. She knew the Valkyrie had developed some feelings for her and she had feelings for the Valkyrie. What kind of feelings, that was still a bit unclear. She knew, if she let herself admit it, she might have fallen in love with the blond detective, but she couldn't. She couldn't admit that, not when she would only be setting herself up for heartbreak.

The sex was great and they cared for each other, but was it something that could grow into more? Deep down Lauren was ready for more. For a serious relationship. And sometime in the future, a happy home and a family. But would that ever happen with Tamsin? Lauren had the impression that Tamsin was happy living in the moment and probably wasn't thinking about love, relationships and commitments. Let alone a future together.

Tamsin seemed content with what they had now – border line dating, friendship and awesome sex. And that was okay. Lauren liked it too, but it was not enough. She wanted more. Probably much more than Tamsin was willing to give. Maybe she and Tamsin should have had a serious conversation about this much sooner. They had only briefly touched the subject. About what they wanted from life. And their views had been different.. It was most likely time to break this off and move on. This is gonna hurt like a bitch, Lauren sighed nervously.

"Maybe we should just take a break from.. Whatever this is and see what the situation is, when I get home?" Lauren finally suggested anxiously, her heart thudding in her chest. She wasn't sure, if she really wanted to let Tamsin go like this. She knew she didn't want to, but she had to. Lauren reckoned that Tamsin wouldn't wait for her.

"You want a break?" The valkyrie gasped, her eyes wide.

"I think it's best, don't you? For now." Lauren said softly caressing Tamsin's cheek with her finger pads.

"You want a break?" Tamsin repeated in a strangled voice, placing her hand on top of the hand on her cheek, stopping Lauren's movements.

"Tamsin, I don't want to try to tie you down. I thought you didn't want that?" Lauren whispered.

Tamsin swallowed anxiously. This is it. I'm gonna lose her, Tamsin thought distressed. I can't lose her. I.. I need her.

"But.. But what if.." Tamsin shut her eyes again for a moment to gather her courage.

"Tamsin?"

"What if, I wanted something more than easy and nice.. With you? What if I wanted to be with you? Together.." She finally whispered and met Lauren's hazel eyes.

"Do you?" The nymph choked out totally surprised by Tamsin's admission.

"Yes." The valkyrie said without hesitation.

"Then I think we'll have to talk about this.. Us more." Lauren murmured with a small smile on her face.

"Okay." Tamsin smiled softly and brushed her lips against the doctor's. "I really want there to be an us Lauren. I.. I adore you."

Lauren didn't say anything, but captured the valkyrie's lips tenderly and climbed on top of the taller blond straddling her hips. Tamsin's hands shot out grabbing the hem of Lauren's shirt and pulling the blue tank top off with the nymph's help. With the top discarded on the floor their lips molded together once more.

"You're so gorgeous babe." Tamsin husked against Lauren's mouth as she cupped the doctor's breasts.

"Tamsin." Lauren breathed encouragingly and pushed her breasts more firmly towards the valkyrie's touch.

Tamsin dropped her hands from Lauren's chest making Lauren whimper an objection. The valkyrie slid her hands down on the nymph's hips tightening her hold, carefully flipped Lauren on the bed and stayed hovering over her. Lauren was looking at her expectantly, her hands resting on the valkyrie's sides.

Tamsin pulled herself up and took off her own t-shirt and panties. She gazed down at Lauren with adoring eyes and lowered her lips to again brush over the nymph's. Lauren latched on tighter, but Tamsin gently unlocked their lips and settled her body against Lauren's side. She rested her head on her other hand, while the other caressed the doctor's soft, warm, bare skin.

"I can't be just your friend Lauren." Tamsin whispered quietly. "I need more.. More of you. I want you to be.. mine."

"Hmm.." Lauren hummed totally distracted by the valkyrie's wandering hand.

Lauren could feel Tamsin's gentle and delicate touches flying ever so slowly over her heated skin. Cool fingertips ghosting on the flesh of her breasts and straining nipples followed closely by Tamsin's concentrated eyes. The valkyrie's gentle fingers trailed along the nymph's collarbone and then down the length of her arm, jumping to nymph's ribs and abdomen and again over her breasts. Tamsin's touches snaked lower, over Lauren's stomach and tickled over her mound to caress the twitching inner thighs. Lauren felt her insides were on fire. Like molten lava was flowing in her veins.

"Tamsin.. What are you doing?" Lauren murmured arching her body and snatched Tamsin's hand from her thigh, pulling it up to her core and under her panties. Her hips jerked at the feeling and she ground herself quickly on the valkyrie's hand spreading her wetness on it, until the hand was pulled away.

"Tamsin.." Lauren admonished accusingly. "You're killing me.." She moaned impatiently.

"Shh. Let me feel you Lauren. Let me.. memorize you." Tamsin cooed softly and continued to trail her hand all over Lauren's body. She slowly slid Lauren's panties off and climbed on top of Lauren and placed her body between the doctor's trembling legs.

"Lauren.." Tamsin breathed in awe and brushed her lips to Lauren's, still not letting the frustrated nymph deepen the kiss, but peppered soft kisses and licks along Lauren's neck until latching her lips more firmly on the doctor's breast.

Lauren was about ready to explode and couldn't stop grinding on the valkyrie's body. The climax she yearned for was tantalizingly tingling in her lower abdomen. Looming just out of reach. Lauren's legs were tightly wrapped around the teasing Valkyrie. Her center pressed against Tamsin's. The valkyrie's tongue was lapping at Lauren's rock hard nipple and her hand was making its way down in the tight space between their slick bodies.

"Tamsin.." Lauren gasped twitching in anticipation. "Please.. I can't take anymore.. Touch me."

"I thought I was." Tamsin chuckled softly as she brought her lips on Lauren's. She slid her fingers down parting Lauren's wet folds feeling the nymph's breath hitch and her hips buck. She pushed two fingers inside the panting doctor and rubbed the spongy spot on the wall. Lauren immediately started to move her hips in erratic movements, hushed pleads and moans falling from her lips.

"I'm so close.." Lauren purred breathlessly. "Don't stop.."

"I won't." Tamsin slowly glided her fingers in and curled them on the way out. Lauren was already clenching tightly around her fingers.

"Come for me baby." The valkyrie whispered softly as she caressed Lauren's clit with her thumb.

"Oh god. Tam..sin.." Lauren moaned loudly. Her whole body was thrumming and thundering. Her blunt nails dug into the valkyrie's back and her body arched as her climax washed over her.

"Hey." Tamsin prodded gently after a while, when the smaller blond kept clinging to her tightly.

"Hey.." Lauren croaked and relaxed her grip a little. "That was.. awesome." She sighed satisfied and locked her lips with Tamsin's.

"You are." Tamsin smiled against the nymph's lips.

"What?"

"Awesome." The valkyrie murmured.

"I'll show you how awesome I can be.." Lauren exhaled. "I just need a sec.."

"Hmm." Tamsin hummed happily and nuzzled her face in the crook of Lauren's neck. "Can't wait."

.

* * *

><p>"Hey. I thought you couldn't get out of the lab." Tamsin smiled widely, when she noticed Lauren coming to her at the Puerto Roca airport.<p>

"Hey. I couldn't let you leave without saying goodbye." Lauren whispered, feeling emotional as she pulled Tamsin into a hug. "Glad I made it, before you left."

"Me too." The Valkyrie sighed closing her eyes, wrapping her arms around the blond.

"What the hell is she doing here?" Tamsin spat suddenly as she saw Gabriela hovering behind Lauren.

"Oh, she's my new bodyguard." Lauren revealed trying to sound nonchalant. "Nice that I didn't get some total stranger, huh?" She said hoping that Tamsin wouldn't go postal.

"Nice?" Tamsin snarled. "Your bodyguard is that irritating handsy wolf!"

"Now, now detective Tamsin. Don't get your panties in a twist." Gabby snorted eyes gleaming. "I'll take good care of our lovely doctor here." The officer smirked and patted Lauren on her shoulder, before sauntering away not at all influenced by Tamsin's evil glares and growls.

"Calm down.." Lauren soothed and kept her arms around the valkyrie. "Don't let her rile you up."

"_She'_s your bodyguard? Really?! That furball better not try jump on you as soon as I board the plane or I'll kick her ass! You're mine!" Tamsin spat venomously, keeping her eyes on the female wolf, who had gone to talk to Dyson.

"I didn't know we were exclusive? I don't remember having that talk with you Tam Tam. Yet." Lauren smirked, waiting the other woman to snap out of her rant mode.

"Uh. Um.. Yes, but.. I. Um.. We should.. Uh." Tamsin stammered wanting to have this talk now. She didn't want Lauren nibbling on anyone else. The nymph was hers!

"Calm down! I was only teasing. No need to have a spasm." Lauren laughed teasingly and pecked the taller blond gently. "My lips won't touch anyone else's while I stay here. Okay?"

"Good." Tamsin released a ragged breath. "And your legs will stay locked?" She joked hoarsely and dropped her hands on the doctor's butt. She needed to feel the other woman in her arms. And maybe show that grabby Gabby that Lauren was hers! The Valkyrie brought her lips to Lauren's, while palming the delectable ass with more vigor.

"Mhm." Lauren hummed as Tamsin connected their lips more firmly.

"You promise?" The Valkyrie husked.

"I promise."

.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading :)<p>

A/N For those who are worried about Bo showing up - she won't. This story is all Copdoc. Not a prequel! Let just call this AU to my AU (ie. the art of betting).


	14. The thing is

This is a bit short.. Sorry about that. And please don't flame me for the ending.. Just saying..

xoxo

* * *

><p>"Was that Gabby? Why is she there?" Tamsin snapped in the middle of her phone conversation with Lauren, when she heard someone say goodnight. The valkyrie had been home for a few weeks now and was missing the doctor like crazy. She wanted to have Lauren in her arms. She felt empty without her. She had never pined after anyone, but now she was pining after Lauren. Badly.<p>

"You know Gabby is living with me." Lauren reminded rolling her eyes.

She remembered vividly the phone call, during which Tamsin had found out that the female wolf was living with her. In Tamsin's old room. The result had been a hissy fit of epic proportions. Jealousy had obviously flared through the Valkyrie as she ranted and raved ripping figuratively into both Lauren and Gabby. Tamsin had finally fallen silent, but Lauren had heard the ragged breaths she took. They had said tensed goodbyes and Lauren hadn't been sure were they stood. But fortunately they had made up just an hour later, when sheepishly stuttering Tamsin had called again to apologize. Though it was obvious, that Tamsin did not like the situation with Gabby.

"Why is she in your room?" The Valkyrie snarled quietly.

"Tamsin.. She's not in my room. She's not in my bed, if that's what you're thinking." Lauren sighed. "Gabby said goodnight from the door. The door that is now closed."

"I'm sorry…I trust you babe. I just.. I'm jealous, okay. She's getting to spend time with you, while I'm stuck here. Thousands of miles away.. Alone. Missing you. " Tamsin whined.

"I miss you too, Tamsin." Lauren murmured. "How's your case coming along?" She changed the subject.

"It's almost closed. Total waste of my time.." Tamsin huffed. "I don't know why they dragged me back home for this. I could have been with you!"

"I'm sorry. That sucks. But there's only few weeks left of my stay." Lauren soothed.

"Yeah." Tamsin breathed heavily.

"I should get in my jammies."

"What do you mean?" The valkyrie perked up and sat up on her bed.

"It's late. I was getting ready for bed, when you called." Lauren said with a wicked grin painted on her face. "I just got out of the shower.."

"What are you wearing?" Tamsin asked huskily and laid back down on the mattress. Images of shower fresh Lauren began flitting through her mind. Images of droplets of water gliding down on the blond's chest and down to..

"Nothing." Lauren purred, making Tamsin gasp softly. "Well, I did have a towel wrapped around me, but.. not anymore." Tamsin's low tone was doing strange things to the nymph. She was getting all hot and bothered and really wanted Tamsin to play along.

"Oh?" Tamsin breathed, her arousal skyrocketing at the nymph's words and suggestive tone. "You've been.. You're naked?" Tamsin swallowed difficultly.

"Oh yes." Lauren murmured and laid down on the bed. "Tamsin? I'm on the bed. Naked. What would you do.. If you were here?"

"Krmh." Tamsin cleared her throat. She wondered, if they really were going to have sex on the phone. She wanted to. "I.. I'd kiss you?"

"Okay?" Lauren breathed wetness pooling between her legs, when she realized they were really doing this. Her free hand was petting the twitching skin on her stomach. It had been so long, she sighed closing her eyes. She was tempted to put Tamsin on speaker, but didn't want Gabby to overhear them. So she squeezed the phone in her hand, while her other kept caressing her heated skin.

"I'm kissing you softly on the lips.." Tamsin started hesitantly.

"My hand is caressing your breasts. My fingers tweaking the hard nipples." Tamsin continued breathing more raggedly after hearing Lauren hum encouragingly.

"Feels so good, Tamsin." Lauren husked to the phone. Her fingers were rolling her straining nipples roughly. "Please go on."

"Are you.. touching yourself?" The Valkyrie asked almost timidly desire making her voice hoarse. "Babe?"

"_You_ are touching me Tamsin." Lauren croaked and palmed her breast harder.

"I am." Tamsin whispered. Her hand snaked under her top massaging her breasts moving from one to the other, until both her nipples were pebbled hard.

"I want to be inside you Tamsin." Lauren husked. "I want you to be inside me.. Please."

"My hand is gliding lower. Lower. Across your stomach. Lower. Until my fingers are in you.." Tamsin moaned as she pushed a finger inside her. "Lauren.." She grunted adding another digit and heard Lauren release soft whimpers miles away.

"Tamsin. You feel so good.. I'm gonna come soon.. It's been so long." Lauren exhaled as her fingers slid in and out of her at a slightly frantic pace already, her hips meeting every thrust of her hand. She was biting her lip trying to be quiet. She didn't want Gabby to come barging in to check the noises. She didn't want to get interrupted. It had been _so long_. She wanted to come listening to Tamsin's voice and touching herself. She needed Tamsin to make her fall over the edge.

"You sound so hot baby.." Lauren whispered through clenched teeth. Tamsin was moaning and writhing uninhibited. She was alone in her crappy apartment and saw no need to restrain herself. The sounds the valkyrie made were spurring Lauren on. She could feel her impending release barreling upon her.

"Lauren. Babe.." Tamsin moaned loudly, when her climax forcefully washed over her.

Hearing Tamsin come, sparked Lauren's own release making her bite her lip harder forcing the moans to reduce into small whimpers and hitching intake of breaths.

"This.. was the best idea ever." Tamsin chuckled softly after a moment as their breathing slowed.

"Indeed." Lauren agreed sighing happily.

"Hmm." The valkyrie hummed closing her eyes.

"Stay with me until I fall asleep?" Lauren asked sleepily as she burrowed under the covers.

"I will." Tamsin promised, her heart tugging in her chest. She wanted so much to be with the blond. Hold her. But now she'd settle for listening the doctor's deepening, even breathing.

.

* * *

><p>3 weeks later Lauren was standing at the airport with Sera and two other doctors from their team. She heard her phone ringing in her pocket and reached for it. She checked who was calling and glanced at the other doctors, moving a little further away to get some privacy.<p>

"When is your plane leaving?" Tamsin asked as soon as she heard Lauren answering.

"Can't you say hello first?" Lauren chided and rolled her eyes, but was smiling brightly.

She couldn't believe she would see Tamsin soon. She knew she had totally fallen for the valkyrie. Lauren had missed the other woman terribly. She had buried herself in her work and shot down all the advances Gabby had tried to make. Lauren hadn't told Tamsin about Gabby's interest in her. She figured the valkyrie kinda knew and the nymph didn't want to pour gasoline to the flames. And it was irrelevant anyway, because Lauren wasn't at all interested in Gabby. She was pining after the blond detective, who was waiting for her to come home.

"Hello." Tamsin chuckled.

"Hey." The nymph exhaled happily.

They had been calling each other constantly during these weeks apart. Lauren was excited to see Tamsin and not just hear her voice. There had been many late night calls with various topics. Normal topics, until they that one night slipped into a sexy talk. And then that quickly escalated in full blown phone sex. Which then had become almost a nightly habit, Lauren smirked.

"Evony arranged a jet to pick us up. I'm here with Sera, Jimmy and Nick. The others are staying here to help for a little longer. The plane is here and we are all packed and ready to go, but the weather is not looking good. I'm not sure, when we'll be able to take off."

"Lauren I.. I can't wait to see you." Tamsin said softly. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too." Lauren whispered smiling. "The gang is leaving for dinner now. I'll call you when we land?"

"You'll call?"

"I'll call." Lauren promised. "Bye Tamsin."

"Lauren! Wait!" Tamsin squealed hastily. She had a strong unexplainable urge to talk to Lauren. To tell her.. She needed to tell her how she felt. The valkyrie had been keeping her feelings a secret, but now she just needed Lauren to know. Tamsin knew she had loved Lauren for a long time now.

"Yeah?"

"I just wanted to say.. That when you get back, I hope we could talk about us.. Um, about our future?" Tamsin began tentatively and wiped her sweaty hand on her jeans. Just say it, she chanted.

"Oh?"

"I..I.. The thing is.. Um, I love you Lauren. I mean.. I really love you. And I want to be with you. I want us to have a future together.. And I.. I love you." Tamsin rambled breathlessly.

"Lauren? Are you there?" Tamsin asked hesitantly, when Lauren didn't say anything after her ramblings.

"I'm here." Lauren whispered a lump lodged in her throat. She couldn't believe the valkyrie loved her. Well, maybe she could believe that, but she couldn't believe, Tamsin had said it out loud. Tamsin loved her, Lauren thought warmth spreading through her.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said it.. on the phone." Tamsin said sheepishly. "But I just couldn't hold it in any longer.. I love you." She husked.

"I love you too Tamsin." Lauren murmured with happy tears stinging in her eyes. Maybe this would work out. They could give it a try.

"That's.. That's great." Tamsin exhaled her heart thundering excitedly in her chest. "So we'll talk, when you get home? About being together? Us, me and you?"

"Yeah. We'll talk." Lauren laughed softly.

.

* * *

><p>"The storm seems to have changed its direction. You'll be able to leave now." An airport attendant told the group lounging in the waiting area. The doctors had had an early dinner and were starting to get jittery just sitting around. They had been waiting for the permission for the Morrigan's private plane to take off for 4 hours already. And all were anxious to get home.<p>

"Finally." Nick grunted.

"Thank you." Sera said nodding to the attendant.

"I'll quickly shoot a text to Tamsin and my parents to tell them we're finally taking off." Lauren told Sera as she lingered behind and waited for Lauren. "My parents are picking me up from the airport. Do you need a lift?"

"No. Thanks. My brother is coming to meet me."

"Oh, good. Let's get home." Lauren smiled happily and grabbed her bags.

.

* * *

><p>"Why the hell are we flying so low?" Sera asked in a fearful tone. They've been flying thirty, forty minutes tops.<p>

"Maybe the pilot's just trying to avoid the storm front?" Lauren suggested, but anxiously peered through the small window next to Sera and realized they were almost skimming the tree tops. "Holy shit! That's not good.." She gasped alarmed, pulling further away from the window.

At the same time the seat belt light lit up with a loud ping.

"Hold on! We're going down!" Sera yelled and grabbed Lauren's hand as the loud ominous rumbling filled the air.

.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading :)<p>

A/N Yeah, I'm sorry.. I was feeling a bit blocked with this story and then this happened! WTF right? And now I (and you with me) have to deal with that.. Sorry :D I'll fix it. Somehow. Chapter 15 up next week.


	15. Missing

Plane going down? Shit. I know, I know :D I'll try to sort this out! Let's see what happens. Some angst and feels ahead.

Oh, and I really don't know anything about planes or flying or none of that, so bare with me..

xoxo

* * *

><p>"Hello?"<p>

"Tamsin. It's me, the Morrigan. I mean, Evony.. I.." Evony trailed off. She knew the valkyrie had developed some sort of intimate relationship with doctor Lewis and she was uncomfortable delivering this news. Especially when she didn't know much.

"Is something wrong?" Tamsin asked. "Do you need me? I can't go far, 'cause I'm waiting.."

"Where are you Tamsin?" Evony cut in.

"I'm at the station with detective Dyson. We're going over some cold case files. I just needed something to do, while I wait for Lauren to come home."Tamsin rambled, her happy excitement evident in her voice.

"Tamsin.." Evony sighed heavily.

"Yes?" The detective said questioningly. Evony's tone seemed weird, foreign to her. The Morrigan was usually more asserting. Almost painfully blunt.

"They've lost the plane." Evony said in a matter of fact voice.

"What plane?" The valkyrie asked hesitantly. Maybe the Morrigan had an assignment for her. Maybe she had to go on a case. But she didn't want to go anywhere, because Lauren was coming home. I'm not going anywhere, Tamsin decided.

"My plane... _Lauren's_ plane." Evony said softly. She waited Tamsin to say something, but continued when the valkyrie stayed silent. "The air traffic control lost contact with the jet just after fifteen minutes of take off. They don't know what happened."

"What?" Tamsin choked out. "But.. But.. She texted me, before they boarded. She texted. She's fine.."

Tamsin was clutching her phone so hard her knuckles were all white. It couldn't be. It was a mistake. Lauren was fine. The plane was fine and it had landed. Lauren was with her parents driving home. Lauren was fine, the spiraling valkyrie finished her thoughts.

Dyson watched his partner worriedly. Tamsin was looking utterly devastated and she seemed to be in shock. He knew something had happened. Something bad.

"Hey. Tamsin? What's wrong?" Dyson prodded gently making the valkyrie flinch.

"The plane was out of course, when they lost it. They might have tried to avoid the storm.. Search team has been set up and people are researching the fly data to find the plane." Evony's voice rang out in Tamsin's ear. "I have a call coming. I'll call you later. I'm sorry.. We'll find them." She finished.

"Tamsin?" Dyson had stood up from his seat and was standing next to his partner. He placed his warm hand on her shoulder.

"Lauren's plane is missing.. The Morrigan has people looking for it. Looking for them.." Tamsin stated, talking very slowly as she delicately placed her phone on the table.

"I.. I'm sorry." Dyson breathed shocked.

"Do her parents know?" He asked, his eyes noting the valkyrie's rigid posture.

"I don't know." Tamsin said almost coldly. Dyson realized the valkyrie was completely out of it. He handed her a water bottle, which she automatically opened and took a few sips. She put the bottle next to her phone and stared with glazed eyes the two items in front of her not really seeing anything.

"I'll call them. And Trick. They might want to come here?" Dyson said.

"Tamsin?" He touched her shoulder again.

"Okay." Tamsin whispered with tears in her eyes. "Oh gods, I think I'm gonna be sick.. She can't be gone.."

"Just breath. Take deep breaths Tamsin." Dyson soothed, his face serious. "Let's wait for more information." He said. He didn't want to give the valkyrie any false hope. He knew the situation seemed bad and he was worried, but tried to stay calm and support his partner, who was in great pain.

"Let's just wait." He repeated softly.

.

* * *

><p>"Are we dead?" Lauren whispered in a strangled voice to wide eyed Sera, who was clutching her arm. The blond thought absentmindedly that she'd have a bruise for sure. "I don't feel.. You know, dead?"<p>

"Sera?" Lauren tried again. The dark skinned doctor finally acknowledged her and nodded. Lauren wondered, if she too looked like her golleague. Wide eyed, totally frazzled and shocked, not sure if they were dead or alive. "You okay?"

"We're alive." Sera whispered finding her voice. "Are you alright?"

"I think so. You?"

Sera released her seat belt and moved her arms and legs. "I'm fine."

"It's really quiet." Lauren noted softly.

"It is." Sera agreed glancing around the plane.

Lauren followed her gaze. "The plane seems relatively unscathed. We should go check on the boys and the pilot." She said anxiously.

"We're okay." Nick grunted behind them, startling Lauren and Sera.

"Good." Sera breathed with a small smile.

Nick and Jimmy joined the women and sat on the floor at their feet. They were all silent, trying to make sense of the odd and disturbing situation.

"We fell from the sky.." Sera said in awe breaking the silence, but suddenly clamped her hand over her mouth to stop the nervous chuckles escaping. "Oh my god. We fell from the fucking sky!" She breathed and started chuckling uncontrollably.

"Holy shit." Lauren snorted and soon they were all laughing.

"Crap, this is bad.." Nick moaned through his chuckles. "We've crash landed in the jungle." He whispered sobering up.

"We should check on the pilot." Jimmy said as they all quieted down, making everyone look at the cockpit door.

"I'm fine." Their pilot said as he suddenly emerged through the door with an unsteady gait. "Just a bit banged up.. You're all okay?"

"We're fine." Lauren informed in a strained voice. "Shocked and scared obviously.."

"Yeah, I heard you laughing.. Shock will do that to you. I'm Jerry."

"Sera, Lauren, Jimmy and I'm Nick." Nick quickly introduced them.

"What happened?" Jimmy asked.

"I don't know. We lost power and took a hit. I guess. Maybe a lightning struck us? Or something hit us? I don't know.." Jerry rubbed his face anxiously.

"How bad is this.. situation? Really?" Lauren asked, her eyes full of apprehension. "We're in the middle of the jungle after all.."

"We have water and some food on the plane. Crackers, candy. Enough for us for a few days, if need be. But I'm sure that they'll soon notice, we've gone missing. We're slightly off our fly route, but.."

"But what?" Sera asked hesitantly.

"They'll find us." Jerry assured.

"What should we do?" Jimmy flicked his gaze between the others.

"The plane is safe. It's not going to blow up or anything. We just lost part of our other wing during the emergency landing. And.. the plane.. It's dead. No electricity, no radio.. But the beacon is working." Their pilot Jerry explained calmly. Only his shaking hands revealed his shock. "I think the rescue team will be able to pick up the signal and find us."

"We should probably set camp here in the plane then?" Lauren look at the others.

"Yeah I agree." Jimmy nodded. "It's probably our safest option."

.

* * *

><p>"Maybe we should try to get a message to someone? To let them know we're alive. To let them know to keep looking for us." Lauren said.<p>

"There's no signal here.. But maybe we'll get a cell signal, if we get to higher ground?" Jimmy pondered.

"It's still light out. We could try it. Do you have a map Jerry?" Sera asked.

"I have, but it's sketchy at best. And I don't exactly know where we are.."

"Shit. We won't go far then, but we have to try to get a word out, that we're still alive and kicking." Jimmy said resolutely.

"Jerry will stay with the plane. He can't handle any trekking with his injured leg. Nick you'll stay with him? Jimmy, Lauren and I will go?" Sera suggested.

"Sounds like a plan."

.

* * *

><p>"Tamsin, Lauren's parents are here." Dyson came to the breakroom, where Tamsin was sitting motionless on the couch.<p>

"How are they?" Tamsin haunted eyes met Dyson's.

"Not good." Dyson shook his head sadly. "Her father, Daniel, is trying to be strong for his wife.. Margaret is.. in pieces."

"Yeah.." Tamsin sighed and wiped her tears away. "I'll go meet them." She said hoarsely and stood up slowly.

"Mr. and Mrs. Lewis. Hey." Tamsin breathed quietly once she saw the pair hovering next to her desk.

"Tamsin. "Daniel said gravelly. "Have you heard anything?" He asked and took a hold of Tamsin's hand.

"I haven't. I'm sorry. But I know people are looking for.. the plane. We'll know more soon." Tamsin said trying to sound convincing despite her hoarse voice and red, puffy eyes.

"Do you think our baby girl is okay?" The colonel asked sounding desperate.

"I.." Tamsin sighed. "I hope so.."

"Okay.." Daniel nodded sadly, while his wife stayed silent.

"So.. Um. Please, follow me.." Tamsin said softly and motioned Daniel and Margaret to follow her.

"This our breakroom. You can stay here. It's sparse I know, but it's better than sitting in.. there." Tamsin gestured to the space littered with detective's desks.

"Thank you Tamsin." Daniel said in a strained voice as he gently steered Margaret to sit on the couch. He was worried about his unresponsive wife. He was worried about his daughter. He was struggling to stay upright. To stay strong. He was desperately clinging onto hope, that everything was going to be alright.

"I'll let you know as soon as I hear anything." Tamsin said and nodded to Daniel and glanced at Margaret, who seemed to be in a world of her own. They both looked devastated.

Lauren had to be okay. Tamsin knew she would be shattered like Lauren's parents, if Lauren was... No. No. I won't think like that. I love her. She loves me. She wouldn't die on me.. I told her about my mother. Lauren wouldn't die on me! She's fine and she'll come back to us, Tamsin tried to convince herself as she walked back to her desk sitting next to Dyson.

.

* * *

><p>"There's a hill right there, see?" Jimmy pointed ahead them after an hour of walking.<p>

"How long away do you think it is?" Lauren asked.

"Hard to say... Maybe an hour or so?" Jimmy's tone told the women, that he was totally guessing. "There seems to be a path leading to it. Maybe we're not as deep in the jungle as we thought?"

"Maybe. Let's try to reach the hill. We'll turn back, if we can't make in time." Sera pointed out. "We'll be able to return more quickly by following these markers we've left." She pointed to the little strips of white tape they'd marked their trail with. "But still we have to be careful and not get stranded in the dark."

"Yeah, I agree. We have to get back to the plane before dark. God knows what kind of creatures live here.." Lauren shuddered and glanced around at the dense foliage surrounding them.

"Monsters." Jimmy said in a deep scary voice, before smirking. "Sorry. Let's head out." He said to the huffing women.

"Sera?" Lauren asked after they'd been walking a while. "Why did cut me off, when I was about to suggest I heal Jerry's leg, before we left?"

"You need to save your strength." Sera said resolutely.

"But.."

"No, buts. His injury is not life threatening. It's just a sprained ankle and banged up knee. He'll manage." Sera grumbled. "You need to save your strength. We have limited supply of food. And probably not a very restful night ahead of us. I don't want you to keel over."

"Okay. But any serious injuries and I'll heal them." Lauren demanded.

"Fine. Only, if it's serious enough." Sera nodded. "We don't know, how long we have to survive out here.."

"Girls! We're almost at the base of the hill." Jimmy hollered a bit ahead of them.

.

* * *

><p>"I have one bar!" Lauren squealed, when she checked her phone once they reached the top of the hill. "But my battery is almost dead.. Yours?"<p>

"Nothing. Jimmy?"

"I have one bar. Battery half full. I'll try to call the Roca hospital?" He questioned and the women nodded.

"I have to text Tamsin that I'm okay! And my parents before they freak out." Lauren rambled, already tapping at her phone.

'Plane crashed in the jungle. We're fine.' She typed. Best keep it short or my battery might die before I send this, she thought. She swallowed anxiously and then typed 'I love you.' at the end of the message. Just to let them know, if something..

"Shit! Don't die on me now!" Lauren suddenly screeched at her waining phone, growling under her breath. She sighed in relief when the text 'message sent' appeared on her screen.

"I sent it." Lauren said smiling. "But my phone's dead soon.. Like now." She shook her head.

"Jimmy? Did you get through to the hospital?" Sera asked.

"I did. They know we're all okay. And they are looking for us. That's all I got before I lost the signal." Jimmy sighed. "They are looking for us." He repeated.

"Let's head back to the plane. It's getting dark." Sera commanded.

.

* * *

><p>It had been hours and they hadn't heard anything about the crashed plane. The Morrigan had been giving Tamsin reports every half hour. And she had been apologetic that she didn't have anything yet. But Tamsin was grateful for the Morrigan's efforts in organizing the search and ordering people around. Tamsin herself felt like she'd lost her all her spunk and energy.<p>

"I knew, I'd lose her." Tamsin choked out, tears leaking to her cheeks. "But like this? I just.. I can't."

"I'm sorry." Dyson didn't know what else to say. He tugged Tamsin to him. They still knew very little, only that the plane carrying the doctors had disappeared mid-flight and people were frantically looking for any sign of the plane.

"I don't think I can go on without her.. What if she's.. dead? I'll die too." Tamsin sobbed against Dyson.

"Please Tamsin. Don't give up hope. Not yet." Dyson said gently and held Tamsin tighter against his chest.

A loud ping startled both Tamsin and Dyson. Who's texting me now, Tamsin thought irritated and had the irrational urge to throw the device against the wall. She wiped her eyes, picking up her phone from the desk and saw that she'd received a text message.

She gasped. "It's.. It's.."

"Tamsin what?"

"I got a text from Lauren." Tamsin smiled hesitantly, fresh tears in her eyes.

"Really?" Dyson turned so that he could read the text. "Plane crashed in the jungle. We're fine. I love you." He read out loud.

Tamsin felt her heart flutter in her chest. "She's alive." Tamsin smiled brightly, more and more tears rimming her eyes. Eyes that were now full of hope. But then the smile faded.

"What is it?" Dyson asked, when he saw different emotions flitting on the valkyrie's face. "This is a good thing."

"A good thing. Lauren.. She's fine." Tamsin breathed raggedly, tears falling to her cheeks.

"She is. And that's great!" Dyson bellowed happily not understanding the valkyrie's reaction. "It's good news. Great news, Tamsin."

"She's fine!" Tamsin suddenly screeched angrily. "She's trapped in the middle of some god forsaken jungle! After her plane fell from the sky! And she texts me she's fine! Fine! When I get my hands on her, I'll.." The Valkyrie was about to start ranting, until she felt Dyson's strong arms pulling her to him.

"Lauren will be okay Tamsin." Dyson said softly and hugged the woman tightly.

"She's okay." Tamsin whispered and broke into heart wrenching sobs, burying her face in Dyson's chest.

"Tamsin! Tamsin! We got a text from Lauren!" Daniel came barreling in, his softly smiling wife in tow. "I tried to call her, but it would not connect..."

"She's okay! Tamsin, our girl is okay.." Margaret sobbed and met Tamsin's teary eyes. "Oh my god. My baby is okay." She said as she opened her arms and Tamsin moved to hug her tightly.

"We'll get her home." Tamsin promised.

.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading :)<p> 


	16. Stay safe

As always thanks for your follows, favs and comments :)

xoxo

* * *

><p>"Hey! You're back. Thank God." Nick sighed, when he saw the other doctor's returning to the plane. "We were getting worried. What took you so long? Did somethiing happen?"<p>

"Everything's okay. The distance to the hill was just longer than we expected." Lauren soothed.

"Did you get contact?" Jerry asked.

"I talked briefly with the hospital, before I was cut off. They know we're all alive. They are looking." Jimmy told him. "They are looking."

"And I managed to send a text to Tamsin." Lauren said. "And my parents."

"Good. That's good." Nick said softly and nodded.

"So, what now?" Sera asked.

"Now? Now we wait." Jerry said in a matter-of-fact tone. "There's nothing more we can do."

"Yeah. We just need to stay safe, until the search and rescue finds us." Lauren agreed.

"It's getting late. Maybe we should get some shut-eye?" Jimmy suggested. "We'll sleep in the plane."

"Should we make a fire outside? You know, as a sign for the search team?" Lauren asked.

"I don't think they'll come at night." The pilot said.

"You don't know detective Tamsin." Sera rolled her eyes. "She'll be barking and thundering, until stuff happens. I reckon she won't let up, before we're found."

"You're probably right." Lauren snorted, before she added in a more sad tone. "I never meant to worry her. I know she's freaking out. She has lost someone before and I can't even imagine how she's coping with all of.."

"Lauren. This is not your fault. You couldn't have seen this coming. Accidents happen, but we're fine and we'll be home soon. Okay?" Sera said.

"Okay."

"I and Lauren we'll make a fire and take the first watch. Four hours?" Sera informed.

"Deal. Jerry and I will take the next one." Jimmy said. "You'll wake us?"

"Yeah." Lauren promised as she grabbed couple of quilts. "Goodnight."

"I'll take the emergency ax." Sera said flippantly and grabbed the red ax mounted on the wall of the plane.

"Oh for the wood right? But there were plenty of twigs and wood splinters lying around after our landing. You really don't need to start chopping." Lauren gave a sly grin.

"I know that. It's for protection." Sera smirked, when Lauren looked slightly horrified.

"From what?" The nymph whispered and eyed the darkening scenery as they climbed down off the plane.

"Monsters." Sera quipped in a deep menacing voice.

"Shut up." Lauren slapped her back gently. "I'm freaked enough already!"

"Sorry." Sera chuckled. "There might be some.. unfriendly animals skulking around.. So I think.."

"Ax is good." Lauren cut in nodding, when she heard rustling in the bushes. "I love the ax."

"Let's get the fire started." Sera whispered.

.

* * *

><p>"It's really dark out here. You forget how dark it gets without the city lights." Lauren mused.<p>

"Let's just stay close to the fire."

"Do you think, it will be long before they find us?"

"I don't know. We might not be that deep in the jungle, because all of the trails we saw earlier." Sera met Lauren's eyes over the fire.

"Hope so." Lauren breathed tiredly. "I'm not really an outdoors person.."

"Don't move." Sera suddenly hissed sounding agitated.

"What?" Lauren jumped a little at Sera's menacing tone.

"I said don't move." The dark skinned doctor repeated angrily, her eyes hard, making Lauren freeze on the spot.

Lauren thought for a second, that the other woman might have lost it as Sera crept towards her with the fire ax from the plane clutched in her hands.

"What are you doing?" Lauren croaked out, her eyes widening in apprehension.

"Shh." Sera shushed scowling. She lifted the ax and swung it right next to Lauren with a grunt, making the blond squeal in panic and squeeze her eyes shut.

"What the hell Sera?!" Lauren screamed angrily, when she opened her eyes a moment later. "What the fuck are you doing?!"

"You're okay. Just calm down." Sera whispered and pulled a huge snake from behind Lauren.

Lauren's eyes widened in shock as they followed the length of the yellow headless snake pulled next to fire.

"Holy shit! Oh fuck! Get it away from me! Oh gods! Holy fuck! I hate snakes!" Lauren screeched and shuddered as she scampered away from the lifeless reptile. "Don't let it touch me! Don't let it touch me!"

"They can be nasty." Sera agreed seriously. "But very tasty." She smirked.

"How the hell do you know all this?" Lauren scoffed out of breath. "You lit the fire in seconds and now you're killing enormous snakes. With an ax! And telling me they taste good. Who the hell are you?" She narrowed her eyes in mock horror.

"A girl scout." Sera laughed pounding her fist to her chest proudly. "Come on, let's roast us some snake."

"I'd rather not." Lauren grimaced, disgusted with the idea of eating the reptile.

"It's like chicken. I promise. You're hungry. We've only eaten the crappy crackers we found on the plane."

"Fine... I'll try it." Lauren agreed feebly. "Roast away. I'll sit right here." She said with a flourish of her hand, but eyed the dead snake warily and snuggled against Sera's side.

"Are you cold?" Sera asked with her eyebrow lifted.

"No, but I'm not sitting alone with my back to the jungle. You don't mind?"

"No. Of course not." Sera patted Lauren's thigh, before pulling a swiss army knife out of her pocket.

"Well, aren't you prepared." Lauren teased.

"Like I said – girl scout." Sera grinned and started to cut into the snake. "Grab a stick." She said to Lauren.

"Oh jeez, that's vile.." Lauren breathed in disgust as Sera pushed a piece of snake meat on the stick.

"Whatever." Sera snorted. "Put it in there." She said and steered the meat into the fire.

"I can't believe this.. I'm camping in the jungle, roasting a chunk of snake on an open fire.." Lauren sighed. "Dad would be proud. He always did try to get me to go camping.. Shit." Both Lauren and Sera snickered quietly at that.

.

* * *

><p>"You will not stop searching them, because of the night fall! I'll be coming there soon and gods help me, if I find that you've stopped the search at any point! I'll be ripping heads off!" Tamsin snarled into the phone.<p>

"Assholes.." The valkyrie scowled, when the call ended. "Fucking morons.."

"Tamsin? Is everything alright?" Daniel asked as he approached her desk.

"Yes.. Yes. Sorry. I was just.. venting." Tamsin shrugged.

"It's alright. I'm glad you're not letting them stop the search."

"Lauren has to spend the night in the fuc.. freaking jungle." Tamsin corrected rubbing her face with her hands. "I don't like it. And I can't get to Roca yet. There's no commercial flights scheduled for days and the Morrigan's other jet is flying around somewhere in fuc.. freaking Europe! Dyson is trying to find us a flight with Trick."

"I know my baby girl isn't exactly an outdoors type, but she's smart and resourceful. Lauren will be fine Tamsin." Daniel soothed. "And she's not alone. She's not alone out there." He comforted.

"Yeah, I know. She's scary smart and all that. She just needs to stay safe. I need her to be safe! Gods.. I'm sorry, I'm such a mess.." The valkyrie glanced at Lauren's father. He looked tired Tamsin noticed. His daughter was missing, of course he would look tired, she scoffed at herself.

"We're all a mess. We love her and want her home.. I know you love her." Daniel said.

"I.. I do. I love her more than.. anything." Tamsin admitted meeting Daniel's eyes. "Are you okay with that?" She asked hesitantly.

"More than okay." Daniel nodded and put his hand on Tamsin's shoulder. "More than okay."

"Okay." Tamsin sighed relieved.

"Get some rest Tamsin." Daniel said a bit more sternly.

"Oh no, I can't.."

"You can and you will. I'll sit here with your phone. I'll come get you, if something's up." Daniel commanded.

"I'll be right there." Tamsin motioned to the break room, where Lauren's mother was already slumbering.

"You'll wake me?"

"I promise." Daniel said softly. "Get some rest."

.

* * *

><p>"Boys! Wake up! Your turn." Lauren poked Jimmy and Jerry awake.<p>

"Five minutes.. Please.." Jimmy whined.

"Up!" Sera hissed.

"Okay, okay.." The two men grumbled sleepily.

"Crap.. We're really here? I though I might have been dreaming." Jimmy sighed.

"No dream. Get – the fire needs tending." Sera huffed. "We left you some snake."

"Oh great. Thanks. Wait.. Snake?" Jerry questioned hesitantly. "Where is it?"

"You can't miss it." Lauren snickered thinking about the huge creature laying next to the fire. "Actually, it was quite.. edible."

"I'll take your word for it.." Jerry gagged.

"Don't mock it, until you've tried it." Sera scowled playfully. "Come on Lauren. Let's sleep. I'll be the big spoon." She smirked and waggled her eyebrows at the blond, who widened her eyes.

"Just kidding. Don't look so shocked. I'm just being friendly. We'll stay warm huddled together." Sera said softly. "I'd never try anything. I know you love Tamsin."

"I do." Lauren smiled. "You know, she said it to me, before we boarded the plane. We love each other, isn't it amazing." She said with tears in her eyes.

"It is." Sera said softly and pulled Lauren tighter against her as they laid down. "You'll see her soon."

"You think?"

"Yeah." Sera said and rubbed Lauren's arm in soothing motions. "I know so."

.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading :)<p>

A/N This was a short one. Sorry about that. A couple of chapters still to come, I think..


	17. Very soon

Thanks for reading, commenting, favoriting and following :)

xoxo

* * *

><p>"Day two." Jimmy grumbled as the group was sitting around in the morning inside the plane. "It won't be long now, until we'll be eating each other. Who's the first to be sacrificed?" He smirked as his stomach growled loudly.<p>

"You." Lauren deadpanned causing the others to chuckle gleefully. "Did you try the snake last night?" Lauren grinned.

"It was actually okay, but I don't think it's edible anymore?" Jimmy sighed. "And besides I'd rather eat a hamburger. Even a big-ass snake burger would do.. With fries and a large Pepsi.."

"Don't start. A-hole." Nick berated playfully. "No talk of food not available! You'll get us all salivating."

"Maybe we should explore the area and find some fruit? I think we might at least find some bananas and pineapples near here." Lauren suggested. "Or maybe dig up some bugs?" She shuddered even saying that.

"No bugs for me.. Thanks." Nick scoffed winking. "Fruit does sound good. We should definitely find some."

"Do you think they'll find us today?" Sera met Jerry's eyes.

"I'm sorry, I have no idea. It might take a few days to locate the plane. But they might come any moment." Jerry tried to smile reassuringly.

"So, we'll wait." Jimmy nodded. "And find some fruit."

.

* * *

><p>"Sera?" Lauren whispered, when they were getting ready to go find some fruit.<p>

"Yeah? Is something wrong?" Sera asked worriedly and quickly roamed her eyes over Lauren to see, if the nymph was unhurt. The blond seemed okay.

"Everything's okay. Um.. Just.. Um."

"What? Jeez, spit it out." The tall brunette teased.

"Please take your lovely ax with you? You're like.. Xena with that thing. I'd feel safer, if you.. you know, have it." Lauren rolled her eyes at her own stammering.

"Hmph.. I don't need an ax to be Xena." Sera scoffed. "I can kill dangerous creatures.. with my _bare hands_." She said seriously, but then burst out laughing, when she saw Lauren slacked jaw and mortified eyes.

"Shut up. You're really annoying." Lauren snarled, but the corners of her mouth were tugging up.

"I know." Sera chuckled. "I'll take the ax with."

"Good. I'll be glued to you then." Lauren smirked and grabbed a hold of Sera's hand, lacing their fingers together.

"Oh we're holding hands now?" Sera teased. "I'll steal you away from Tamsin yet."

"Not a chance." Lauren snorted with her eyes twinkling.

"Just you wait. Once you've tasted my fruit salad, you'll.." Sera started, but then stopped herself.

"That sounded a bit.." Lauren snickered.

"Gay. I know." Sera snickered back. "A fruity booty call."

"Stop flirting girls and let's get going. Jerry will stay with the plane, because he's crippled." Jimmy yelled gleefully.

"I take offence!" Jerry hollered back.

"Us too!" Sera and Lauren spat at snickering Jimmy.

"Dumbass."

.

* * *

><p>"We found fruit to last for a while. Love it!" Lauren squealed with happiness. "And there were no snakes or other.. unpleasant surprises anywhere."<p>

"Bananas, pineapples and oranges. We did really find the mother load." Sera smirked excitedly, meeting Lauren's eyes, but then flinched a little as in pain.

"What's wrong?" Lauren asked worriedly, noticing the other woman's discomfort. She placed the bananas in her hands near the plane and walked back to Sera.

"Nothing. Just a little.." Sera brought her hand to her side.

"There's blood on your shirt! Are you hurt?" Lauren gasped in horror as she noticed the other woman's stained shirt.

"It's nothing. Just a scratch." Sera said dismissively. "A branch cut me a little, when we were collecting the fruit. No biggie."

"Show me." Lauren tried to grab the hem of Sera's shirt.

"It's nothing." Sera repeated evenly, while narrowing her eyes in warning and slapped Lauren's hands away. "I'll be fine."

"Show me!" Lauren snapped angrily.

"Fine. Don't get your panties in a twist.." Sera huffed and lifted her shirt.

"Sera! You should have told me. I could have healed this earlier." Lauren scolded anxiously.

"It's noth.."

"Oh shut up! This could get infected." Lauren snarled and placed her hand on the cut on Sera's side. "I mean seriously! Dammit! You're a doctor, you should know better."

"Sorry?" Sera apologized lamely. "I didn't want to.. strain you."

"I get it, but this could have gotten really bad out here." The nymph sighed.

"Thanks." Sera said sheepishly after Lauren removed her hand from the now smooth, but still bloodstained skin.

"Please, if I can help, let me. Okay? I don't want you to die on me." Lauren said softly.

"Okay. I'll make you fruit salad as a thank you?" Sera said with a wry smile.

"Yeah, thanks. That sounds great. I could eat." Lauren smiled. "Wait. We're talking about _real_ fruit salad here, right?" The blond eyed the darker woman.

"You'll find out." Sera grinned winking.

"You really are annoying."

"So you said."

.

* * *

><p>"We haven't heard anything in ages.. What if.. Dyson, what if something's wrong?" Tamsin whispered.<p>

She swallowed thickly, trying to hold her tears at bay, but she was anxious and worried. She really needed to get to Lauren. She wanted to gather the woman in her arms and never let go. She wanted to make Lauren hers. Hers for the rest of their lives. Would Lauren be okay with that, Tamsin mused hesitantly.

"It hasn't been that long yet. Try not to worry.. Too much." Dyson rubbed Tamsin arm offering comfort. "I'm sure we'll hear something any minute now. The team down in Roca is working hard to locate the plane. We just have to be patient for a little while longer." Dyson soothed his partner."

"Yeah." Tamsin sighed. "I just need her to be alright. I really need to ask her.. something." She glanced at her partner.

"Okay?" Dyson said questioningly. "What do you have to ask Lauren?"

"I got this for her.." Tamsin dug into her pocket and showed Dyson the box she'd been carrying around for months.

"Tamsin. That's a big step. A _huge_ step for you." Dyson gasped smiling as Tamsin opened the little box and showed him what was inside.

"Do you think Lauren will.. like it?" Tamsin asked meeting Dyson's eyes.

"She'll love it." Dyson nodded smiling.

"Do you really think they are all okay?" The valkyrie said quietly.

Suddenly a ringing phone startled them. "It's mine." Tamsin told Dyson and glanced at Lauren's parents, who had just come to the hover near the door. "It's the Morrigan."

"Tamsin, I have.." The Morrigan started and Tamsin held her breath and brazed herself for the news. "..good news."

"Oh?" Tamsin exhaled relieved. "Good news?" She felt hope fluttering inside her chest.

"Yes. They have the coordinates for the plane. The search and rescue is heading to the nearby village as we speak. They'll advance in the jungle at first light."

"That is.. good news." Tamsin said softly, her voice quivering a little.

"I also have arranged you a lift to Roca tomorrow. My dear friend is flying to South America on his jet and he promised to make a detour to Roca and drop you off." The Morrigan informed.

"I don't know how to ever repay you Evony. For.. For everything."

"Consider it a reward for years of excellent service. You are a great asset to me Tamsin. I wish you the best. I'll e-mail you the flight schedule soon."

"Thank you." Tamsin choked out feeling emotional again.

"They've found the plane." Tamsin smiled with happy tears brimming her eyes. "I mean.. they have the coordinates from the signal."

"That's great!" Dyson joined in.

"When are they going to fetch them?" Margaret piped in. "They need to get them home soon. I have to.. get my baby home.."

"They are going there now. The crash site is not far from a village. It might take a while to get there though." Tamsin repeated what the Morrigan had just told her over the phone. "Most likely they'll get to Lauren and the others first thing in the morning."

.

* * *

><p>"I guess we have to tough it out at least one more night." Lauren noted as they sat around the fire.<p>

"Yeah. It's getting dark." Jerry agreed.

"Maybe tomorrow." Sera said wistfully.

"Hope so. I've already gotten enough of the great outdoors." Lauren sighed. "For life."

"Me too." Jimmy agreed.

"Me three." Nick grumbled.

"Me four.." Jerry joined in.

"I could stay a little while more." Sera smirked. "I'm a girl scout _and_ Xena after all." She boasted.

"Oh shut up." The others huffed grinning.

.

* * *

><p>"Aren't you a sight for sore eyes!" Lauren exhaled, when she noticed Gabriela on foot coming towards the plane at first crack of dawn.<p>

"Right back at you Doc." Gabby breathed in relief and hugged the doctor. "Are you all alright?" She glanced around.

"We're fine." Jimmy said. "Jerry's leg took most of the hit, but he'll live." He joked.

"Good. I'll contact my team." Gabby said giving all of them a thorough once over and then stepped away from the others to contact her team.

"We're going home." Nick sighed in relief. "Well not you Sera. You can stay a few nights more and enjoy the nature."

"Fuck off." Sera scoffed smirking.

"Feisty! Girl scouts don't use language like that!" Nick gasped in mock horror, making the others laugh.

"I need to call home." Lauren said, when Gabby joined them again. "Do they know we've been found?"

"They know. Tamsin is waiting for your call. I think she's with your parents. You can try and call from the village. The cell service is so-so, but try." Gabby said. "Our helicopter is waiting there. I think the guys with their quad bikes will be here soon. I radioed in our location. We're not far. So grab your stuff and get ready to leave this hell hole."

.

* * *

><p>"So where can I charge my phone? I really need to call home." Lauren fretted as she hopped off from the back of the quad bike and met Gabby again.<p>

"There's the chief's tent. Command center or some shit like that, he calls it.. You can charge your phone there. If you can't get through just tell me, I'll fix you up with a satellite phone, okay?" Gabby instructed.

"Yeah. Thanks." Lauren smiled and headed to the large tent.

Lauren greeted the man standing at the door of the tent and he showed her in, plugging her phone in the suitable charger for her.

"Thanks." Lauren said and impatiently waited for her phone to come to life. While she waited, Sera also ventured in with her phone.

"Calling Tamsin?" The brunette asked as she also plugged in her phone.

"As soon as this thing gets enough power to boot up.." Lauren tapped her foot in aggravation. "You'll call your brother and family? They must be worried."

"My brother is my only family." Sera smiled softly.

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

"So you're close with him?"

"Very." Sera nodded with a soft smile and glanced at Lauren's phone. "Your phone is ready for some action. And no, I don't mean phone sex. I don't want to hear that." She smirked teasingly.

"We're finally out of the jungle and I find you annoying _still._" Lauren slapped Sera playfully on her arm.

"That hurts." Sera smirked. "I'm not annoying. Much."

.

* * *

><p>"Lauren? Oh thank gods! Are you okay? What's going on?" Tamsin fired off as soon as the valkyrie answered her phone seeing that it was Lauren calling. "Are you okay?"<p>

"Can't you say hello first?" Lauren said with a smile in her voice.

"Oh.. Right.. Hello." Tamsin sighed happily, all the stress of the last few days melting away at the sound of Lauren's voice.

"Hey honey. I missed you." Lauren cooed. "I'm fine. We're all fine. We'll be back in Roca in few hours. I'm fine Tamsin." She promised, once she heard Tamsin's ragged breathing over the phone.

"Okay.." Tamsin croaked, suddenly feeling overwhelmed with relief, love and happiness. Little sobs and whimpers left her lips, even when she desperately tried to stay strong. "I just.. You're.. okay? I.. miss.."

"Tam Tam.. Please don't cry." Lauren said softly. "I'm okay. Not a scratch on me! And.. I'll be home soon. So I'll see you soon. Very soon. Okay? Honey?"

"Very soon. Like _today._" Tamsin said unevenly after clearing her throat.

"What?"

"I'm flying in today. I'll be there by 2pm." Tamsin stated a bit more firmly.

"You don't have to fly out here. I'll be home soon. I can.." Lauren started.

"I'm coming. Of course I'm coming! So shut up." Tamsin scolded, but her tone was elated. "I love you Lauren."

"I love you too Tamsin. So much. And I love that I get to see you. _Today._"

"Come on girls. We're taking off." Gabby hollered from outside.

"I have to go now. We're leaving for Roca. Say hello to mom and dad for me, okay?"

"Okay. I will. They send their love. I love you and I'll see you soon."

"Very soon. Love you too. Bye."

"Bye."

"You tried to get her to wait at home? What are you – nuts? Not a chance! Nothing could stop her from darting to you." Sera chuckled. "Gabby told me Tamsin's been a pain in their chief's ass. Calling all the time, threatening, barking and demanding. You know, her normal self basically. Raising hell. She really, really wanted to find you. And the Morrigan has been backing up the valkyrie. Poor chief.." She snickered.

"Yeah." Lauren grinned happily. Just in a couple of hours the beautiful valkyrie would be in her arms and that made Lauren tremble in excitement.

.

* * *

><p>Lauren and the other doctors had settled into a hotel, after arriving in Roca. Lauren had tried to call Tamsin, but the Valkyrie had probably been already on route to Roca by then. So Lauren had called her parents. That had been a very tearful and emotional conversation. Lauren was sorry, that her parents had been through so much pain and worry. And Tamsin. Hopefully the stoic woman, wouldn't try to hide or dampen her feelings after this.. scare, Lauren thought anxiously. She's coming here. She's not running. I won't let her, the nymph decided resolutely. She texted the hotel and her room number to Tamsin, before going to the shower. She stayed there for a long time, enjoying the warm, cleansing water falling down on her.<p>

Lauren was just pulling up her grey sweatpants, when there was a knock on the door. It can't be Tamsin yet, she thought, but still felt happy flutters inside her. She hastily went to the door and yanked it open. Her face fell a bit, once she realized that it was room service bringing her.. A stack of pancakes? What the.. She lifted her eyes off the pancakes and saw Tamsin hovering alone in the hallway.

"Hey." Lauren breathed with a wide smile. "You're here."

"So are you." Tamsin swallowed thickly and pulled Lauren into a bonecrushing hug. "Don't ever.. ever scare me like that." She commanded in a tearful voice, her face snuggled in the crook of the nymph's neck.

"I won't." Lauren told her. "I'm sorry I scared you. I.." Lauren was cut off by Tamsin's soft lips pressing against hers. The kiss was soft and chaste, full of longing.

"You look tired." Lauren whispered as she stroked Tamsin's cheek with the pad of her thumb.

"I haven't slept much.." Tamsin admitted quietly.

"Come here." Lauren tugged the taller blond and the food cart in, closing the door behind them. She lead Tamsin to the bedroom.

Lauren peeled off Tamsin's jacket and then her jeans, leaving the valkyrie in a blue tank top and boyshorts. Tamsin stood there and let the other woman shed the valkyrie from her clothes. Silently helping, watching the process and reverently roaming her eyes on the gorgeous unscathed nymph still dressed in sweats and a top. She couldn't believe how lucky she was. Lauren was here. With her. Her gentle hands trailing on the valkyrie's receptive body. Lauren sat on the side of the bed, pulling Tamsin standing between her legs. Tamsin lowered her head and captured Lauren's lips in a soft kiss. Lauren latched on tighter, deepening their kiss, making Tamsin growl out in desire.

"Lauren.. I.." Tamsin suddenly stuttered and pulled away. She took a deep breath and went to pick up her coat. She needed to do this now. She didn't want to wait any longer. She was going to leap. She hoped Lauren would take the leap with her. Together.

"Where are you going?" Lauren husked worriedly, when she saw Tamsin grabbing her coat off the floor. "Tamsin?"

"Don't worry.. I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying." The Valkyrie promised as she riffled through her pockets, until she found what she was looking for.

"Good. I wouldn't let you go anyway." Lauren smirked happily, but eyed the serious looking Valkyrie curiously. Tamsin looked nervous, padding back to her. "Is everything okay?"

"Lauren.. I love you. I love you more than anything or anyone and I.. I wanted to.."

"I love.." Lauren started with a soft smile, but the Valkyrie silenced her with an index finger pressed against the nymph's lips.

"Lauren.." Tamsin murmured.

"What are you doing?" Lauren whispered with wide eyes, when Tamsin dropped on one knee before her and latched her eyes on the nymph's. "Tamsin?"

"Lauren – Will you be my wife?"

.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading :)<p>

A/N It was somewhat hard to get this chapter started, but then after a while, the rest just flowed out! And yes, I did stop it there :P

A/N Edited a few typos and added some words.


	18. Yes

A short one. Hope you like it anyway :)

xoxo

* * *

><p>"Lauren - Will you be my wife?" Tamsin asked with trepidation and excitement etched on her face.<p>

"Tamsin, I.." Lauren's whisper faded off as her wide eyes roamed on the beautiful platinum ring resting on Tamsin's palm and then flickered to Tamsin's hesitant, expectant green eyes.

"You.. You've made me feel things I have never ever felt. _Never ever,_ Lauren. I love you. I want to be with you and.. I desperately want to have a future with you." Tamsin rambled still kneeling on the floor in front of Lauren.

"Are you doing this, bec.."

"No. Before you think, this is all because of the.. accident. It's not." Tamsin cut Lauren off.

"It's not?" Lauren asked softly, tears brimming in her eyes.

"No. I.. Honestly.. I was thinking about commitment.. About marrying you way before. It surprised me, you know.. And I didn't want to.. scare you or something. Especially after all the things I said about relationships. But I knew what I dreamt of.. Us. Together. I even bought this.." Tamsin glanced at the ring on her palm. "..ages ago."

"Oh? But I thought you didn't want to settle down and.."

"Only with you Lauren. I don't.. I can't be without you.. Back when you left to see your parents and left me alone in Roca, I found it so hard to let you go. A man told me at the airport to.. be brave, so that I wouldn't have regrets later. Even a total stranger could see that I was madly in love with you." Tamsin said with a soft smile.

"I couldn't let you go. That's why I followed you. I loved you and I.. needed you. And.. I was still hoping you'd be more.. More than just a girl I was.. Dating?" Tamsin continued. "I wanted you to be more. I wanted you to.. be mine.. I bought the ring, after we had returned to Roca. I saw it in the window of a jewellery store. It.. caught my eye. I _knew_ I had to get it for you. For.. _my wife_?" She ended imploringly.

"Yes." Lauren smiled lowering her face to hover over Tamsin's.

"Yes?" The valkyrie croaked.

"Yes, Tamsin. Yes." Lauren husked against Tamsin's mouth, before capturing the soft lips with her own.

"That's.. awesome." Tamsin breathed and pulled away slightly. "Let's put this on?"

"Let's." Lauren nodded smiling through her happy tears.

Tamsin took Lauren's hand in her own and slid the ring on her finger. Both women's eyes fell on the ring, before meeting again. The Valkyrie turned Lauren's hand, kissed her palm gently and then placed the nymph's hand to rest on her cheek.

"Honey, it's beautiful.." The nymph sighed, her voice cracking a little.

"On you it is." Tamsin husked lovingly. "Babe." She smiled.

"Sweet talker.. Come on.. Let's take a nap. I really wanna cuddle." Lauren whispered smiling and took grinning Tamsin's hand and tugged her on the bed.

They settled on the bed, tangling their bodies tightly together. Both women sighed contently as they snuggled together.

"I can't believe you asked me to marry you. I can't believe we're getting married." Lauren murmured against Tamsin's neck.

"I can't believe you said yes." Tamsin smiled happily.

"Like I could say no to you." Lauren scoffed affectionately, lifting her head so she could glare teasingly at the Valkyrie.

"Good to know." The Valkyrie chuckled in a low tone.

Tamsin brushed her lips against Lauren's, before connecting them more firmly. A small, approving whimper slipped from the nymph's lips, making Tamsin kiss her more passionately. Lauren's hand dropped to the valkyrie's ass kneading it gently, while the other stayed behind the woman's neck.

"I thought you were tired?" Lauren murmured, once she felt the taller blond slip her hand under Lauren's shirt and palm her breast with urgency.

"Not anymore. I need to get my hands on my wife to be."

"I like the way you think.. We'll sleep later." Lauren nodded smirking. "Take this off." She grabbed a handful of her woman's shirt lifting it up.

Tamsin sat up, quickly taking of the rest of her clothing and the hastily shed the nymph out of her clothes.

"You in a hurry?" Lauren teased, but then released a soft sigh as Tamsin's warm naked body pressed against her own.

"No. I just needed to feel you." Tamsin husked, peppering Lauren's neck with soft kisses. "Skin to skin. I.. missed you.. And I.." Her voice faltered.

"Tamsin." Lauren said gently.

"I was so scared, Lauren. I don't know, what I would do without you." The Valkyrie said breathing raggedly. "I can't lose you."

"I'm right here.." Lauren murmured and glided her lips gently over Tamsin's. "I'm right here." She breathed against the valkyrie's mouth.

A small whimper slipped from Tamsin's lips and she deepened the kiss. She pushed Lauren on her back, keeping their mouths connected. The Valkyrie propped her body on her elbow, pushing her thigh between the blond's legs. Her hand traveled over the smooth expanse of skin, before finding the soft mounds and palmed them firmly. Tamsin grinded slowly on Lauren's leg, spreading her wetness on it. Lauren grabbed a hold of the Valkyrie's ass pulling the woman harder against her thigh. Tamsin sped up the movements of her hips.

"Lauren I.." Tamsin panted on the nymph's lips. "I'm.." She grunted as she quickly fell over the edge, her limp body resting on Lauren's.

Tamsin could feel tears sting in her eyes long before the first sob escaped her lips. Tidal wave of emotions roared through the valkyrie, making her cling onto the smaller blond. Her warm tears fell on Lauren's skin. The nymph rubbed her hands gently over Tamsin's back. She knew that Tamsin had been terrified the last few days and most likely had been bottling up her feelings in front of her. Until now.

"I'm sorry.. I'm.." Tamsin whispered between heart wrenching sobs against Lauren's chest.

"Shh. It's okay.." Lauren soothed and held the crying Valkyrie tighter in her arms. "I love you. Shh. It's okay."

.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry I.. lost it. I just got emotional and.. Um, I don't usually cry after sex. Well, during.. I'm sor.." Tamsin started to apologize a while later. Her head still resting on Lauren's chest, she listened to the steady calming heartbeat. Lauren was here and alive. Her strong heartbeat proof of that.<p>

"Tamsin, the last days must have been horrible and difficult for you. I'm sorry you had to go through that.. And.. I know you have the need to be strong all the time, but.. But you can be weak with me. It makes us stronger together, you know. Let me be strong for you?"

"Yeah.. I love you." Tamsin nodded, lifting her head, meeting Lauren's eyes, before burrowing back against the nymph's body. "I brought you pancakes." She suddenly muttered.

"I noticed." Lauren chuckled. "I could actually eat some right about now. You?"

"Sure." Tamsin bolted hastily off the bed. "Do you want chocolate or syrup with these? On second thought, I'll bring the whole thing.." She called out and pushed the cart to the bedroom.

"I like this kind of room service." Lauren grinned. "Gorgeous, naked woman serving me.. _pancakes._" Se drawled suggestively.

"Oh?" Tamsin eyed the nymph sprawled on the bed with hungry eyes.

"Yes." Lauren husked. "So?"

"What?" The Valkyrie almost squeaked and began stalking toward the bed, intending to ravish the other woman.

"Pancakes? I'm hungry." Lauren said flatly, but with a glint in her eyes.

"You're a tease." Tamsin huffed in mock annoyance as she went back to cart. "But I love you." She grinned over her shoulder. It's funny how easy 'I love you' is to say now, Tamsin thought with pleasant tugging in her chest.

"I want something extra after the pancakes." Lauren informed in a low tone. "Just so you know." She winked.

"I know just the thing you need." Tamsin husked as she served Lauren heart shaped pancakes.

"Heart pancakes? You're so cute." Lauren grinned widely.

"Cute?" Tamsin huffed. "I'm badass." She said in mock offence.

"You wish." Lauren scoffed and dipped her index finger in the chocolate sauce, before sucking and licking the finger thoroughly clean under Tamsin's desire filled gaze.

"You need to eat quickly." Tamsin said with dark eyes. "Then.. I'm gonna eat you." She promised, making Lauren's center throb in anticipation.

.

* * *

><p>"That was good." Lauren panted after Tamsin pushed herself off of her and plopped her sweaty body against Lauren's side.<p>

"Oh? How good?" The Valkyrie smirked.

"Very very good." Lauren breathed. "I love pancakes." She snickered.

"You love _my_ pancakes." Tamsin stressed with mock seriousness. "Right?"

"Right." Lauren agreed readily and turned to kiss Tamsin, tasting herself on the blond's lips, and cuddled her tightly.

"I asked your parents, you know.." The valkyrie revealed.

"What?"

"I got their blessing." Tamsin nodded.

"Of course you did." Lauren smiled. "My parents love you. And I think, if it possible, they love you even more now."

"What do you mean?"

"I talked to my folks earlier and they praised you. You were a great source of strength to them.. during all this. They know you love me and I love you. And they love you." Lauren said softly.

"That's good.. That's.. Oh gods, I'm gonna start bawling again." Tamsin cleared her throat. "I'm going all soft and mushy."

"I know." Lauren smirked. "I like it."

"You would." Tamsin sighed with a wry smile.

"Are we gonna spend the whole day in bed? Not sleeping? Cuddling and eating.. pancakes?"

"Yes." Tamsin grinned, before growing more serious. "Do you really like the ring?"

"I love it. It's beautiful, Tamsin." Lauren assured and pecked Tamsin on the lips. "I love you."

"I love you too."

.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading :)<p>

A/N Next chapter in a week or two. Probably one or two chapters to come and then maybe an epilogue.

A/N Might edit later..


	19. Hungry

Thanks for sticking with me :) Appreciate your follows, comments and favorites!

xoxo

* * *

><p>"Maybe we should get something to eat?" Tamsin suggested with a little snort after she heard Lauren's stomach rumble loudly.<p>

"Yeah. I guess." Lauren said sheepishly. "Is it okay, if I ask Sera to come with us?"

"Of course."

"I'll call her and then I.. _we'_ll take a quick shower?"

"Sounds like a plan." Tamsin agreed as she watched Lauren pick up her phone and select Sera's number. Tamsin watched closely as Lauren paced across the room while she talked. The valkyrie's eyes couldn't get enough of the blond. She thought she might never let her out of her sight again. Lauren was really here with her. Healthy, unscathed and.. gloriously naked prancing around the room, Tamsin finished her thoughts swallowing loudly. Her eyes were now glued to the firm ass and then as Lauren turned around.. her softly bouncing breasts.

"Sera will meet us downstairs at the hotel restaurant." Lauren said, when she ended the call with the other doctor. "Let's go wash up." She told Tamsin as she put the phone away.

"Huh?" Tamsin lifted her gaze from Lauren chest.

"Shower? You and me." The doctor smirked.

"How much time do we have?" The valkyrie asked much more huskily than she intended.

"45 minutes."

"That's more than enough." Tamsin said with darkened eyes.

"I know." Lauren drawled. "Come on pretty lady. I'm feeling so very _dirty_." She tugged Tamsin towards the bathroom.

Tamsin's eager hands latched on Lauren's hips as soon as the women stepped under the warm spray of water. The taller blond captured the doctor's lips and drew out a excited moan from her lips. Tamsin's hands traveled from Lauren's hips down to her ass palming the cheeks firmly. Lauren was breathing heavily and bucking against Tamsin's body. Tamsin gasped breathily as their breasts brushed together.

"What are you doing to me?" Lauren admonished whimpering as she grabbed a hold of the valkyrie's neck. "I can't get enough of you."

"Good. My voodoo is working then." The valkyrie grinned smugly.

"I knew it had to be.." Lauren was cut of as two of Tamsin's digits parted the doctor's wet folds making her gasp. "..something magical." She got out with a breathless grunt, while moving her hips urging Tamsin to slide her fingers inside her. But the valkyrie didn't. She leisurely moved her fingers along Lauren's slit, stopping once in a while to rub on her clit.

"Tam Tam.." Lauren berated breathily. The telltale tingling in her lower abdomen was increasing by the second. "Don't you dare tease me."

"But babe.." Tamsin cooed softly, but not speeding up her movement or venturing in. "I dare _plenty_." She whispered in a low tone.

Tamsin kept a steady pace caressing Lauren, despite the blond's soft demanding pleas and whimpers. Lauren was moving her hips erratically once in a while hitting the heel of the valkyrie's palm very gratifyingly against her clit. Tamsin's other hand had captured Lauren's breast squeezing it gently. Lauren pushed her chest to the detective's touch. Tamsin took the hint and rolled the pebbled nipple between her fingers for Lauren's delight and torture.

"Tamsin.. Please.. You're killing me.." Lauren whined in a strained voice. Her release was frustratingly close, but the valkyrie was obviously determined to drag this one out.

"I love you." Tamsin husked sincerely, when she slid her middle finger in the blond. She immediately felt Lauren spasm around her digit. "You're really close aren't you.." She murmured gliding her finger in and out. She curled it a little eliciting an appreciating groan from the panting woman.

"Oh yes.." Soon Lauren's breath hitched violently under Tamsin ministrations and the roar of erupting desire filled her veins like a tidal wave. Her eyes clenched shut, while her inner muscles clamped tightly around Tamsin's finger. She clung onto Tamsin's frame for support as her shuddering and twitching body seemed to lose its ability to stay upright.

"How many does that make today?" Lauren joked still out of breath and kissed the valkyrie languidly. "I've lost count."

"I think you still have a few in you." Tamsin murmured against the doctor's mouth.

"Probably, but now it's your turn." Lauren husked dipping her hand between the valkyrie's trembling legs.

.

* * *

><p>"Hey.<em> Finally<em>." Sera huffed, when she saw Lauren and Tamsin enter the hotel restaurant. She stood up from their table and greeted Tamsin with a nod and Lauren with a warm hug.

"Yeah. Sorry. Um.. 45 minutes wasn't enough after all." Lauren apologized sheepishly. She didn't want to elaborate why 45 minutes was enough. Tamsin on the other hand had a cheeky gleam on her face, but Lauren hoped she wouldn't bring up the topic. If she did, Sera certainly would tease about it.

"It's okay. I actually got here just a few minutes ago myself." Sera winked grinning mischievously.

"Let's sit down and order. Lauren is _famished._" Tamsin said nonchalantly, but her lips were tugging up slightly.

"Are you now?" Sera grinned at the blond doctor. "Worked up an appetite? Figured. That's why _I_ didn't hurry down. I knew you'd be doing the horizontal mambo with.."

"Shut up." Lauren huffed blushing as she sat down. she glanced at Tamsin, who looked amused. "Let's order." She said clearing her throat and grabbing a menu.

.

* * *

><p>The food had come quickly and while they ate, the doctors had talked about geeky stuff concerning the vaccine. It had Tamsin sigh in boredom. She had tuned out most of the conversation and had concentrated on her food and ogling Lauren. Her eyes feasted on the unsuspecting blond eagerly. Memorizing every detail and every expression. She couldn't believe that Lauren was hers. She was Lauren's. They were getting married. Wide grin spread on her face at the thought. The thought that would have had her running away screaming just a year ago. Funny how life turns around, Tamsin mused happily.<p>

"So? You're not gonna say anything? I have to ask?" Sera smiled at Lauren, once the fairy had emptied her plate and put down her utensils. She took a sip from her water glass and eyed the blond doctor expectantly.

"About?" Lauren asked baffled. They had been talking about the science behind the vaccine development and she could understand what on earth Sera was referring to.

"You're really gonna make me drag it out of you?" The dark skinned fairy teased smirking in disbelief.

"I guess? What are you talking about?" Lauren eyed her friend.

"_That_." Sera's grin grew wide and she gestured to Lauren's hand. She had noticed the ring earlier and was waiting for Lauren or even Tamsin to bring it up, but they obviously weren't going to do that.

"Oh." Lauren breathed happily. "Right. That." Her eyes lingered on the ring on her finger.

"I asked Lauren to marry me." Tamsin cut in meeting Sera's glinting eyes. She smiled, but soon her eyes were back on Lauren and she rubbed the blond's thigh gently with her palm.

"And I said _yes._" Lauren grinned and pecked doting Tamsin on the lips.

"You did." Tamsin breathed elated kissing Lauren more firmly.

"You guys are nauseating." Sera gagged, before smiling brightly. "I'm so happy for you. Both of you. Congratulations!" She squealed and rounded the table to hug the blond doctor and patted Tamsin slightly hesitantly on her shoulder. She hoped the valkyrie wouldn't start barking at the physical contact. The tall blond seemed not to mind and Sera's courage rose and she patted the shoulder a few more times. Maybe Lauren had really tamed this hothead, Sera pondered, but decided to poke the bear a little. Just to see.

"Thanks." Lauren said with a wide smile.

"So when is the wedding?" Sera asked as she sat back down on her seat.

"We haven't set a date or anything yet." Tamsin said. "This is very new." She locked eyes with Lauren.

"You'll be invited. That's for sure." Lauren assured tearing her eyes off Tamsin and shooting a grin to Sera.

"Good. And I'll be the godmother then?" Sera pointed her index finger and swirled it in the air for emphasis.

"Of what?" Tamsin furrowed her brow in confusion.

"Duh! Your firstborn!" Sera rolled her eyes at the valkyrie. "I think I deserve it. I killed the snake, that would have digested your fiancée otherwise by now."

"She did. Slaughtered a huge creepy reptile." Lauren nodded smirking. "With an _ax._" She lowered her tone as if in awe.

"Oh? An ax?" Tamsin lifted her eyebrow and Sera nodded. "Hardcore." The Valkyrie smiled widely approving the choice of weaponry.

"It was lucky that Sera was with me. She kept me safe. She's a badass girl scout Xena you know." Lauren squeezed Sera's hand gently on top of the table.

"You saved me. So we're even." Sera smiled. "She healed my wound." She added, when Tamsin looked at her curiously obviously wanting to here more.

"I had to fight her on it. She was willing to let it fester to save my strength." Lauren scoffed.

"Yeah.. That was a bit.. stupid. But just so you know, I kept her warm also. At _nights._" Sera smirked at Lauren, before gauging the valkyrie's reaction with interest.

"Huh?" Tamsin narrowed her eyes at the dark skinned fairy. Jealousy was crawling to the surface. Tamsin could feel it bustling inside and balled her fists under the table trying to control herself.

"Sera." Lauren warned hissing.

"Calm down. I'm only teasing. It's just that I.. scored her the warmest blanket in the jungle." Sera shrugged trying to keep a straight face under Lauren's glares. "A blanket."

"Oh. That's good." Tamsin nodded and eyed the two women warily, but decided to drop the subject.

"Don't look so worried Tamsin. Sera is.. annoying." Lauren rolled her eyes dramatically.

"I am." Sera agreed chuckling. "And you've tamed her." She gestured to Tamsin, who furrowed her brow.

"How do you mean? I'm not tame. I'm badass." Tamsin defended her status.

"Right. You didn't even try to rip my head off even when I obviously was just trying to rile you up. For fun." Sera smirked. "So what's for dessert.." She mused changing the topic and started perusing the menu leaving both Tamsin and Lauren gawking at her.

.

* * *

><p>After a while the women had eaten and then retired to their rooms. Lauren and Tamsin were lying on their bed snuggled together waiting for sleep come.<p>

"We're flying home tomorrow." Tamsin started hesitantly. "How do you feel about that?"

"I can't wait to get home." Lauren sighed happily rubbing the length of Tamsin's back with her palm.

"I meant, you know.. The _flying_ part?" The valkyrie elaborated and kissed the top of Lauren's head gently.

"Oh, right. I'm okay. Weirdly enough, I'm not afraid to get on a plane." Lauren shrugged.

"Okay. That's good. And I'll be with you all the way." Tamsin promised.

"I know." Lauren kissed Tamsin's neck softly.

"You're never flying without me.. If we go down, we go down together. And either we survive together or plummet to our fiery deaths together." Tamsin pecked Lauren on the lips.

"That's.." Lauren rolled her eyes. "Morbidly romantic. I guess." She smirked.

"I'm good with things like that. Morbidity, mayhem and romance." Tamsin boasted smugly, but couldn't help the corners of her mouth tugging up.

"I know other things you're good at too." Lauren purred suggestively.

"I know." Tamsin said with a sly grin and hovered leaning over Lauren, roaming her eyes on all that gorgeous skin on display.

"So.. Show me then." Lauren husked. "Put your money where your mouth is." She teased with her hazel eyes sparkling.

"I'd rather put my mouth on you." Tamsin captured the doctor's lips with her own.

"Even better." Lauren murmured against Tamsin's mouth.

.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading :)<p>

A/N I'm thinking one or two chapters left. Plus maybe an epilogue and then this story will be wrapped up!


	20. Forever

Thanks to you all CopDoccers for reading, commenting, following and favoriting :)

And yay – this is the last chapter!

xoxo

* * *

><p>It had been a long and uneventful flight home. Tamsin had been worried that Lauren might have some flashbacks or anxiety, but the blond doctor had slept through most of the flight. This had made Tamsin think smugly that it was a good thing she had tired the woman out with bouts of hot sex the previous day and night.<p>

When Lauren and Tamsin had ventured into the Toronto airport Lauren's tearful and elated parents had been greeting them. Finally after many hugs and kisses and assurances of Lauren's wellbeing they had driven to Lauren's apartment. Margaret had stocked the fridge earlier and was currently tinkering around the kitchen making dinner with Daniel helping her to cut and slice. The parents had ushered Lauren and Tamsin to settle in and unpack their bags. To relax a little. When dinner was almost on the table, there was a knock on the door.

"Tommy?" Lauren gasped shocked, when she opened the door to reveal her big brother. "You're here! You came!" She squealed and launched her body to him.

"Of course I came! Dad was in pieces, when he called you were missing.. I was so scared. And then he called you're okay.. And I.. I needed to see for myself." Thomas croaked. "I'm so happy you're okay.. I love you baby Sis." He pulled Lauren tighter against his chest and hugged her closing his eyes.

"Love you too Tommy. I'm sorry I scared you. I won't do it again." Lauren murmured sincerely.

"Better not. Or I'll kick your ass." Thomas threatened making Lauren chuckle softly. "Don't laugh! I mean it!" He scowled, but his lips were tugging up.

"Okay." Lauren sighed happily and pulled away a little. "I promise."

"Hey. You must be Tamsin?" Tommy noticed the tall blond hovering in the hallway. He put out his hand to shake, while still keeping his sister tucked under his arm against his side.

"Yes. Hey." Tamsin gave a small smile and took the tall blond man's hand and shook it firmly. Tamsin quickly assessed that Tommy was a huge, burly, scary looking man, but seemed friendly.

"I'm Lauren's brother Thomas. Tommy. Nice to finally meet you. Lauren's told me about you. Probably overshared. I know too much." Tommy grinned widely, but before Tamsin had the change to blush or comment he continued to Lauren. "Are mom and dad here? We're having dinner tonight right? Here. That's still on?" He rattled glancing down at his sister.

"Hungry?" Lauren smirked with her eyes glinting in mischief.

"Starving." Tommy smirked back.

"As always." Lauren and Tommy said at the same time and then snickered making Tamsin roll her eyes.

"Let's get some food in you so you won't waste away." Lauren teased patting Tommy's belly.

"I like how you think! Point me to the food!" Tommy winked happily.

.

* * *

><p>Lauren was feeling a bit self-conscious feeling everyone's eyes on her all through dinner. But she understood it. She had almost died and that did leave its mark on her, but more importantly those close to her. Tamsin hadn't let her out of her sight since she'd come Roca. And now her parents and Tommy kept watching her like hawks maybe trying to make sure that she didn't disappear.<p>

"Thanks mom. I'm stuffed. It's was really good." Lauren smiled and rubbed her full belly for emphasis. Others joined in the praise.

"So have you set a date yet?" Margaret smiled flitting her happily glinting eyes between her daughter and Tamsin.

"No." Lauren shook her head smiling and met Tamsin's eyes.

"What date?" Tommy asked watching his sister and Tamsin closely.

"I asked Lauren to marry me and.." Tamsin started.

"We're getting married Tommy." Lauren sighed elated and took Tamsin's hand in hers. "We told mom and dad on the way from the airport."

"Oh my god!" Tommy breathed. "Congratulations! I'll be your best man right?"

"You are my first choice." Lauren gave a crooked smile with twinkling eyes. "And to answer your question mom.. We haven't set a date yet. Tamsin proposed _yesterday_. We just got home. There's no rush." She rolled her eyes dramatically.

"But.." Margaret was eager to get the wedding preparations on the way.

"Mom. There's no rush." Lauren repeated and noted her mother's face fall a bit. She knew that her mother wouldn't stop fussing with or without a set date.

"Um.. Tommy?" Tamsin prodded after clearing her throat. She wanted to get to know Lauren's brother, but was a bit hesitant conversing with him after both Lauren and her father had mentioned how protective he was of his baby sister. Still she decided to plunge in, because it seemed Tommy liked her or at least hadn't yet threatened her in anyway. Though Tamsin suspected that the big brother talk would be coming soon.

"Yeah?"

"Our friend Dyson is organizing a coming home party for our doctors in the Dal tomorrow, if you'd like to come?" Tamsin rushed out.

"Sure. I'd love that." Tommy grinned widely. "I love to _partee_."

"What about us?" Daniel scoffed smirking a little and enjoyed the slightly horrified look on her daughter-in-law's face. "We enjoy partying as well." He gestured to Margaret and himself.

"Dad! Not your kinda party." Lauren huffed in disbelief. "No parents allowed."

"If we just pop in and out? Very quickly?" Margaret piped in. "Please?"

"Gods.. Fine.." Lauren groaned. "But there will be intoxicated.. _drunk_ people there. Dancing on tables. No lecturing!"

"Deal." Margaret nodded satisfied.

"One of whom is most likely _me._" Lauren stressed.

"Deal." Margaret repeated, but scowled a little.

.

* * *

><p>After ushering Lauren's parents and Tommy out, Lauren and Tamsin were cuddling on the couch. They had showered and then plopped down in front of the tv, but not really watching anything.<p>

"Why are you wearing jeans? Where aren't you in your jammies?" Lauren suddenly asked startling Tamsin a little. "You're staying over right?" The nymph wanted to make sure.

"I told you.. I'm not letting you out of my sight." Tamsin pecked Lauren softly on the lips. "I haven't got jammies with me.. And you know I can't sleep without you."

"I know." Lauren said softly. "You look tired. You didn't sleep at all on the plane?"

"No." Tamsin shrugged.

"Let's go to bed then." Lauren tugged the taller blond with her to the bedroom.

Lauren burrowed under the covers, while Tamsin quickly shed her jeans on the floor and climbed into bed and molded her body against Lauren's. The Valkyrie let out a content sigh, when the smaller blond snuggled impossibly close. Soon the two drifted off.

Only a few hours later Lauren woke up to Tamsin trashing slightly and whimpering her name. She put her palm on the valkyrie's cheek caressing the skin with the pad of her thumb.

"Honey.. Wake up.. Honey?" Lauren soothed hoping to calm the anguished woman beside her. Tamsin's brow was furrowed and her lips were pressed into a thin line. "Tamsin?"

"You were having a bad dream.." She said when Tamsin's breath hitched and her eyes flew open.

"Oh.." Tamsin exhaled with panicked eyes finding Lauren's. "There you are.." She whispered with tears brimming her eyes.

"I'm not gonna disappear on you." Lauren assured kissing Tamsin softly hovering above her.

"I know.." Tamsin croaked pulling the nymph tightly against her. "You'll stay? Forever?"

"I'll stay. I'm not going anywhere. I'll stay _forever._" Lauren promised sincerely. "I love you."

"I love you too."

.

* * *

><p>"Are you awake?" Tamsin asked a while later. The nightmarish images were still bothering her a little and she had decided to just enjoy the closeness and hopefully calm down and fall asleep. Lauren's warm body clinging to her own was heavenly. She knew everything was okay. She would be okay, but idly wondered if she should go and talk to someone about her.. anxiety. Maybe if it doesn't pass in a few.. A few weeks perhaps, she sighed.<p>

"I am now." Lauren teased hoarsely.

"Sorry.. Um.. Do you want to move in with me?" The Valkyrie blurted. She had hoped to ask Lauren a bit more.. eloquently, but it was out now. Tamsin fiddled with the corner of the blanket, before taking a deep breath. She'll say yes, you're getting married, Tamsin reminded herself.

"What?" Lauren asked baffled. "Where? Not in your apartment I hope." She smirked groggily.

"I want us to move in together. Um, I have a house." The nervous woman elaborated.

"A house?" Lauren eyebrow rose at that. "What house?"

"A big house with a yard and the whole shebang. My aunt Solvig left it for me a year ago. She moved in a retirement home. The house is newly renovated and it's.."

"Why haven't you lived there? Instead of your crappy apartment?" Lauren cut in confused.

"I had rented it out, before moving here.. But um.. Now they're moving away, so um.. move in with me?"

"Tamsin.." Lauren kissed the valkyrie gently. "I'm moving in." She smiled.

"Good. Great. We are moving in." Tamsin murmured and latched her lips tighter on Lauren's deepening the kiss.

.

* * *

><p>The coming home party in the Dal was in full swing. People were dancing, drinking and enjoying themselves. Lauren had even managed to drag Tamsin onto the dance floor.<p>

"Where are your parents?" Tamsin looked around, when they sat down at their table with fresh drinks.

"Oh, they went home. It was getting late. They took a cab." Lauren rattled. "Mom and dad really had fun. They told me to say thank you to you and bye."

"Okay." Tamsin smiled and leaned over the table to peck Lauren on the lips. "Poor Dyson. He's obviously not that into that redhead." She chuckled noticing Dyson's dilemma looking over Lauren's shoulder. Dyson was trying to block the redhead's advances, but be a gentleman.

"Oh wow, she planted one on him!" Tamsin exclaimed as she plopped back on her seat. "Ha! Look at his face. He got tongue and everything!" She laughed gleefully.

"Uh huh. I probably looked the exactly the same when Gabby kissed me." Lauren snickered glancing behind her noting Dyson's slacked jaw and wide eyes after the redhead had kissed him sloppily. " Just like that! Very uncomfortable." She added and then fell silent squeezing her eyes shut.

"What do mean when she_ kissed_ you?" Tamsin snarled slamming her bottle on the table surface with a bang. Her previous cheerfulness had been totally eviscerated and replaced with dark eyes promising destruction.

"Crap." Lauren breathed in realization of what she had unintentionally blurted out and that her girlfriend had indeed caught it. "I got some _'splainin'_ to do?" She joked with a hesitant drunken smile, but then swallowed loudly as she saw Tamsin's eyes grow fiery.

"So?" Tamsin scowled and squeezed her beer bottle with a white knuckled grip.

"Uh.. It was _barely_ a kiss. Just.. a brushing of lips. She surprised me, but I pushed her away. We talked about it." Lauren said calmly. At least she hoped she seemed calm. "It never happened again. She was very professional after that."

"Right!" The valkyrie huffed angrily not believing for one second that horny wolf would have stayed away easily. "Gabby – the professional! I hate her!" She spat angrily.

"Nothing happened. Just like nothing happened with Sera in the jungle even though we... Oh shit.." Lauren groaned. Oh gods, keep your drunken mouth shut! Tamsin's gonna go ballistic. "Krhm.. Oh look Dyson is warming up to the redhead." Lauren tried to desperately deflect by pointing at Dyson.

"What?!" Tamsin roared with narrowed eyes. "What happened with.. _Sera_?" She snarled feeling her blood boil. What the hell had they been doing in Roca and in the jungle, The Valkyrie thought furious.

"Nothing. _Nothing._ We just slept together." Lauren babbled, glancing at Sera, who was on the dance floor getting jiggy with Tommy. Her brother and Sera seemed to have hit it off, Lauren realized. But the poor brunette might get her head bashed in any second now, Lauren guessed meeting Tamsin's blazing green eyes once more.

"You did what?!" Tamsin barked and turned her scorching gaze to the dancing woman, ready to go and rip her head off and then back at panicked looking Lauren.

"Jeez. Uh.. Um.. Yeah.. That came out wrong.. Calm down honey." Lauren felt bold enough to take Tamsin's hand in hers and rubbed the skin with her thumb.

"Calm down? You just said you.." Tamsin looked at Lauren with narrowed eyes. She was about ready to start throwing things!

"Just slept! Nothing happened! Sera's a good friend... She kept me warm.. We cuddled.. I mean _huddled_ together! She took care of me.. And.. And. And she killed that big-ass snake. That gigar.. giganourmus.. very_ big_ snake almost ate me. Remember? Sera's Xena of the jungle. Jungle girl scout. Total badass." Lauren rambled stammering drunkenly. "We just slept together. I mean.. sleep-sleep.. not you know.. other things."

"I remember the snake.. You're drunk." Tamsin smirked at Lauren's adorableness, even though she was still feeling jealous and felt the pressing need to claim Lauren. Her heart had almost stopped, when Lauren admitted sleeping with the pretty fairy. But now it seemed it was just a poor choice of words and Tamsin had been jumping to conclusions, the valkyrie sighed relieved.

"I am. _Wasted._" Lauren shrugged. "I'm sorry. It's all those fruity drinks.." She snickered twirling the umbrella from the drink between her fingers nervously.

"Drunk or not.. I need to teach you a lesson." Tamsin said seriously and grabbed Lauren's hand making her drop the rainbow colored umbrella on the table. The valkyrie steered the baffled doctor towards the back room.

"Tamsin? Where are we going? I'm sorry. Nothing happened. Please believe me. I would never.. _never_ hurt you like that." Lauren said anxiously. The change in mood was sobering her up quickly. She hadn't wanted to upset Tamsin. I should have kept my mouth shut, she groaned hanging her head and following the Valkyrie without resistance.

"Trick, we'll be in the back room okay?" Tamsin hollered to Trick, but didn't wait for an answer and breezed to the backroom with Lauren in tow slamming the door shut behind them.

"Tamsin? I.." Lauren's breath came out in a swoosh, when Tamsin pushed her against the door and locked their lips kissing her passionately.

"I believe you. And I love you." The valkyrie murmured at the flustered blond.

"I love you too Tam Tam.." Lauren exhaled softly feeling the taller blond nibble on the skin of her neck. "What are you doing?" She sighed huskily craning her neck to give Tamsin more skin to cover.

"I'm punishing you.." Tamsin answered her voice dipping lower as she brought her mouth on Lauren's quickly slipping her tongue in. As their tongues dueled both women let out soft gasps and sighs.

Tamsin's hand was firmly kneading the blond's ass, while the other was latched on a soft breast massaging it through the doctor's shirt. Lauren was starting to pant. Her hands grabbed Tamsin's hips pulling the woman flush to her body. Somewhere in the back of her mind she thought what a bad idea this was. The chance of getting caught was huge, but still the blond couldn't help but grind on Tamsin's thigh placed deliciously between her legs.

Lauren whimpered a protest, when the Valkyrie pulled her thigh from her core, but then trembled in anticipation as Tamsin's deft fingers found the button on her jeans. The button popped open, the zipper was slid down and Lauren's breath hitched, when a hand was pushed under her already soaked panties. It was a tight fit, but Tamsin parted the quivering blond's wet folds and pushed two fingers inside hearing a satisfied grunt from the other woman.

Tamsin pushed her body to Lauren's flattening her against the door, while her hand kept moving inside the doctor's pants with rough determination. Lauren was kissing her sloppily and panting and moaning heavily. The doctor had a death grip on the valkyrie's hips. Lauren's hips jerked violently making Tamsin pause her movements for a moment shocked that she might have been too rough with the nymph.

"Don't stop.. What the hell?" Lauren chided breathily. She thought that maybe this was Tamsin's revenge – leaving her teetering right on the edge of a blissful release.

"Did I hurt you?" Tamsin whispered carefully.

"What? No.. Oh gods honey.. keep going!" Lauren commanded capturing Tamsin's lips again and started riding the hand in her pants with new found vigor. "Don't stop.."

"You're sure?"

"Yes. Shut up and.." Lauren sighed in satisfaction, when Tamsin continued to glide her fingers within her. "Oh yes.." Lauren gasped feeling her climax closing in quickly.

"You're so beautiful babe." Tamsin's eyes tracked the writhing woman.

"Hmm.." Lauren hummed her eyes fluttering shut tightly. "Harder.." She husked.

"Like this?" Tamsin murmured and thrust more forcefully into the blond using her hips to enhance her movements.

"Yes.. I'm.. close.. Please.." The nymph got out just before Tamsin felt Lauren spasm around her fingers.

Lauren bit her lip to quieten her moans, but not succeeding too well. Moans and the chants of Tamsin's name escaped her lips, when the waves of pleasure washed over her heated body.

"I.. I really like this kind of punishment.." Lauren husked out dazedly. Her body was pleasantly buzzing and twitching with aftershocks roaring through her. She desperately clung onto Tamsin's frame for support.

"My turn.." Lauren tried to grab hold of the button on Tamsin's jeans, but the Valkyrie snatched her hand away.

"Later.. You're mine." Tamsin demanded giving Lauren no time to recuperate from her orgasm and kept moving her fingers with firm strokes in and out of the heavily breathing blond.

"Oh.. You're gonna make me.. come again." Lauren hummed and hung onto Tamsin's frame. "Oh yes.." She breathed against Tamsin's lips.

"Mine. Say it." The Valkyrie commanded grunting and pushing hard and deep into her lover.

"Yours. I love.. you.. I'm.. totally yours babe.." Lauren purred her hips twisting to meet Tamsin's thrusts. "Please, don't stop.."

"I'm never stopping.." Tamsin growled. "I love you." She said more softly capturing Lauren's moans in her mouth.

.

* * *

><p>And they lived happily ever after :) The end!<p>

.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading and sticking with me through this story – very much appreciated :)<p>

A/N I thought I'd end this with a little bit of smut :D I'll may post an epilogue during the summer, if inspiration hits and then mark this story complete. Aaand if not I'll just mark it complete :)


	21. Epilogue

Just a little fluff to wrap this up. Short and sweet :)

Thanks to all who have read, followed, reviewed and favorited this story. I appreciate it. Truly :)

xoxo

* * *

><p>Epilogue<p>

.

* * *

><p>Tamsin stood motionless staring with wide eyes at the silver haired woman whirling around the room. That woman had just threatened her. Told her that she'd have to take care of him. By herself. Tamsin swallowed nervously. Her eyes flickered to the bed where Lauren was peacefully sleeping. The Valkyrie involuntarily released a little sigh of happiness at the sight.<p>

"Come on now." The woman cleared her throat noticing Tamsin's dreamy face.

"No. No. Don't give him to me!" Tamsin squealed alarmed in a hushed voice at the nurse. "He's so tiny. I'll.. I'll break him."

"Your wife is sleeping. She needs her rest and your son wants to be held and fed. Here." The nurse pushed the little bundle in Tamsin's arms. "You won't break him. I promise." She smiled reassuringly giving Tamsin a bottle, when the tall blond hesitantly snuggled the baby closer to her chest.

"What do I do now?" Tamsin croaked out looking at the baby's blue eyes.

"Doctor Lewis already did the hard part. And this.." The nurse pointed to the bottle. "..is the milk she pumped out earlier. Just brush the nipple against his lips and he'll do the rest."

Tamsin did as instructed and her squirming son calmed and started eagerly suckle the milk.

"Oh. You're such a good boy." "Tamsin smiled tearfully her eyes locked on the feeding baby.

"You'll be fine?" The nurse asked gently.

"Yeah." Tamsin said distractedly. She was totally immersed in taking in her little boy.

"Just push the call button, if you need me."

"Okay.." Tamsin whispered. "Thanks." She managed to say before the nurse exited their room.

.

* * *

><p>Tamsin had fed and burped the tiny fae and was now walking around the room holding him. Their son had fallen asleep again, but the Valkyrie didn't want to put him down in his bassinet. She kept him tugged against her chest, while her soft eyes continuously roamed on him. Lauren and her had a baby. A perfect beautiful baby boy. Tamsin was swooning so hard she could barely stand.<p>

"You know I married your mommy almost exactly two years ago. We had a small wedding. Nothing too extravagant. It was a great day. Your mommy was so very pretty in her sleek white dress." Tamsin exhaled remembering how Lauren had stolen her breath away appearing at the end of the isle. "Beautiful."

"All our friends and family were there. Oh, your grandparents are very eager to meet you. They couldn't believe you decided to come out, when they were out of town. They are gonna spoil you rotten little man." Tamsin chuckled thinking of Margaret's shocked whiny exclamation 'but we're out of town!' on the phone, when the Valkyrie had called them, that they had a grandson.

"We'll probably get to go home tomorrow. How do you like that? Huh?" Tamsin cooed quietly. "You'll have your own room and everything. Uncle Dyson, uncle Tommy and aunt Sera helped to get it ready for your. New paint on the walls and badass crib with a freaky scientific germ mobile. Your mommy's choice. Obviously." Tamsin rambled with a happy grin adorning her face before pausing. "Oh.. I shouldn't say ass right? Sorry Baby."

"Um.. We had been married for a while. Happily. Then your mommy started talking about kids.. I was hesitant. Yeah, I know. Sorry Peanut. We fought about it. Your mommy accused me of being scared and she was right. We talked and talked and fought and.. then we stopped. She stopped bringing it up. Your mommy was patient and gave me time and.. suddenly I wanted you! I wanted us to be a family.. Weird, but I couldn't get the idea of a tiny nerd running around our big house. We went to Lauren's doctor friends and they combined our genes with some weird-ass science and.. I said ass again. Twice.." Tamsin groaned. "Sorry sweetie."

"Now you're here and I'm not scared anymore. I love you and you mommy so much."

"I can't believe I was wary about having kids.." Tamsin sighed in disbelief, when the baby grabbed a tight hold on her pinky in his sleep. "I love you so much already that my heart is about to burst."

"He stole your heart did he?" Lauren whispered hoarsely and smiled, when Tamsin's eyes found hers.

"He did. As soon as I saw him on the monitor for the first time. He was just a little peanut on the screen." Tamsin murmured. "Remember?"

"I remember." Lauren nodded a little. "You cried." She winked eyes twinkling.

Tamsin huffed in mock offence. "So did you."

"I was pregnant. What's your excuse?" Lauren teased.

"I have none." Tamsin smirked. "But I'm still a bada.. Cool?"

"My big bad valkyrie. Hmm? You've gone all soft and gooey." Lauren grinned. "Give me a kiss."

Tamsin bent down, while holding their son tightly and captured Lauren's lips in a sweet loving kiss.

"I'm so happy, you know?" Tamsin said emotionally resting her forehead against her wife's.

"I know. Me too."

"Sometimes I just can't believe.. all this. You. Him. Our family." Tamsin's eyes dropped to their son. "I'm so lucky."

"It wasn't luck Tamsin."

"Oh?"

"You were so brave and took a chance on your heart." Lauren smiled. "You were brave enough to give us.. to give love a chance."

"We both were brave and in love." Tamsin kissed Lauren again. "I'm never gonna let you go. Just so you know."

"Good. We're on the same page then. I love you."

"Love you more."

.

* * *

><p>"Hey.. Mama's little Peanut." Tamsin kissed the baby's head. "Give him." She smiled and waited for Lauren to hand him to her.<p>

"We can't call him Peanut for the rest of his life." Lauren rolled her eyes. "He's already a month old! He needs a name. Mom's been itching to arrange the name-giving party. She keeps badgering me about it.."

"We still haven't decided on the name." Tamsin scoffed. "Because _you_ nix all my suggestions."

"I'm not naming my son Bergthor, Bjorgolf or Harald!" Lauren hissed. "For god's sake."

"Let's let Sera decide. She's the godmother after all." Tamsin suggested with a twinkle in her eyes.

"No." Lauren said shortly.

"What? Why?" Tamsin lifted her eyebrow in mock surprise. She knew Sera was on her team.

"She voted for_ Harald_! That's.. so not happening. I'd rather let his godfather choose the name." The nymph huffed crossing her arms across her chest.

"Dyson? No way in hell. He'll name our son after himself."

"No swearing near the baby!" Lauren berated. "Dyson liked the name _I_ suggested."

"Nix! I won't be naming my son Ethan. I want a traditional Scandinavian name." Tamsin said sternly. "Please." She added more gently peering in her wife's eyes.

""Why?" Lauren asked placing her arm gently on Tamsin's arm. "Why do you so adamantly want him to have a Nordic na.."

"My mother.." Tamsin cut in quietly. "She always spoke highly about respecting your heritage and I just.. I don't know. Want to honor that. I guess." The valkyrie shrugged slightly her eyes now glued to her slumbering son.

"Honey.. Why didn't you tell me this before?" Lauren said softly.

"I don't know.. I thought it was a bit.. heavy. I didn't want to force you with some sappy story or something." Tamsin said quietly and briefly met the nymph's eyes.

"Tam Tam.. It's not sappy. I get it. I really do. We'll find our son a good Nordic name okay?"

"Okay. Thanks." Tamsin swallowed thickly.

"Hmm." Lauren hummed snuggling her face in Tamsin's neck their baby tucked between them.

"What about Whalt.." The taller blond started a while later.

"If you're gonna say Whaltheof, don't. I don't want to slap you silly." Lauren chuckled pulling away a little and pecked Tamsin on the lips.

"You'll be Peanut for the rest of your life. Please don't hate us." Tamsin grinned kissing the top of the baby's head.

.

* * *

><p>"Are you asleep?" Tamsin asked Lauren after settling in bed and molding her body tightly against the other blond's. She turned her head to check that the baby monitor was on. It was and Tamsin snuggled back into Lauren's warmth.<p>

"Not really." Lauren murmured tiredly. "Is Peanut sleeping?"

"Yes. Out like a light. I fed and changed him. He'll be slumbering happily.. until he wakes the next time." Tamsin chuckled a little. "Two hours of peace and quiet maybe.."

"Right.." Lauren yawned her eyes fluttering shut.

"So.. Um.. I called my father earlier and he talked about my family.. My ancestors.. And um.." Tamsin trailed off.

"Yes?" Lauren opened her eyes to look at her wife. "It's nice that you're connecting with him again. What did he say?"

"Well.. We talked about.. The name thing.. Name for Peanut.. My great-great-grandfather on my mother's side was called.. Eirik. Eirik Finn?" The Valkyrie finished questioningly.

"Eirik." Lauren tried the name on her tongue. "Eirik Finn. I like it."

"You do?" Tamsin sighed relieved. "Really?"

"I love it." The nymph smiled softly.

"I love you."

"And I love you." Lauren kissed Tamsin lovingly, before burrowing her face against the valkyrie's neck. "Now shut up so we can get some sleep." She huffed in mock seriousness, but pecked Tamsin on her neck right after.

"Goodnight babe." Tamsin murmured smiling kissing Lauren on the top of her head.

"Goodnight honey." Lauren cooed and felt Tamsin relax in their embrace.

"Hmm." The valkyrie exhaled slowly.

"Are you tired?" Lauren suddenly husked in Tamsin's ear making her jump a bit.

"Why?"

Lauren licked the length of Tamsin's neck and nipped the skin gently with her teeth. "Are you?"

"Uh.. not anymore." Tamsin croaked out.

"Me either.." Lauren brushed Tamsin's lips with her own. "We have a few hours.. What do you say, if.."

"Hell yes.." Tamsin pulled Lauren to her and kissed her passionately eliciting an aroused growl from the blond. "I'm gonna make you scream."

"No.. You_ can't._" Lauren moaned in the valkyrie's mouth. At her lover's confused huff she elaborated. "We'll wake our baby.."

"Shit.." Tamsin exhaled raggedly, but then a mischievous expression took over her face.

"What?" Lauren croaked feeling the pressure of Tamsin's thigh between her legs. "Why do you look like that? Like a cat that ate the canary?"

"You have to be quiet, while I.. explore."

"This is gonna be torture.." Lauren gasped, when her wife's nimble fingers slipped under her tank top. The nymph bit her lip.

"It is. _Sweet_ torture.. I promise." The valkyrie murmured nipping Lauren's nipple through the fabric of the woman's top. "I never break my promises. I promised to love you forever. _I will._"

"I know. I love you.." Lauren's breath hitched as she completely surrendered to her wife's mercy. "_I know_.."

.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading :)<p>

A/N So there you have it. This is now complete. Thank you for taking the ride with me :)

A/N Fixed my brain freeze moment from tiny human to fae :P Thanks to guest to noticing!


End file.
